


Dear Club

by Kei_Tea



Series: Dear Club AU [2]
Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: AU starring JUMP as hosts, F/M, M/M, More Pairings to Come - Freeform, More characters to come, Still writing it, get prepared for some smut too
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 16:38:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 33
Words: 59,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17964194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kei_Tea/pseuds/Kei_Tea
Summary: After being kicked out from his house, Keito has to find a place to stay and a job. Hopefully, he can count on his best friend, Yuto, who works in a host club...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on LJ (kei_tea) and can be found on Wattpad too (KeiTeaChan).

Keito had been walking for about half an hour and had almost bumped into 4 or 5 passerbys. He kept looking up, searching for the building his friend had indicated him. He glanced at the address written on the small piece of paper he had in hand. He was in the right street, but he couldn’t find the building. He was about to ask a passerby when a big sign on the middle of the pavement caught his eyes. It was a big black sign on which the words “Dear Club” were written in golden calligraphy letters with an arrow indicating a building. Keito followed the direction of the arrow and froze. He was now facing a huge black building which looked like a luxurious bottle of perfume. The facade was made of a mirror-like material which made it glow like a jewel, the windows were tinted and the words “Dear Club” were written as on the sign. It was amazingly classy and Keito felt like he wasn’t belonging in there. He walked up the few steps leading to the big French door, heavy indoor curtains were preventing him from seeing inside. A fancy golden plate on the left indicated the opening time, it was currently closed, but his friend had told Keito to ring when he would be there. He hesitantly pressed the doorbell and waited for someone to open. He heard few rings coming from the inside and some time after, the door opened. 

— Ah, Keito! You’re here! Did you find easily? asked a tall dark-haired handsome guy, 

Keito nodded to Yuto Nakajima, his best friend, not willing to tell him how hard it had been to actually find the Club.

— Come on in! If some customers see the door open they are going to think they can enter! And it’s going to be hard getting rid of them! said the black-haired man, laughing.

He winked at Keito and let him in, he closed the heavy door behind them but bumped into Keito when he meant to turn around. Keito was motionless in the middle of the doorway, his eyes scanning every little detail around him. Everything was just… amazingly luxurious, huge mirrors were hanging on the walls on each side of the narrow room, giving it the sensation to be larger than it actually was. The black and white checked patterned tiles along with an enormous crystal chandelier made Keito wonder if he hadn’t been transported to the palace of Versailles. Yuto caught Keito by the arm which brought him back to reality.

— It’s beautiful isn’t it? 

Keito nodded, unable to take his eyes away from this marvelous scenery. 

— I’ll show you around after your contract of employment is signed.

These words reminded Keito of what he was actually doing in that place. He was there to find a job. Yuto led him to the end of the doorway, they turned on the right and entered a large room, cut in two by a semi-walled corridor. each side was furnished with burgundy couches and dark wooden tables, they were gathered here and there in a cosy way, heavy red curtains were preventing the daylight from entering the room but two tremendous crystal chandeliers, like the one in the doorway, lighted the place. On the left side of the room, in the middle of the couches and tables stood a stage with a grand piano on one side and some stools on the other. Yuto led Keito to the end of the corridor were a large bar with a mirror wall occupied all the space. Keito had the impression of being in another world, a fancy, luxurious place where he obviously didn’t belong. Even if he lived in a huge house, Keito felt fascinated by the Club, everything was so…. incredible, not kitsch or old-fashioned… It was tastefully decorated. He then noticed a man standing behind the bar counter, who was looking at him while wiping some glasses. He was tall, with brown mid-long hair, he looked older than Keito and Yuto there was something sexy coming out from him. He was wearing a purple satin buttoned down shirt which let have a glimpse of his muscled torso. His brown hot eyes met Keito’s gaze and Keito nearly blushed.

— Yuya, this is Keito, the friend I told you about… said Yuto, designating his friend with one hand.

The man standing behind the bar scrutinized Keito and nodded, he put away the glasses he had been wiping and invited his guests to sit down. He crossed his arms on the counter and addressed Keito with his low voice.

— Keito then…  
— Yes Sir, said Keito as if answering a colonel.

The barman bursted out laughing

— Sir? It’s the first time someone called me that!

He stretched a hand toward Keito.

— Takaki Yuya.

Keito took his hand.

— Okamoto Keito.  
— So, Keito, why do you want to work here?

Yuya let go of Keito’s hand and took a pen and a notebook from his apron. Keito glanced at Yuto who reassured his friend by patting his shoulder.

— Just tell him what happened, he’s here to help you, he’ll understand.

Keito looked back at Yuya, he didn’t know why, but he felt he could trust this man he had just met. He took a deep inspiration and started to tell his story.  
Keito Okamoto was the son of Kenichi Okamoto, a famous rock singer. Keito had always lived in the shadow of his father, trying his best not to disappoint him, wishing that one day he could be just a little bit like him. He had always been a nice, polite, hard-working boy but when he graduated from high school, he had entered a prestigious university but didn’t manage to obtain his diploma. He wasn’t really meant for studies and his father had been ashamed of him. Moreover, some paparazzis had taken some pictures of him while at a student party on which he could be seen kissing some university girls. The scandal had been taken down after a few days by Kenichi’s agents. But Kenichi had thus decided to distance himself from his son and to cut him off completely, preferring his carrier to his own son. Not knowing what to do and feeling completely lost, Keito had told about that to Yuto Nakajima, his best friend since middle school. Yuto had thus told him about the Dear Club where he had been working for the past 4 years and which owner, Takaki Yuya was known for helping all the boys in need.  
Yuya had attentively listened to him, taking some notes on his notebook, when Keito had finished telling his story, the club owner started asking questions.

— How old are you?  
— 25…  
— Do you have particular skills?  
— Hm, I can… I can play the guitar… Keito hesitated  
— And he is a real gentleman! Yuya, I’m sure the clients will adore him! insisted Yuto.  
— Do you have a place to stay? asked Yuya without noticing Yuto’s remark.  
— Not really, answered Keito, a little uneasy, my… my father wants me out of the house in 2 days…

Yuya thought for a few moments before continuing.

— You can live here, starting from today if you want, there is a free apartment on the 3rd floor. I’m not asking for any rent, you’ll only have to pay your water and electricity bills, and you’ll have to pay for your food too.

Keito’s eyes widened, surprised to be offered a solution so quickly. They agreed that Keito could start bringing his stuff in the afternoon. Yuya gave him a key from a safe and took Yuto aside to talk to him privately.

— He seems nervous, but I agree, the clients are going to like him, that’s for sure. If he really can play the guitar, I’ll let him do some stage performance.  
— I’ll teach him how to work with the clients, said Yuto.  
— No, answered Yuya, I’m going to put him with Hikaru.

Yuto straightened.

— Hikaru?! But… I don’t think that…  
— Hikaru has more experience than you, interrupted the owner, moreover, I don’t want him to rely on you all the time, he has to become independent.

Yuto nodded, anyway, he didn’t have a word to say concerning Yuya’s decisions. He was the boss after all… Yuto joined Keito and started showing him around, he showed him the changing room, where Keito was going to have a locker, the storehouse, the clients’ cloakroom and then he led him behind the bar, to the stairs and lift that led to the upper floors. There was also a courtyard at the back of the building. They went up the stairs to the 3rd floor. Yuto told his friend that there were 8 guys actually working in the Club, so they were now 9 with Keito. Some lived in the building some others elsewhere. The building was composed of 10 floors, the remaining floors served as storage and were not renovated yet. On the lower floors were apartments, 4 per floor.  
Yuto took the key from Keito’s shaky hands and unlocked the door of the apartment number 7. The flat was on the road side, it was not so big, but enough for one person. It was composed of a toilet, a small bathroom, a kitchen with a counter opened on a living-room and then a bedroom. It was humbly furnished, a big green couch taking most of the place in the living-room, and in the room were a double bed and a chest of drawers. It has nothing to do with the luxurious setting of the first floor, but it already felt like home to Keito. He walked around the flat several times while Yuto was leaning against the living-room wall. He smiled at the happy air coming from his friend, he caught him by the arm when he passed close to him and pulled Keito to him. Yuto looked at his smaller friend.

— Look like you like it, he whispered.

Keito nodded, a smile on his face.

— I’m happy we found a solution… And… It’s thanks to you Yuto…

Keito straightened and dropped a kiss on his comrade’s lips. A large smile appeared on Yuto’s face. He hugged the new recruit tightly.

— Did you tell him? asked Keito  
— Tell who what? said Yuto, his face buried in Keito’s long brown hair.  
— To Yuya… That I… Well… that…  
— That you were gay? finished Yuto.

Keito nodded, his head against the taller man’s shoulder.

— I think I told him when I first talked about you…  
— And… well… did it…

Yuto moved away a little from his friend and looked at him in the eyes.

— Keito, you’re kidding right? We’re all gay here, or at least bisexual… And it makes our job way more easier! The only thing is… you can’t date the boss! Because we don’t want him to favour one over another. Otherwise, it’s ok to date other hosts… like me…

Yuto slowly approached his lips from Keito and gave him a long kiss. Keito smiled in the kiss and pushed Yuto away nicely.

— Since when are we a couple? asked Keito while laughing.  
— Since.. never in fact and that’s fine like that…

Yuto went on with his kiss. They had known each other from middle school and were good friends, they had always been close, and when both found out about their homosexuality, they had both decided to discover new things together. They sometime slept with each other. But they weren’t a couple, even if Yuto liked to joke around about it. They were best friends, and more… they were like sexfriends. They knew everything about each other and that made things easier, more natural...  
Yuto started stroking Keito’s torso by passing his hands under his T-shirt, while Keito was getting rid of Yuto’s jeans. Their kisses became more languorous, but savage at the same time, revealing a shared desire. Keito took Yuto slowly to the bedroom without breaking their kisses and pushed him on the bed. Keito gave a sexy gaze to his friend while taking of his t-shirt in a flexible gesture of his muscular arms. He placed himself over Yuto and whispered in his ear.

— Come on, let’s make this bed ours.


	2. Chapter 2

—  _What did I do to deserve such a useless son?_

_Keito looked down at his feet._

—  _Was it too difficult for you to just graduate from university? What does it make me look like? The rock star whose son isn't even able to obtain a diploma? And THIS?!_

_Kenichi put a newspaper in front of Keito’s face._

—  _Was it too hard to stay free from any scandals? Do you know what my career means to me? Have you ever thought about all the sacrifices I made to become who I am now? Can't you be less selfish?!_

_Keito felt the tears coming to his eyes, his vision went blurry._

—  _Dad I'm…_

—  _And stop being such a crybaby! …….. I want you out of this house. You're not my son anymore._

Keito woke up with a start, panting. He was lying, naked, Yuto's arm on his stomach. A nightmare, it was just… he looked around, this room was not his… Oh, well… in fact it was his from now on. He remembered now. And it wasn't a nightmare, it was exactly what happened with his father not so long ago. Keito rubbed his eyes and he felt Yuto moving next to him, he opened his eyes, trying to adapt to the light of the room.

— Hey, he said groggily to Keito, kissing the nearest part of skin he could reach.

— Hey, answered Keito, moving a strand of hair away from Yuto’s face.

Yuto straightened on his elbows when he noticed Keito didn't look well.

— What's wrong? Hey Keito, did something happen? 

Keito shook his head.

— Don't worry Yuto, I  just had a bad dream…

Yuto came closer and pulled Keito into his arms, landing some kisses on his cheeks, forehead and nose. Keito liked having sex with Yuto, it was so simple, yet it felt so good, and having his friend near him reassured Keito and made him at ease. They hugged tightly, sharing few more kisses.

— What time is it? Asked Yuto between two kisses

— I don't know, I'll need to buy an alarm clock… said Keito looking at the small nightstand next to his side of the bed.

— And you can buy sheets for the bed too… added Yuto pointing at a fresh stain.

— That's definitely yours Yuto… 

— How can you be so sure about that? Said Yuto rolling on his back

— Because there’s some still running down your thighs… 

Yuto blushed and turned over to face the window.

— Which means it belongs to you… 

He had said this in a soft voice and Keito couldn't refrain from hugging his friend from behind and kissing him on his back and shoulders. Yuto sighed with satisfaction.

— We should go fetch your things right now, I'll help you settle. 

Keito nodded against his friend’s back.

— And we'll have to be ready early this evening because you'll have to remember many things…

Keito felt his stomach tighten, he was in fact afraid of starting to work in this Host Club, would he really be capable of doing this kind of job? Well for the moment he didn't really have a choice. Yuto caught Keito’s hand.

— Don't worry, I'll help you out…

Keito nodded. Yuto turned over and glanced at Keito’s naked body. 

— Now let's get dressed before we feel the need to do it again… 

It wasn't so late, they went down to the first floor just before lunchtime. Yuya had left the club. Yuto gave another key to his friend, it was the backdoor key.

— Normally, we only use that door when the club is closed. Yuto explained.

They went out to eat something before going to Keito’s house. Hopefully, his father wasn't home. They went to Keito’s room where he started to pack some clothes. Yuto took Keito’s guitar from the corner of the room.

— You'll need this.

Keito nodded and indicated the guitar case to his friend. Yuto packed the instrument then sat on the bed while his friend was filling a second bag. He looked around the room, he liked Keito’s bedroom… it was full of memories… of them… it was there that they had done it for the first time. Yuto felt himself blush when the scene came back to his mind. He coughed to hide his embarrassment.

— I'll miss this room, he finally said out loud.

— If the walls could talk… Keito said without coming out from his closet

— Oh my gosh that would be so embarrassing!!

— I know right! We used to be so clumsy and… Keito stopped, turning to Yuto, we got better don't you think?

— A LOT better you mean! 

They laughed, but the atmosphere quickly became heavy again.

— I'm almost done, said Keito while closing a bag.

He took a suitcase from out of the wardrobe and went to the bathroom to empty the entire room from his personal stuff. 

— You know we can come back again later if you have more things to take. Proposed Yuto. 

— No… I'm not coming back… my father has been clear about that… he chose his career over me... I've nothing to do in this place anymore…

Yuto nodded silently. Keito finished packing his stuffs and they left the huge house, without turning back. Keito walked watching the pavement, he didn't want Yuto to see him cry. But Yuto knew him too well, he patted Keito’s shoulder and kissed him on the cheek before taking his hand, pretending to help him carry one of his bags. 

After Keito had unpacked his personal belongings in his new home, they sat on the big sofa. Yuto had had a phone call from Takaki concerning Keito’s first night at work.

— He wants you to assist me tonight, if you feel like you can do this job, then you'll sign your contract afterwards. But for the next days, he'll put you with Hikaru.

— And…? Asked Keito, is it a bad thing?

— Well… Hikaru does a very good job, but… sometimes he can… well… he doesn't really like newcomers… but as you're my friend I'm sure he'll be nice with you. Yuto reassured him

Yuto went on explaining what their actual job consisted in. 

— Most of the time, the clients book us.

— Book? Asked Keito a little bit confused.

— Yes, we have a brochure, and they can choose with whom they want to spend time. We ask them to book us beforehand to make it easier for us, otherwise there would be too many women coming at the same time and we wouldn't be able to deal with the crowd. Then, once they arrive, you take their coat or whatever they have with them, you put it in the cloakroom and then you install them. We all have our own table, but there are spare ones that we share when we have several clients at a time. What you have to do with the clients is simple, you're here to entertain them, and make them drink. That's how we make money. You just have to talk to them, compliment them, serving drinks, telling jokes. Never say too personal things, or at least lie about your private life otherwise it's too troublesome. Sometimes Yuya plans stage performance, to entertain the customers, it allows the other hosts to take a break for a few minutes. The performances are planned beforehand which allows us to sometimes send invitations to some clients to win their loyalty. Every week Yuya announces who the best host is, that is to say, who made customers spend the largest amount of money, and each month, the best host of the month gets a bonus. Your salary will be based on your achievement at work. So it can be variable. Of course even if you don't have any clients, you'll get a minimum wage. Oh and the “worst” employee of the month has got chores to do when Yuya considers he hasn't tried his best. 

Keito was trying to deal with all these informations, he took a deep inspiration.

— Ok, I can do that.

Yuto patted his thigh.

— Of course you can! And I'm sure you'll get regulars quickly!

— Regulars?

— Yes, customers that come only for you.

— Do you have many?

— Hmmm… Yuto thought for a few instant, I don't know exactly but I'm average. The best host here is Yamada Ryosuke! He has the largest amount of regulars! And he is most of the time the best host.

Yuto paused for a moment, wondering if he had more things to say. But it was Keito who talked first.

— Am I the only one living here?

Yuto shook his head.

— No, Yuya lives here, Inoo-chan too… And some others, I'll introduce you to them tonight. You have to be ready at 5pm, the first customers arrive at 6, but Takaki likes briefing us before the start. You have to dress well, he'll check your outfit before starting. For tonight I'll help you choose. 

Keito nodded, feeling relieved that someone was actually there to help him. 

— Oh, another thing! You can’t drink more than 4 alcoholic drinks, because you have to stay well aware of what you are doing. And also…, Yuto took a more serious tone, it is forbidden to steal other’s clients, and you can't ask for money directly. 

— And do we have to… you know... , Keito swallowed, do we have to have sex with the clients?

— Hmmm… No, you don't have to… but you have to keep in mind that some only seek that. So you have to be careful, it is something complicated because you have to make them longing for that, while it will never happen. Some clients stop coming when they understand that nothing will ever happen, he paused, some of us… do it sometimes… 

— Do you do it? Asked Keito, not sure he wanted to hear his friend’s answer.

Yuto smiled and passed his arm around Keito’s shoulders.

— Why would I? I already have my regular

He winked at Keito which made him laugh.

— I have to tell you I feel incredibly nervous Yuto….

— I know of a very good way to relax…, said Yuto smirking.

Keito gave him a friendly punch in the arm.

— Stop that, I think we had enough for today! 

— That's never enough….

Yuto leaned forward to kiss Keito who couldn't refrain from laughing. All they did was a little making out session on the sofa. Before Yuto realised he forgot to tell something to his friend.

— Oh and also… you know in the neighbourhood there are several other Host clubs… you can't steal their clients, some try to steal ours, but we don't. It's not fair and Yuya wants us to be irreproachable. You'll see it can really be a merciless environment sometimes…

Keito wondered if it really was a great decision to do this job. But, well… he didn't really had a choice… beside, he had Yuto by his side.


	3. Chapter 3

Yuto helped Keito pick an outfit for his first working night. It wasn't really hard because Keito looked naturally good in any kind of clothes. Yuto arranged his friend’s leather jacket and made a few steps backward to contemplate his work. He nodded in satisfaction.

 

— You look perfect! Cool, but at the same time classy… I would almost fall in love with you.

 

Keito laughed and gave his friend a soft punch in the stomach.

 

— I have to go to my apartment to change clothes, do you want to accompany me? Yuto asked his friend.

 

Keito shook his head, he still had things to unpack in his new home and he wanted to stay alone a little to adapt. Yuto nodded and left. Keito took a shower and washed his hair to look as good as possible for his new job, he put on the outfit Yuto had chosen for him and waited for his friend’s return. Around 4 pm, Keito heard a knock on the door. He opened and found a little guy, much smaller than him, with black short hair and a cute face, they seemed to recognize each other.

 

— Keito? Asked the small guy, Okamoto Keito?  
— Chi...Chinen?  
— Yeah! Yeah, Chinen Yuri! Do you remember me? We were in the same high school with Yuto.

 

Indeed, he remembered Chinen, they weren't in the same class but they had friends in common so it had happened that they had spent time together.  
Keito let Chinen in and they settled in the living room. Chinen too was living in the building, he lived at number 5, on the same floor as Keito. He had been working as a host for a year now, he was the youngest here. He had been the last to arrive before Keito.

 

— What are you doing here? Asked Chinen, wasn't your father a celebrity or something?  
— Yeah, he still is… but… he… he kicked me out of the house… so...  
— So you need money?  
— Yes…

 

Chinen understood Keito’s situation for most of the hosts were there for the same reason: money issue.

 

— Are you working here for that too? Asked Keito

 

Chinen considered the question.

 

— Hm not really, it's different for me… I'm here to… keep an eye on someone…

 

Keito raised an eyebrow but Chinen changed the subject.

 

— I heard you find us thanks to Yutti, he is a friend of yours right?

 

Yutti… Yutti? Was that Yuto’s nickname? Keito felt nearly jealous of the sudden familiarity with his best friend, no one was closer to Yuto than him and of that he was sure.

 

— Yeah, he’s my best friend… simply answered Keito

 

And we fucked here just hours ago! No, he definitely couldn't say this…

 

— Are you nervous? Asked Chinen concern showing in his voice

 

Keito was taken aback by Chinen’s kindness, he almost felt guilty for what he had thought about just before.

 

— Yeah, kind of… I don't really know what I'll have to do and it's… disturbing…

 

Chinen nodded.

 

— How was your first day? Keito asked the littler guy.  
— Hmm, when I first worked here, Yuya put me with Inoo, I didn't do much back then, I only had to answer the client’s compliments and serve some drinks. And a client booked me for the next day.  
— So you got a regular on your first day?

 

Keito was amazed, that sounded impossible for him.

 

— You just have to show the best side of yourself. The most difficult thing is not to earn regulars, it's to keep them…  
— Eh?

 

Chinen turned to Keito and spoke with a serious tone.

 

— I'm not going to lie to you, what they are looking for most of the time is company, they are seeking attention from men they would never mixed with in real life, that's what happens in general, but... , he paused, some clients are only seeking one thing, they want you to become their property and that means sleeping with you. At this point, you have 2 options, on one hand you can sleep with them but it's complicated afterwards because once they have what they want they don't come back, and on the other hand you can say no, but after a few refusals, they won't come back either…

 

Keito thought girls were very complicated… but hey, for the moment he needed to earn regulars, he would have time to worry about all this afterwards…  
They were interrupted by the door opening, Yuto entered, not noticing that Keito wasn't alone.

 

— Hey sexy beast, I was thinking that I could sleep with y….

 

He stopped when he saw Chinen on the couch. The small man turned to Keito.

 

— Sexy beast?

 

Keito blushed and looked up at Yuto, sending him a black look, Yuto was blushing too, feeling embarrassed like never before.

 

— It's a joke of course! Tried to justify Yuto.

 

Chinen nodded, not seeming to care much. The small guy stood up after glancing at his watch.

 

— It's almost 5p.m. guys, time to go to work!

 

He waved at Keito and exited the apartment. Yuto ran to Keito.

 

— Ah fuck! I’m SO sorry Keito… I didn't notice he was there….  
— Oooh… don't worry… YUTTI!

 

Yuto giggled.

 

— Oh, I see you found out about my codename… he joked.

 

He walked to Keito who had stood up from his spot on the couch. He locked eyes with him.

 

— Would you, by any chance,... happen to be jealous…?

 

Keito blushed.

 

— No, no! But it took me by surprise!

 

Yuto smirked, he thought Keito was cute, he touched his friend’s cheek with one soft touch of his finger.

 

— Yeah, yeah… of course… but I like that…  
— Like what? asked Keito raising an eyebrow.  
— All your different facets…

 

They exchanged a smile and Yuto took Keito in his arms.

 

— How do you feel?  
— I’ve never been so nervous in my whole life…  
— I’m sure it’s not true…  
— If you’re referring to some private matters, then you’re wrong, that was not so stressful….  
— Liar… but, jokes aside, I know it’s stressful, but you’ll see, everything is going to be ok….

 

Yuto patted Keito’s head and led him out of the apartment. They went down to the first floor, where 5 men were already there. They all stared at Keito when he arrived with Yuto, Keito recognised Chinen and Yuya, standing behind his bar counter. They all settled on the high stools, Keito deduced it was there they held their meetings. Yuto started whispering to Keito’s ear.

 

— You’ve already met Chinen and Yuya, this guy in a black suit, he pointed to a small brown short haired guy, he works as the security guard mostly and sometimes helps with the bar. His name is Arioka Daiki. This one, he pointed to a lanky guy with droopy eyes and pouting lips, is Inoo Kei, he is one of the oldest here, him and Daiki both have an apartment here. Then there is Yamada Ryosuke.

 

He pointed to the last guy whose beauty struck Keito at once.

 

— Yama-chan is regularly elected as the Best Host, he has the largest number of regulars.

 

Keito nodded, he was trying to memorize all the new informations. The back door suddenly opened and 2 other men entered the club. A tall brown haired guy followed by a smaller one with rather long blondish hair made their way to 2 of the remaining stools in front of the bar. Yuto introduced them to Keito, still whispering into his ear.

 

— The taller one is Yabu Kota, he is the oldest here, and the other one is Yaotome Hikaru, the two of them are the two first hosts of Yuya’s club.

 

Keito stared at the smallest of the two, Hikaru, it was with him that he would have to work afterwards. Hikaru must have felt someone was looking at him because he turned his face, meeting Keito’s eyes. Keito looked away, feeling embarrassed, this man didn’t look friendly at all… Yuya started the meeting.

 

— Ok, now that everyone is here, let me introduce to you our new recruit, he pointed at Keito, Okamoto Keito; he is going to stay there. He’ll team up with Yuto tonight but then I want him to assist you, Hikaru, he turned to the blond guy.

 

Everyone welcomed Keito, rapidly introducing each other, except Hikaru who just sighed in annoyance. Yuya then went over the different appointments each of them had that night. Yamada had something like 4, while the others had one or two maximum. The guy who had been introduced to Keito as being Arioka Daiki positioned himself near the main door, next a high desk that Keito hadn’t noticed the first time. Daiki took out a large notebook which seemed to be an agenda, regrouping all the appointments of each host.

 

— Now we wait for the regulars to arrive, Yuto informed his friend.

 

They didn’t have to wait for a long time, a small crowd started gathering in front of the club’s big door. Yuya made a sign to Daiki from the other side of the room, and Daiki opened. The clients started to enter one by one, in a rather organised and disciplined way which surprised Keito. He would have sworn that it was going to be a huge mess, but it wasn’t the case at all.  
Daiki’s role was to check each client’s identity and appointment before sending them to their booked host. The doorway was slowly emptied as the customers were taken to their tables by the guys. Keito analysed every gesture of his colleagues, every expression on their faces, every words that were coming out from their mouth. Surprisingly, it looked quite simple. Keito was a polite, well-mannered guy and the way his new colleagues acted felt very natural to him.  
Yuto welcomed a young woman who he called Ai-chan, he took her coat, put it in the clients’ cloakroom and led her to a table in the left side of the room. Keito followed. Yuto invited Ai-chan to sit and then showed Keito the spot on the other side of the girl.

 

— Ai-chan, this is Keito, he is new here, do you mind if he stays with us today?

 

Yuto’s voice sounded so sweet that Keito nearly blushed. Ai-chan turned to Keito, a large smile on her face.

 

— No, it’s ok, nice to meet you Keito-kun.

 

Keito smiled back, even if he weren’t into girls, he had to admit that she was very cute. Yuto made Ai-chan turn her head in his direction with a little caress of his thumb against her chin.

 

— I hope he won’t steal you from me…

 

The girl let out a high-pitched “kya” cry and hid her face in her hands. Keito blinked several times and Yuto winked at him, mischievously.  
Keito found his new job rather easy, he just had to listen to what the girl was saying, she would sometime ask for the hosts’ opinion about certain professional or private matters. Keito learned that she was working as a secretary in a huge bank and that her boss was really mean to her, scolding her for every little mistakes she would make. In fact, the job consisted in being nice, and Keito could do that, for sure. He also had to serve her drinks, the goal being to make her consume as much as possible. The client wasn’t tactile at all, she would sometimes just touch the boys’ shoulders when laughing or telling something rather confidential. And Keito felt at ease with that, it was like spending time with friends.  
Around 9pm, the lights in the room lowered and one of the host walked to the stage. Some “kyas” were heard. Keito turned to Yuto, raising an eyebrow. Yuto explained briefly.

 

— Inoo-chan is going to perform.

 

Indeed, the pouty-faced man settled at the piano, he positioned his long fingers above the keys, took a deep breath and started playing. The melodious sound started filling the entire room, it was beautiful, healing… Keito was really appreciative of Inoo’s performance. Yuto caught his attention by tapping his shoulder.

 

— One day it will be you up there.

 

Keito nodded, he would feel really proud the day he will be able to perform in front of everyone. Everyone applauded Inoo’s show.  
Ai-chan didn’t stay really late, so Yuto and Keito finished work rather early compared to some other hosts. When they accompanied the girl to the door, Yuto whispered something to her ear, and she answered in the same way, she then turned to Keito and waved at him, smiling.

 

— Thank you Keito-kun, it was nice meeting you!

 

He smiled and waved back. After she left, Yuya told Keito that he would talk to him about his first day on the next morning, Keito nodded and the two friends went up to Keito’s apartment. Yuto took of his clothes and put on an old t-shirt and a pair of sweatpants that he had brought in the bag he had left there earlier. Keito watched him, speechless.

 

— You’re spending the night here? he asked his friend.  
— Yeah… is there a problem with that? asked Yuto from the bedroom door frame.  
— No, but I’m just… surprised.

 

Yuto had a sudden revelation.

 

— Ah! Of course! I wanted to ask you when I came back! But you were with Chinen and I forgot to ask you again.

 

Keito nodded and Yuto went to bed. Keito changed his clothes too and joined Yuto, they settled in each other’s arms, cuddling.

 

— I’m happy you’re spending the night with me…  
— I couldn’t leave you alone after your first day at work… I knew you would need someone by your side…  
— Oh, so it’s only for me? if it’s torture for you you can just leave… Yutti…

 

Yuto giggled.

 

— You’re not going to forget about this aren’t you?

 

Keito buried his face in Yuto’s neck.

 

— I don’t know if I’ll be able to forgive you…  
— Then I’ll have to find a good way to apologise… he said, dropping a kiss on Keito’s hair.  
— I’m sure you’ll find something…. Yutti...


	4. Chapter 4

During breakfast, Yuto took out a small notebook from his bag and started writing some things.

— What are you doing? asked Keito bringing some fruit juice to the living-room table  
— Taking notes…  
— About…?

Yuto showed Keito some pages.

— I’m keeping informations on my regulars, some details or things they mentioned, this way, when they come back I remember things, it makes you look like you care very much about them.  
— She was nice.  
— Who?  
— Ai-chan, said Keito sitting on the couch.

Yuto smiled.

— Yes she is, she was my first regular ever, she comes around twice a month because she doesn't really have much money.  
— What did she tell you when she left?  
— Oh, Yuto paused, nothing much…  
— It was fun…  
— The job?  
— Yeah, I felt at ease doing this… 

Yuto sighed and turned to Keito, looking serious.

— Ok, Keito, listen carefully, Ai-chan is a very nice client, she is simple, funny… BUT, not all clients are like this, you have to understand this… Some won't stop asking you to hug or kiss them, or even sleep with them… 

Keito looked down at his lap, almost ashamed for thinking the job was easy. Yuto put his hand on his friend’s thigh.

— I'm not scolding you or anything, but you have to be aware of this… 

Keito nodded.

— Now, if you still want to do this job, you'll have to sign your contract today. 

Keito nodded again. Yuto went back to eating his breakfast, checking his phone at the same time.

— I have to go early, I have a shooting today.  
— Ah, still doing modeling? Keito asked, smiling

Yuto smiled back, his dream had always been to become a famous model, but he had quickly understood that it wasn't a job that paid well, especially when you're a beginner. That's why he had started to work as a host, to earn a regular salary so that he wasn't in need at the end of the month. Keito had always found Yuto amazing as a model, he had charisma, he was tall, slim, elegant… but the contracts weren't as numerous as he had thought they would be hence his now almost full time job at the Club. His younger brother was a photographer and sometime managed to recommend his brother to the directors. 

— You’ll show me right? asked Keito  
— What?  
— The pictures of the shooting…

Yuto smiled and nodded

— Of course I’ll show you! You’re my number 1 fan after all!!

He landed a quick kiss on his friend’s cheek which made him snort, but then Yuto noticed Keito had an uneasy expression on his face, he put his hands on Keito’s shoulders as to make him face him.

— What’s wrong Keito?  
— Hm… it’s just that I don’t feel very confident for today.. you know, without you by my side.  
Yuto tilted his head and smiled, delighted by his friend’s words.  
— That’s soooo cute!! he said hugging Keito tight, don’t worry, you’ll just have to go to see Yuya, his apartment is on the 4th floor, at number 10, he knows you’re going to go see him. He’s not going to bite you, he’s a very caring person.

Keito nodded, reassured by Yuto’s words.

Yuto left an hour later, telling Keito he would be back in the afternoon and that they’ll prepare together for Keito’s official first night of work. After taking a shower and putting on some clothes, Keito decided it was time to face Yuya to sign his contract. He had taken his decision, he wanted to do this job, and he would do his best to succeed and to show Yuto he was right to offer him to work there. Keito climbed the stairs to the 4th floor and knocked on the 10’s door. He heard some noise coming from the inside and the sound of a door closing before the key was turned into the lock and Yuya’s head appeared in the door ajar.

— Oh, it’s you Keito!  
— I’m sorry, am I bothering you? I can come back later, said Keito bowing.  
— No, no it’s ok, come in.

Keito followed his future new boss inside. Takaki’s flat was bigger than his, as if they had made one using two. It was very spacious and bright and there was a stylish atmosphere inside, the decoration a balanced mix of white, grey and black. Keito felt like a stranger there. Takaki made him sit at the big glass dining table, he opened a drawer from a furniture item and took out some papers. He put them in front of Keito and gave him a pen.

— This is the contract, you can read it and you can ask me questions if you have any. If you’re ok with everything, then you can sign it.

Keito nodded and started reading the document. There were no surprises, it was nothing less than a reminder of the rules, some details about the salary and there was also a part concerning the apartment as Keito was to live there. He mostly focused on the rules. As for example bringing outsiders was prohibited, even if they were clients you wanted to sleep with. In that case, you would have to go to a love hotel. Also, you couldn’t ask money from the clients, you could only be paid according to what they spend thanks to you. You could earn extra cash if you performed on stage and that caught Keito’s attention, maybe if he practiced his guitar, he could offer Yuya to let him play some music on stage, just like Inoo had done the night before. The working hours weren’t precised, everyone had to start at 5pm for the pre-meeting but the finishing hours were variable depending on the number of clients, but it couldn’t exceed 1 am except during weekends where it was until 3am. The hosts could ask for days off or holidays, but they had to make sure to say it in advance, in order to warn the client before hand, except for urgent or medical reasons, of course.  
There was also a point concerning drugs and alcohol, drugs were strictly forbidden, that was non negotiable, as for alcohol, 4 drinks maximum in order to make sure the hosts would always be in control.

Keito went through the whole document and signed it, Yuya smiled at him.

— Welcome Keito.  
— Thank you, I'll do my best.

They shook hands and Yuya accompanied him to the door.

— Tonight, real things are starting.

Keito nodded and left the luxurious place.


	5. Chapter 5

Inoo was woken up by the soft sensation of a kiss on his forehead. He frowned while mumbling before half opening his eyelids.

— Hey, said a familiar husky voice close to his face.

Inoo blinked several times before answering groggily.

— Hey…

Takaki Yuya, the person Inoo was waking up with since a long time now, and even after so many years, nothing had changed between them, except than maybe they loved each other more and more as time passed. Nobody knew about this, it was their little secret, and no one was to learn about it, because it wasn’t right… A boss sleeping with his employee… that wasn’t ok. But anyway, they often spend the night at each other’s place, most of the time it was Inoo who came to Takaki’s because he liked the large and luxurious setting and moreover, Takaki was the only one living on this floor, while Inoo had neighbours. 

— What would you like for breakfast? Takaki asked, playing with Inoo’s hair.

The younger gave him a knowing look while coming closer.

— You…

Yuya giggled while claiming Inoo’s pouty lips. 

They liked doing it in the morning, their still sore bodies felt even more sensitive than usual and Inoo would often fall back asleep after climax, and Yuya thought it was very cute. When Inoo woke up again, Yuya was still in bed with him.

— Now, what do you really want for breakfast?

Inoo snorted.

— Whatever you have, don’t worry about that.

— Ok, simply answered Takaki while dropping a kiss on Inoo’s hair before making it out of bed, I’m taking a shower first and I’ll prepare breakfast when you’ll take yours ok?

Inoo nodded and rolled on his back, looking at the ceiling. It had been nearly 8 years since they met each other, and well, his encounter with Yuya saved Kei’s life.

After highschool, he wanted to enter a school of architecture. But it was expensive, very expensive, and Inoo’s family wasn’t particularly wealthy and thus couldn’t afford to pay for it. One day, by chance, Inoo met a man, older than him. And this man, what was his name again? Subaru… Subaru something… This Subaru offered Kei to lend him money to pay for his studies. But the interests quickly became enormous and Inoo found himself unable to pay the man back in time each month. He was in a right mess… And the man was starting to threaten to hurt his family. One day, as Inoo was crying in a street after Subaru had intimidated him again, a handsome young man offered to take Inoo for a drink, and this man happened to be Takaki Yuya. After explaining his problems to him, who was a perfect stranger at that time, he learned that Yuya was the manager of a host club, a very young manager. The week after, when Kei met Subaru to pay his monthly payment, the older man informed him that the totality of his debt had been paid by a man named Takaki. Inoo spent days searching for him before hearing about the Dear Club, owned by Takaki Yuya, the youngest host club owner ever. In order to pay him back, Inoo offered to work for him while finishing his studies and until he could pay him back entirely. Yuya agreed and even let Inoo live in one of his apartments. Yuya saving Inoo’s life had been the beginning of their life together, and soon after, they started dating, having fallen in love with each other but having to keep it secret because of work. Since then, they were together, secretly. Inoo was thankful and he wanted to work hard to pay Yuya back, this way, he would be able to stop working for his lover, and thus, they could officially be together. But that would also mean that he’ll have to stop living with Takaki, as he would become an outsider… But it didn’t matter for the moment, as Inoo was still far from having paid Takaki entirely. 

He heard the water stop running in the adjoining bathroom which brought him back to reality. Few minutes later, Yuya walked out from the bathroom, only wearing a towel around his waist. Inoo turned over, leaning on one side, straightened on one elbow, contemplating this sexy scenery. Yuya went to fetch some clothes in his wardrobe, he turned around when he felt Inoo staring at him.

— What is it?

Inoo smiled:

— Nothing…

Yuya took out his clothes from the piece of furniture and approached the bed, leaning over Inoo.

— Go take your shower before I change my mind…

He kissed Inoo on his forehead and got dressed right away. 

Inoo joined Takaki in the living-room after his shower. He sat at the big glass table where his lover had set up the meal.

— Keito is supposed to come this morning for his contract.

— Oh, the new guy from yesterday?

— Yeah, he is Yuto’s friend. You know Okamoto Kenichi?

— Of course I do! answered Inoo, offended.

— Well Keito is his son. Sounds like he kicked him out of the house...

— Eh? Really? So he is staying here too?

— Hmm, yes… He is. On the 3rd floor.

Inoo took a minute to deal with the information, then he suddenly froze.

— Wait Yuya,... where is he staying?

— Here, on the 3rd floor…

— No but… what flat did you give him?

Yuya looked down at his meal, Inoo leaned to his lover’s side.

— Yuya, there is only one empty flat on the 3rd floor… Don’t tell me you gave him “his” apartment? Did you?

Yuya bowed his head and pretended to do something else. Inoo stood up and caught Takaki’s arm to make him look at him.

— Takaki Yuya, did you give this newcomer Ryutaro’s flat?

— Yes I did… Yuya finally answered after letting out a long sigh.

Inoo sat back violently in his seat.

— But why?

— Because I couldn’t stand it being empty anymore! It’s time we move on! And Keito’s arrival is the signal that we have to grieve, it’s all part of the past now.

Inoo stared at his boyfriend for a moment without saying anything.

— Maybe you’re right…

Yuya took Kei’s hand in his.

— Listen, I know it’s hard, it’s hard for all of us but… He’s gone now… And keeping everything as it was when Ryutaro was there isn’t helping. It’s over now… Life goes on… For all of us…

Inoo nodded, Takaki was right, he knew it, but it was painful anyway.

— You’re right Yuya.. I’m sorry.

— And I don’t want any of us to be rude to Keito for this, he is a nice guy and he needs our help right now.

Inoo agreed by giving a squeeze to his lover’s hand.

After breakfast, they settled on the big couch, in each other’s arms. Inoo wasn’t working that day, he had a part-time job in an agency where he helped designing offices, houses, and other kind of buildings. Inoo buried his face in Takaki’s neck after kissing him.

— Yuya… One day…

He was interrupted by the sound of someone knocking on the door.

— Oh shit!

Yuya gestured to Inoo to go hide himself in the bedroom, they quickly moved away from each other, Inoo entered the bedroom and closed the door behind him. He heard Yuya opening the front door, it was Keito, right, he must have come for his contract. Inoo settled on the big bed as silently as possible and he sighed, he didn’t like having to hide himself like if he were part of a extramarital love-affair. But on the other hand, he didn’t really have a choice. Hopefully, Keito didn’t stay long. Inoo heard him leave the flat and few seconds later, Yuya appeared on the bedroom door. He joined Inoo on the bed, kissing him on the cheek.

— I’m sorry… he apologised.

— It’s ok… answered Inoo with a smile.

Yuya lay down next to his lanky boyfriend and hugged him tight. Inoo sighed, he liked being in Takaki’s arms, there he felt safe and loved.

— Yuya… One day… One day I’ll pay you back… he said in a low voice.

Yuya let out a small laugh before hugging Inoo tighter.

— Take your time… cause I don’t want you to leave...


	6. Chapter 6

— You’re coming back home late again Yabu…

It was already past midnight and Hikaru was waiting for his boyfriend, sitting at the dining table of their small house.

— Where have you been?

Yabu sighed and took his shoes and coat off before entering the living-room, he opened the fridge from the adjoining little kitchen and took a soda can which he drank right away.

— Are you going to answer me one day? asked Hikaru, visibly annoyed.  
— I was with a client! Are you happy now?

Hikaru stood up and came close to Yabu, he pulled at his T-shirt and smelled it, his eyes widened as he recognised a very feminine perfume.

— Did you… Have you… again?

Yabu rolled his eyes, passing Hikaru to go to the little bathroom.

— We went to the hotel, are you satisfied now?

Hikaru froze, he knew Yabu would sometimes sleep with his regulars, but everytime he would found out, It would hurt him, it was painful, knowing that your beloved one was being intimate with other people. And what scared Hikaru the most was that Yabu seemed to enjoy sleeping with women, and it happened more and more often. The two of them hadn’t had sex for months and Hikaru was starting to think that the end of their love story was near, and he was feeling sad about it. Yabu started to undress to take a shower, Hikaru was standing in the bathroom door.

— Takaki called me, Yabu began as he turned the water on.  
— Oh, and?

Hikaru knew Yabu was just trying to avoid the delicate subject, but he wasn’t in a state to argue either.

— We’re going to have a new colleague.  
— Really? Hikaru felt shocked it had been a year since the last host, Chinen, had joined them.  
— Yeah, apparently he is Yuto’s friend, I think Yuya called him Keito? Or something like that…  
— Ok, Hikaru simply answered.  
— Oh! And he’s starting tonight, he’ll be with Yuto, but afterwards, when, or let’s say, if, he signs the contract, Yuya wants him to team up with you.  
— What?! Why me?! I don’t want any apprentice… I’m sure he’s going to be a nuisance…  
— Yuya thinks he’s going to learn more things with you than with Yuto, Yabu sighed, you have many different kinds of regulars.  
— He could have asked you instead!

Indeed, Yabu had a little more experience than Hikaru, and he was known as being a good instructor for the others.

— Listen Hika, you should be happy, Yuya is asking you because he trusts you, take it as an opportunity.

Hikaru considered this statement, indeed, it was encouraging, but at the same time, Hikaru didn’t need any more burden. He already had so much to deal with, let’s start with his couple… Meanwhile, Yabu had finished his shower, he dried himself with a towel and wrapped it around his waist. He turned to Hikaru when he noticed he was still there and came closer, putting a hand on his shoulder.

— Take it as a new challenge Hika, it’s going to make you improve!

Hikaru didn’t really answered, instead, he just stared at Yabu. After a few seconds, Yabu leaned forward and kissed Hikaru’s lips while wrapping his arms around his lover.

— We can go to bed now if you want… Yabu whispered in a sensual way.

Hikaru backed up and went to exit the bathroom.

— I don’t feel like doing it tonight… and beside, you taste like a girl…

Yabu went to bed alone that night, Hikaru pretending he wanted to watch TV, but in fact, he just didn’t want to share Yabu’s bed anymore. He lay down on their big sofa, which was, luckily for him, large enough to sleep in, and stared at the ceiling. This couldn’t continue forever... He loved Yabu, it was thanks to him that he wasn’t working for a drug dealer right now and it was thanks to him that he met Yuya and found a job. With Yabu, they had quickly moved in together. They had come to a point where they didn’t need words to understand each other, most of the time, a simple look was enough to know what the other was thinking. Hikaru used to feel safe with Yabu as if he were looking upon him. But recently, he was coming home late after work, or even in the morning because he was going to love hotels with his clients… to have sex… The first time, Hikaru tried to be comprehensive, it was important to keep one’s clients so he thought Yabu needed to do it for work, but as time passed, Hikaru started to believe that his boyfriend might love that, because it was more and more regular… Hikaru could smell feminine perfume on his boyfriend’s clothes, sometimes he would even find traces of lipsticks on his shirts or condoms in his trousers’ pockets as he would do the laundry. He pretended not to care, but it was harder and harder… And as their couple lasted, Hikaru went from loving Yabu so much he would have given his life for him to almost being simple colleagues. Moreover, he knew he was drinking alcohol when going out and he started to be worried as much as he was angry. Even if he realised he didn’t love Yabu anymore, he didn’t want something bad to happen to him.  
But all this put aside, Hikaru had to admit he missed being close to Yabu, he missed their hugs, their kisses and their sexlife, they had come to a kind of relationship in which they knew everything about the other, and it used to be so simple.

Hikaru started turning over and over on the couch. He couldn’t simply go back to their bed and act as if nothing ever happened, but at the same time… it had been nearly 2 months and a half since they last fucked… And Hikaru was horny… Besides, the fact that Yuya wanted to entrust him with the newcomer was getting on his nerves and he really needed to think about something else… He growled in annoyance and got up from the couch before heading to the bedroom. He opened the door and made out Yabu’s figure in the bed in the dark room. He hurried to the side of the bed and stopped.

— What’s wrong Hika? asked Yabu half-asleep.

Hikaru jumped on the bed and positioned himself over his boyfriend.

— Yabu… fuck me.

The tall guy snorted.

— You sure?

Hikaru took off his shirt in the dark.

— Yes.  
— Hmm… As you wish… Yabu answered in a serious tone.

Long gone was the time during which they would make love to each other… Now it was just a question of relief, they used to communicate about how they feel and what the other wanted. But that time was over. It was wild now, almost rude. The way their bodies would just seek liberation, climax, but not the heat of each other’s body anymore. Hikaru didn’t care, he just wanted sex at that very moment. Yabu didn’t care either, as he was already fulfilled by his sexual performances with his clients.  
In the end, they fell heavily on the bed, panting. It had felt like a fight, a struggle, to show the other that he wasn’t needed anymore. They turned their back to each other, not cuddling or anything, each of them facing the opposite wall. And Hikaru made it clear in his mind and in his heart.  
This was the last time… It was over.


	7. Chapter 7

Yuto came back from his shooting in the middle of the afternoon. He brought a bag full of clothes as he had promised Keito to stay with him for a few days, until he would feel more at ease in his new environment.

— Welcome home! Keito said as he opened the door to let Yuto in.

— I'm back! Answered the tall guy laughing.

He dropped his bag in the living room and sat on the green couch.

— How was your shooting? Asked Keito preparing some tea in the adjoining kitchen.

— Pretty well! The setting was nice and the outfits tasteful. The paycheck seems interesting too! What about you? Did you sign it? Your contract.

Keito nodded as he handed Yuto a cup of tea.

— Then let's drink to your official new job! Cheers!

— We should do that with champagne, not tea, remarked Keito.

— True, but tea is fine too!

Silence fell between them until Yuto broke it.

— How do you feel?

Keito let out a long sigh.

— I'm scared of this Hikaru… I don't want to work with him… Moreover, he doesn't seem to like me… Did you see the black look he gave me yesterday?

Yuto bursted out laughing.

— I know, Hikaru seems rude at first, he is not close to many members you know, except with Yuya, Yabu and Daiki, he is kind of cold with the younger… But he isn't a bad person. He can be really funny and helpful. He once defended me against another club during a fight… I'll trust him with my life you know… well this goes for all the members, and you are part of it now.

He patted Keito’s thigh.

— What will I have to do with him tonight? Asked Keito still not convinced.

— Like you did the night before with me, you know, Hikaru has been working here since a long time now, he is one of the oldest and I'm sure you'll learn plenty of things with him. He has also a lot of different clients, some older that what I'm used to, who wants different kinds of company, that's going to be educative. And besides, Yuto leaned to Keito’s side, who could hate someone like you?

Keito smiled, he wasn't very confident, but he trusted Yuto, and he knew Takaki wouldn't let him with Hikaru if it wasn't a good thing.

Yuto and Keito got ready and went down just a few minutes before 5pm. Yabu and Hikaru were already there. Hikaru looking at Keito exactly like the previous evening. Keito gulped, how was he going to survive this night? The others arrived quickly after, Inoo and Takaki being last. Yuya went through some points, reminding his employees of some rules and giving some advice. It struck Keito how aware of the job Yuya was. After this, he called Keito and Hikaru, while the others were heading to the entrance.

— Ok, from today, you two are going to work together until Keito gets some regulars.

Hikaru looked at his feet, while Keito was trying to figure out what he was thinking.

— Hikaru, I want you to show Keito how to deal with different sorts of clients and as you're one of the most experienced here, I'm counting on you.

Hikaru nodded and turned toward the entrance. Keito followed. He was taken aback when Hikaru actually started talking to him.

— My regular tonight is called Yuko, she is 45, she got divorced like 2 years ago, her husband was cheating on her with a university student. She has 2 kids but she rarely talk about them. She is a nurse in a private high school and she likes to talk about her job, he turned to glance at Keito and whispered, and she drinks loads of champagne… and when she's drunk, she asks for hugs and kisses.. you've been warned.

The beginning of Hikaru’s monologue had reassured Keito about tonight’s job, but the end had just sent shivers down his spine. How was he going to deal with an effusive drunk woman? He would have given everything to have Ai-chan as a client again. 

Hikaru’s regular was one of the first to enter, Hikaru led her to his table and introduced Keito briefly to her.

— Yuko-chan, this is Keito, he is new here so I've got the responsibility, as his senior, to train him.

Keito bowed and the lady smiled at him.

— How old are you Keito-kun?

— I'm 25.

— 25? That's perfect! She turned to Hikaru, you know I like younger men….

Hikaru nodded and winked at her. They laughed together, while Keito was rather silent.

In fact, the whole night, Keito felt like Yuko was flirting with him and that Hikaru was encouraging her. And it was really awkward. Keito felt uneasy, he took advantage of the fact that Yuko drank a lot to go fetch new bottles of champagne as soon as hers was empty. It was emotionally hard, and Hikaru wasn’t helping at all. Keito almost thought that is was a kind of hazing and that Hikaru was doing it on purpose as he must have found it rather funny. It reminded Keito of what Yuto had warned him about in the morning, that some clients were harder to deal with than others. Indeed, he missed Ai-chan so much. Thinking of this, he looked around to see Yuto, the tall guy was sitting at his usual table, laughing with a young woman, she looked nice, nicer than this Yuko-mama… Keito let out a long envious sigh. Hikaru elbowed him rather rudely and whispered to him:

— Oi! Don’t sigh like this in front of the client! She’ll think she’s a nuisance! Do you want me to lose a regular or what?!

Keito apologised, hopefully, Yuko wasn’t listening to them, she was browsing her phone while drinking her umpteenth glass of champagne of the night. It felt like eternity for Keito and when Yuko finally decided to leave, they were the only ones left in the club with Yuya at the bar and Daiki at the door. She tried to kiss Keito 3 times before leaving, and he almost felt thankful that Hikaru was there to make her hurry to go out, he led her to a taxi and came back. After saying goodbye to Yuya and Daiki, Keito followed Hikaru to the back door, waiting for his authorisation to dismiss.

— Just quit already.

— What? Keito was struck by Hikaru’s sudden annoyed tone.

— You’re not meant for this job, you’re too nice… Let me give you a piece of advice, stop now, go work wherever you want, but not here…

Hikaru’s tone sounded now almost concerned, as if he was trying to help Keito by advising him.

— I.. I can’t leave… Keito simply answered.

Hikaru turned to exit the club.

— Then good luck, because you’ll definitely need it, and I’m not planning to help you for that…

He sighed and left, without turning back, leaving Keito alone in the doorway.

Keito came up to his flat, Yuto was already in bed and he didn’t want to wake him up, so he sat on the sofa, staring blankly at the wall in front of him. Was he able to do this job? Has he ever been able to do anything at all? Keito felt the tears coming to his eyes, he tried to hold them back but he started crying anyway. Again, he felt useless, Hikaru had treated him like his father did, he was a good for nothing and he just had a new proof of it.

He must have cried rather loudly because he heard Yuto’s voice coming from the bedroom.

— Keito? Are you back?

Keito wiped away his tears and stood up to join Yuto.

— Yeah, I’m back, he said as he entered the bedroom.

Yuto moved the blanket to invite Keito in bed. The later took his clothes off and just put a pair of sweatpants on. He got on the bed and settled under the blanket, Yuto dragging him into his arms.

— How was it? asked Yuto, his voice sounding sleepy.

— Horrible… Keito sighed.

Yuto let out a small laugh but as he heard Keito’s almost sobbing voice, he started fondling his friend’s hair.

— Hey, what is it Keito?

— I… I’m so useless…

Yuto tightened his grip on Keito’s body.

— No you’re not… You just need time to learn, look, yesterday you were perfect with Ai-chan. I know you can do it Keito, you just need a little time to adapt, don’t worry.

Keito was thankful he had someone like Yuto. What would happen to him if his best friend wasn’t there? He dropped a kiss on Yuto’s neck.

— Thank you Yuto…

— How was Hikaru?

— Rude, not very helpful…

— As it could be expected from Hikaru… but he is not a mean person you’ll see…

— He told me to quit…

Yuto thought about how to answer this.

— Then show him.

Keito moved to look at Yuto’s face in the dark room.

— Show him what?

— What you’re capable of! That you can learn and adapt! And become a great host! I’m sure you can!

Keito didn’t know what to say, but Yuto was right, he needed to work hard and stop being a crybaby. He could do it! He had to do it… He took a deep breath and nodded. Yuto caught Keito’s chin with his fingers.

— Now tell me Mister Okamoto…. Where is my self-confident Keito…? Because I’d like to see him right now…

Yuto came closer and intertwined their legs together. Keito snorted.

— Ok, I got it Yuto…

He rolled over his friend and stood on all fours above him. He leaned to kiss him then whispered to his ear.

— Thank you Yuto… I don’t know what I’ll do without you...

Yuto grinned and rolled his hips against Keito’s.

— Hmm… I know how you could thank me properly though...


	8. Chapter 8

The next day, Keito had made up his mind, he would do his best in his new job, no matter the struggles, no matter how Hikaru would treat him and no matter the horrible clients he could be confronted to. He had to give 100% of his capacities. He had to do it no matter what, for Yuto, who had vouched for him and for Yuya, who had given him a chance. And also, he wanted to be proud of himself, to have the proof that he wasn’t a good for nothing. He was hoping that one day, he could face his father and show him he was successful and that he didn’t need him to achieve his goals. With this new state of mind, Keito went down for work, followed by Yuto, they sat at the bar, waiting for the others. Hikaru arrived just after with Yabu. Hikaru froze when he saw Keito, he sat not too far from him.  
— So you haven’t quit yet?  
— I have no intentions to quit, I’m sorry but you’ll have to bear me for a little longer…  
Yuto smiled as he heard Keito’s confident tone. Yabu, who was sitting next to Hikaru giggled and patted his shoulder.  
— Seems like you’ve found yourself a tough one Hika!  
Hikaru sighed.  
— Do what you want, I don’t care… just don’t mess up my work, That’s all I’m asking for…  
Hikaru’s regular that night was way more friendly than Yuko. She was called Aika and was 26. She had just come back from New-Zealand where she was studying English.  
— I’m here for two weeks, so I really had to come to see Hikaru at least once, she explained to Keito.  
Keito felt at ease with her, she was joyful and smiley, moreover, Hikaru was nicer to him in front of the client.  
— You know, Aika used to be a superstar when she was younger, Hikaru confessed to Keito.  
— Really? That’s great!  
— No, no, no! Hikaru-kun is exaggerating things! I wasn’t a superstar… I just worked in show business… That’s all...   
Aika was blushing, a little embarrassed for being praised like that.  
— Why did you stop? Keito heard himself ask.  
Aika’s smile slowly faded, she started playing with the sleeves of her shirt. Hikaru elbowed Keito meaningfully.  
— Oh, I’m sorry Aika, this is none of my business…  
— No… no it’s ok. I used to be a dancer, I danced for some pop artists, but one day I broke my ankle and the doctors found out I had a bone anomaly and that if I continued to practice like I did, my bone could break again and thus, I had to find something else to do… So I decided to study abroad and when I’ll graduate, I want to become an interpreter so that I’ll be able to work in show business again, but in another way.  
Keito nodded, Aika’s story was so touching, he could have cried but he thought it would be better to cheer her up.  
— I lived abroad too when I was younger.  
Aika’s face brightened.  
— Oh, really? Where did you live Keito-kun?  
— In England.  
— England? Wow that’s great!  
Aika started speaking English, Keito was surprised, he hadn’t spoken English for years, he stumbled upon some words at first but it felt like a switch had been turned on in his brain and he found himself speaking rather fluently. Hikaru felt numb, he stared at both of them not able to make out a single word. After a few minutes, Aika looked back at him.  
— Oh! I’m sorry Hikaru-kun, I forgot you weren’t good with foreign languages.  
Hikaru forced himself to smile.  
— Ah, Aika-chan knows me so well!  
She smiled back but turned again to Keito.  
— Keito-kun, you remind me of someone… but I can’t find who…  
Keito tilted his head.  
— Anyway, she looked back at Hikaru, Hikaru-kun, do you know what I miss the most?  
Hikaru shook his head:  
— No, tell me.  
— I miss music, I miss hearing people playing music around me. Like, I used to dance for a pop artist and she would often play the guitar during our breaks and I really enjoyed it. It’s been a long time since I last heard someone playing music to me…  
Keito took this last sentence as an opportunity, he took a deep breath and proposed boldly.  
— I can play you something if you want.  
Hikaru’s eyes widened.  
— What… what are you talking about?!  
— I… hm, I can play the guitar, and, if you want, I can go fetch mine and play something for you, he answered not looking at Hikaru.  
Aika’s face broke into a smile.  
— Really?! Oh, I would love to hear you play Keito!  
Keito smiled back, he turned to Hikaru, waiting for his approval, his lips turned into a small grin.  
— You heard the lady? Don’t make her wait...  
Keito stood up and hurried to his apartment, he took his guitar from its case and went back downstairs. As he passed before the bar, Yuya winked at him, in an encouraging way. Yuto raised a thumb up as he saw Keito, his guitar in hand. A few clients turned to look at him too and he was starting to feel a little uneasy. He settled at Hikaru’s table, next to Aika. She was all happy and Keito found she was cute and felt more confident, well, at least a little…  
— Ah! I’m so excited to hear you play Keito! I’m so happy right now!  
Keito took a deep breath, he looked up at Hikaru, who was giving him the most stressful look ever. And Keito realised that not only he was willing to please the client, but he was mostly willing to show Hikaru what he was capable of. He coughed, placed his fingers on the strings and started playing a famous ballad. Aika was delighted, and Hikaru was highly surprised, Keito was talented, and he looked confident not as usual. He played for a few minutes, and when he stopped, he was shocked to realise that everybody in the club had stopped talking in order to listen to him. Aika applauded and so did the rest of the clients, as well as the other hosts. Even Hikaru clapped his hands a little which made Keito feel proud. A little embarrassed, but proud.  
— Keito! That was wonderful! Thank you so much! I’m so happy! Hikaru-kun, you can be proud of your junior!  
Keito thanked Aika by bowing low. He had never felt so proud.  
— Ah! I know now!  
Hikaru and Keito gave a questioning look to the young woman.   
— I know who it is you remind me of! You look like Okamoto Kenichi!  
Keito felt his heart tightened in his chest, the comparison made him sad, but Aika was just trying to be nice, so he smiled, telling her it was a very flattering comparison. He couldn’t just tell her he was his son. And he was glad Hikaru didn’t react.  
After the clients left, all the hosts went to congratulate Keito for his performance, which they thought was even more incredible as he hadn’t rehearsed beforehand. Before leaving the club with Yabu, Hikaru approached Keito.  
— I haven’t changed my mind concerning you working here, but I have to admit that you did great tonight…  
Keito felt himself blush, a compliment coming from Hikaru was the last thing he was expecting.  
— But don’t get too bold about it, ok?!  
Keito snorted, he nodded and turned to Yuto who was waiting for him down the stairs. The taller guy gave a friendly punch on Keito’s arm, winking at him and whispering a soft “Good job”. Keito smiled, tonight had proved him something, tonight had shown him he could do it.


	9. Chapter 9

A week after Keito’s unexpected performance, he was delighted to go to work as Yuya had informed him that Hikaru had taken a few days off. So he had been instructed to team up with other hosts for 3 days. The first night he worked with Yuto again, keeping company to 2 girls who had come for the first time to an host club as they had just turned 20, they weren’t regulars, so it was interesting for Keito to witness how it worked when the clients were newcomers. Yuto wanted one of the two to become Keito’s first regular. But the girls seemed more like they came just out of curiosity rather than planning to come in a regular way.  
On the second day, Yuya put Keito with Yabu, which made Keito feel uneasy because he had this image of Yabu as being like Hikaru… But he was surprised when he realised that Yabu was in fact very friendly, and he also had a way to teach things which made Keito pay close attention to his advice. He worked in a different manner than Hikaru or even Yuto. Yabu was much more in a seductive approach which unsettled Keito at first. That night’s regular was called Mari, she was a very short 36 year-old blond woman, she got recently divorced, indeed, her husband had discovered that she was cheating on him. They had been married for 2 years. Keito wasn’t really comprehensive with the fact that she had slept with another man, but he had to admit that she was nice, quite talkative, but in a good way. She had been Yabu’s regular for almost 3 years and it surprised Keito that she had continued to come to the club while she was married.  
— My husband was often away for work… so I needed company, and as my family live far away, I came here… rather often…, Mari exchanged a meaningful look with Yabu.   
Her phone suddenly rang and she had to answer the call outside.  
— What’s wrong Keito? Yabu asked once they were alone.  
— It’s just… I’ve never thought that married women could come here…  
Yabu snorted.  
— You’re so innocent, it’s almost cute… Women seek attention, they are looking for what they don’t or can’t have. And I’m willing to give my clients what they want, Yabu answered while looking away.  
— You seem very concerned about your clients Yabu…  
There was a pause before Yabu continued:  
— You know Keito, sometimes, if you want to keep your clients, you have to please them…  
Keito raised an eyebrow, not sure if he understood what his senior was talking about.  
— Sometimes, if you want to keep them, you have to make some sacrifices… Mari isn’t a bad girl, she just needed someone with her, to support her and to make her feel loved.  
— But… I was wondering… isn’t it a lot to deal with? Keito asked hesitantly.  
— What do you mean?  
— I mean… She had her husband, she had a lover and she went to an host club… And why would someone come to an host club if they already have a lover?  
Yabu grinned a little.  
— But what if she was hitting 2 birds with one stone?  
Keito startled, 2 birds with one stone? That would mean…  
— You mean that… her lover was…, he swallowed hard.  
Yabu nodded.  
— Yes.  
So Mari’s lover was… Yabu?! Keito froze, that was… unexpected… and moreover… Well Yuto had already told him that some clients were seeking love affairs, but still… being a married woman’s lover…  
— And you… you don’t have any problem with that? Keito dared asking.  
— Not really… I just tell myself that I’m doing this for work, besides it’s not really unpleasant. So no, I don’t have any problem with that.., he paused, Hikaru has much more difficulties dealing with the fact that I am sleeping with some of my clients….  
Eh? “Some of his clients”? So Mari wasn’t the only one… There were others…  
— But you’ll see Keito, someday, you’ll have to make decisions when it’ll come to keeping your regulars…  
Yabu looked serious when he said that, but Keito hoped he would never have to do this kind of things ever, or more like he promised himself he’ll never do this.  
Keito finished work late, and he went back to his apartment after Yuto, the tall guy was already in bed, browsing his phone. Keito just changed into his pajamas and jumped onto the mattress, his arms crossed behind his head, looking at the ceiling.  
— What’s the matter? Yuto asked after Keito let out a long sigh.  
— I… really don’t get it…  
— Get what?  
Yuto had put his phone on his nightstand before rolling over to lie against Keito’s side.  
— Why would a married person need a love affair? And why would they come to a host club while they have someone waiting for them at home?  
— Did something happen with Yabu? Yuto guessed  
— Gosh! He’s sleeping with his clients! Can you believe it?!  
Yuto couldn’t help giggling at Keito’s obvious state of shock.  
— And you’re sleeping with me! Yuto joked  
— Yeah but… it’s… it’s different! You’re my best friend and beside… We’re not cheating on anyone! But here… going to a host club to cheat on your husband is...  
— Told ya! Yuto interrupted.  
— What?  
— I told you some of us were having sex with the clients…  
— I know… and Chinen told me too… but still… I… I don’t get it at all!  
Yuto snorted then settled into Keito’s arms, putting his head on his friend’s chest.  
— You know… I lost a client because of that once… Yuto almost whispered.  
— Because of… sex?  
— Yeah… she had been my regular for nearly 6 months, and she asked me to sleep with her... , he paused, of course I refused, but she kept asking again and again… and one day, she told me she wouldn’t come to see me anymore.   
Keito passed one of his arms around Yuto’s shoulders when the tall guy started playing with Keito’s shirt with his hand. He went on:  
— I learned afterwards that she went to another club, and found another host, who ended up sleeping with her… You know some other clubs have different rules, different methods…   
He let out a long sigh.  
— It’s funny because.. I shouldn’t be so emotional about it but still… You know, after some times, you build strong bonds with some of your regulars, and knowing that she left and found someone else felt like I’ve been cheated on…  
— You feel like you've been betrayed? Keito asked.  
— Exactly. But anyway, I would have never done that… sleeping with a client… but I understand why some do it. If it's what Yabu thinks right then let it be. We've got no right to judge him.  
Keito nodded, still not fully convinced about this but yeah, he had indeed no right to judge Yabu.  
— But you mean that some other clubs let their hosts sleep with their clients like it is something normal?  
— Yes, it's part of their services, Yuto answered yawning.  
Keito had troubles imagining working in such clubs and he immediately felt glad he was working at the Dear Club.  
— Imagine if tomorrow Yuya asks you to have sex with a client….  
— NO WAY! Keito pushed his friend a little away from his chest, Yuto stop that please! I'm already trying hard to deal with this situation so please stop that!  
Yuto chuckled while cuddling his friend.  
— Good night Keito…. Try to sleep well at least…  
— Yeah… thanks… I'll try…   
Yuto closed his eyes, ready to go to sleep.  
— Yuto…  
— Hm?  
— You’re not… you haven’t gone back to your place since a long time now… Is it… is it ok for you?  
Yuto straightened on his elbow.  
— Why are you asking? Do you want me to leave?  
— No, of course not! But I don’t want you to feel forced to stay… I mean… it’s been more than a week now and… I don’t want to be a burden to you…  
Yuto sighed, he leaned closer to Keito’s face and took it between his hands.  
— Keito Okamoto, you’ve never been and you’ll never be a burden to me, do you understand that? he dropped a kiss on his friend’s lips. Stop worrying and go to sleep NOW.  
Keito giggled and kissed Yuto back.  
— Understood, Sir.


	10. Chapter 10

Keito was starting to feel a little more confident about what he had to do at work, even if he still had troubles when the clients were flirting with him or too effusive, but he was working hard on hiding his embarrassment, and he was doing his best. The day after Keito had to work with Yabu, Yuto offered that him, Keito, Yamada and Chinen should eat together, the 4 of them were the same age and it was time for Keito to learn more about his colleagues. He knew Chinen from high school, but not that much. And Yamada? Apart from saying “Hello” and “Goodbye”, they hadn’t had a proper conversation yet. But Yuto had assured him they would get along well. It was decided that they would eat lunch at Keito’s apartment, because Yamada lived in the city, and Chinen’s apartment was in such a mess that they couldn’t fit in there. So they all gathered at Keito’s place a little before lunch, on a wednesday, Yamada had offered to bring food on his way to the club. Keito was glad he was close to Yuto, otherwise it would have been a bit awkward to have strangers at home. But he really had to get to know the others as they were now his colleagues, and they had to be able to rely on each other. Keito was surprised to see how Yamada behaved out of work, in fact he was pretty normal, and remarkably nice and Keito started to understand why Yuto had said they would get along rather well. Yamada started to praise Keito for his unexpected guitar performance from a week ago, and a compliment coming from the number 1 host of the club made Keito blushed. Yamada also liked the fact that he had gentleman manners and that was something the clients enjoyed a lot. 

— You live here too Yutti? Yamada suddenly asked noticing his colleague’s clothes on a chair.

Yuto and Keito exchanged an embarrassed look.

— I’m just staying for a moment, as I don’t have a lot of work to do these days, it’s easier to stay here, Yuto lied.

— Oh, ok, I thought you two were dating.

They denied the supposition, both of them blushing, it would have been so awkward having to explain they were just… sex buddies…

— You wouldn’t be the first couple here though, Chinen said mischievously

Keito raised an eyebrow.

— Yeah, Yabu and Hikaru have been together for quite a long time now, he continued.

— Eeeh? I didn’t know that! I thought they were only housemates, Yuto shouted, surprised.

Keito tilted his head, that could explain why Yabu said Hikaru didn't agree about him sleeping with his clients…

— What is it Keito? Yamada asked when he noticed the other’s expression.

— Well I've just understood something… something that Yabu told me yesterday which makes perfect sense now…

— You mean concerning…. Yuto started.

— Yeah.

Chinen and Yamada exchanged an interrogating look. Before turning back to Yuto and Keito.

— Could you guys explain yourselves please? Yamada asked almost annoyed.

— Can I… talk about it? Keito asked Yuto not really sure if they could discuss about this matter.

— I've already told you Yabu and Hika were in a relationship! It's your turn to give us a gossip!

After Chinen complained, Keito began to explain his conversation with Yabu and how he would, rather regularly, sleep with his clients. The two guests had quite similar reactions, Yamada wasn't really surprised even though he didn't really like that and Chinen looked like Keito had just confirmed something he was suspecting.

— I feel like there are still so many things we don't know about each others… Yuto declared in a low voice.

— True… Yabu should be careful… it can start like this and end like Ryu… Yamada stated 

— Ryu? Keito asked a little bit confused.

Yuto’s stare saddened as soon as he heard the short name.

— Yutti knows…, Yamada went on before turning to Chinen, I don’t think you’re aware of this story Chi…

The shorter guy tilted his head as to inform Yamada he didn’t know what he was talking about.

— Who’s Ryu? Keito asked Yuto.

— Well, there was another host before Chinen arrived, his name was Ryutaro Morimoto and he was the youngest among us but…, he exchanged an uneasy look with Yamada, Yuya fired him after he found out that he was asking his clients for money…

Yuto paused and Yamada decided to continue in his place.

— First of all he was underaged to work here, but as he needed money to help his family, Yuya accepted him, he was already taking risks by making him work while lying about his age. Of course he wasn’t allowed to drink alcohol and so it was hard to keep it as a secret. Most of his clients were grown-up women. After some months, Hikaru and Yabu noticed that he… acted different, and Dai-chan regularly saw him hanging out with his clients outside of work. And… he paused, well in fact…

— He was asking them for money… Yuto ended.

Yamada nodded.

— Yeah, and it’s forbidden, but he asked them anyway. I don’t know why, because the salary was quite good here. He had regulars and he lived here so… I really don’t understand…

— So… what happened? Keito asked

— Dai-chan told Yuya, who held a meeting with the eldest members, Hikaru and Yabu also told him they suspected that something was going on with Ryu and his clients. I think Yuya discussed with Ryu about that matter, but it didn’t turned out well, Ryu must have refused to stop because Yuya eventually fired him…, he paused a little, It has been quite difficult after that… Yuya asked Ryutaro to leave and it felt like a defeat for him who had always wanted to help everyone and…

Yamada sighed.

— What happened to Ryutaro? Chinen asked.

— Well that’s the worst part, he opened his own host club and recruited young hosts, including his own little brother, and since then, it’s quite complicated.

— The Jewel Club, is that it? Yuto added.

— Yeah, and they don’t work like us…

Yuto elbowed Keito.

— That’s the kind of club I was telling you about the other day, you know, with different rules and all…

Keito nodded.

— And since then, it’s like a gang war sometimes… They are not really fair-play, they spread rumors, try to steal clients… Yuto explained.

— They want us to close the club, Yamada stated, but it’s not going to happen, never.

Chinen turned to Yamada and stared at his determined look.

— I now understand why some had harsh reactions when I arrived, Chinen sighed.

— Me too… Keito added.

— I didn’t think Yuya would have given Ryu’s flat to someone else though… Yamada whispered.

— Eh?

Yamada raised an eyebrow to Yuto’s obvious state of surprise.

— You didn’t know?

— Didn’t know what?

— Well this is Ryu’s former apartment.

— Eh? Keito shared a surprised look with Yuto.

He looked around him. So Yuya had let him settle into Ryutaro’s place.

— I didn’t know it was Ryu’a flat, Yuto confessed.

— I wonder why Takaki let me stay here… It’s kind of… 

— For having known Yuya for a long time now, I think that it’s a sign that he wants to move on, to let the past behind…

— You didn’t like Ryu? Chinen suddenly asked Yamada.

Yamada tilted his head, considering the question for a few seconds.

— Hmm… it’s not that I didn’t like him… But he was kind of special you know… First of all with the clients, he played the nice young boy, but in private he wasn’t very friendly… he was haughty and he was often criticizing us, even the older. I think that he even slept with a client before reaching the age of majority… but I’m not sure about that…. Anyway, now you know everything.

— Well, he is a little bit resentful and thus we happen to have some quarrels with his club now… Yuto added.

— What kind of problems? Keito asked

— They steal our clients…? Chinen said looking up at Yuto.

Keito stared at his friend.

— The client you lost… was it because of them?

Yuto nodded.

— Yes, she went to their club and is now a regular of one of their hosts…

— Is it like this with other clubs? Keito asked

— I don't think so… Yamada wondered

There was a pause before Yamada spoke again.

— Keito, do you want to work with me tonight?

— Eh?

— I have several regulars at the same time so I wouldn’t mind a little help, moreover, it would be good for you to work with the number 1 host!

Yamada was pointing at himself, laughing.

— That would be great, but I don’t want to disturb you… Keito answered while looking down.

— You won’t! Don’t worry! And I’m sure Yuya wouldn’t mind, it’s going to be fun!

Yuto elbowed Keito and winked.

— Lucky you!

— When is Hika coming back? Chinen suddenly asked

— Tomorrow I think… Keito said.

— How is it? Working with him.

— Hmm… hard… Keito said after a long sigh, I feel like I’m a burden for him…

— Don’t worry, you’ll soon have enough clients to work on your own , I’m sure of that! Yuto reassured his friend by patting his shoulder.

Keito gave a thankful smile to his best friend.

— Then, it’s settled! You’re working with me tonight!

Keito smiled and they shook hands, he felt better knowing he could count on other people than Yuto, he felt better he now had new friends.


	11. Chapter 11

While working with Yamada, Keito realised how much work this job represented. Ryosuke had 3 clients that night thus he had to move from table to table every 20 minutes as to not let the girls alone for too long. That’s when Keito had his part to play, Yamada asked him to stay with the lonely clients while he was busy with another. At first it was quite unsettling because they were a bit reluctant, so Keito had to show how nice it could be to spend time with him. One of the girls was there the day Keito played the guitar, she talked to him about it, praising him for his awesome performance and hoping he would do it again on scene one day. The second one loved fashion and told Keito she would love to go to Europe because it’s known for its fashion sense, brands and famous creators. When he told her he used to live in England she was thrived and asked him how it was, how people looked, what was life like there. And Keito felt glad his life abroad could help him in his job again. The more time he spent with Yamada’s regulars, the more he understood why he was the number 1 host. First of all, he was a handsome guy, no one could deny it, he knew how to do his hair, how to dress, to look even more handsome. Then, he was also very good at acting, adapting his behavior to his clients, being a cool guy, then a more sensitive man, then a gentleman, a rebel,... everything the client wanted him to be… and that was astounding. Keito felt he had a lot to learn if he wanted to become a good host one day. It was easy working with Ryosuke, he was colder than when they gathered in private, but his instructions were clear and Keito didn’t need to ask twice about what he had to do. Nevertheless, the 3rd client was more difficult to deal with. She was completely fond of Yamada, and she didn’t like that he was spending time with other women. Yamada was her property and Keito quickly understood this when he was asked to sit with her to keep her company. She gave him a black look, letting her eyes travel from his feet to his face several times. Yamada introduced Keito to her, saying he would stay with her while he was busy. She caught Yamada’s arm when he stood up, pulling him back to his seat.

— I don’t want him Ryosuke-kun, I want you! He’s not even a proper host, he’s just a beginner… I want you…

Keito lowered his head, a little uneasy of this sudden statement.

— Rika, dear, I don’t want to hear you talk like that about Keito, he is my friend you know, besides, I wouldn’t let him with my most precious client if he weren’t someone I can trust…

She blinked several times, her mouth half-opened, not sure if she was supposed to continue arguing or if she should just register Yamada’s compliment. Ryosuke gave her his brightest smile and let Keito alone with her. Keito sat down near Rika and started a conversation, trying to find a subject he could elaborate on. But Rika wasn’t particularly helpful, she took her phone out and started browsing it, letting out long sighs as to show how annoyed she was. Keito was facing a wall and he was trying to find a solution. He needed to be able to face this kind of situation if he was willing to become a successful host.

— Ryosuke is really a wonderful person.

Rika looked up from her phone and stared at Keito silently. Good point, he had at least managed to catch her attention, he went on:

— He works hard to be the best, but I think he’s very lucky to have such nice clients for himself, I think I’m a little bit jealous…

This time Rika put her phone back into her bag and took a swallow of her drink.

— Has he ever talked to you about me? she asked, her eyes sparkling.

— Oh, I haven’t worked here for a long time.. but… he told me about this amazing client of his and now that I’ve met you, I don’t know who else he could have been talking about, Keito lied.

Rika’s lips curled into a smile, she seemed happy with Keito’s lie and it makes him feel a little bit guilty. He didn’t like lying, he never told lies, he was an honest person and he found himself struggling in his head. That was just a little lie which wasn’t hurting anyone and which could help him a big deal, so well…

— You seem to be very smart, Rika suddenly said.

Keito blinked, not really sure why she was complimenting him, so he just mumbled a small “thank you”.

— Ryosuke-kun might have told you already, but I’m a model.

Keito blinked again, not really knowing what to answer but happy the client was willing to have a conversation with him. So he tried to seem interested.

— Oh really? Well it’s not really surprising, look at how beautiful you are…

This time Rika showed him a genuine smile.

— Thank you! Keito…? Is that it?

Keito nodded. OK, another good point, she remembered his name.

— Do you work for a brand or…? he asked

— Yes, I work for several shops in Harajuku, I’m like a muse.

— Wow, that’s great! So you must have your picture on buildings and such?

She nodded.

— Yes, but only in Harajuku for the moment, but my goal is to become a model for more famous brands and sign bigger contracts, I want to appear on magazines and on TV.

The conversation continued until Yamada came back nearly half an hour later, he touched Keito’s shoulder to inform him of his presence and whispered to his ear that he now had to go back to the first regular. Rika welcomed her host with a large smile and even told Ryosuke that he had been right to let Keito with her because she had had a great time. Yamada gave a discreet thumb up to Keito before he left.

The night went on like this, Keito and Yamada coming and going from table to table, juggling with the 3 clients. It was kind of exhausting and Keito felt impressed when he realised that Yamada had to work like this almost every night. When they accompanied the last client to the door, Keito couldn’t refrain from letting out a long sigh.

— Tiring isn’t it? Yamada told him as they walked back to the bar.

— Exhausting! I don’t know how you manage to do this all the time!

Yamada giggled.

— Well, with time you kind of get used to it.

He stopped in front of Keito when they reached the bar.

— You did really well tonight Keito, my 3 regulars told me how nice you were to them, they were truly happy, they spend a great time with you, even Rika! Who’s not the easiest client to deal with… Thank you Keito, really.

Yamada bowed a little which made Keito blush, being praised by the number 1 host only 2 weeks after his arrival, that was unexpected, but he felt proud, he had managed to do his job properly.

— I’m happy I could be of help! Thank you for offering me this opportunity Yama-chan!

It was Keito’s turn to bow, and Yamada chuckled when he heard the nickname. He put a hand on Keito’s shoulder.

— You’ll become a great host Keito, I’m sure of that.

They stayed like that for a few seconds, smiling at each other. Yamada stated it was starting to look a little awkward, he waved Keito goodbye and left the club to go home. Keito stayed next to the bar, still feeling a little dizzy with all that had happened. Yuya, who was cleaning glasses behind the counter and who had been watching them the all time dragged him back to reality.

— Well I think I can start to let you deal with the clients on your own now.

— Eh? Really?

— Yes, you did well tonight, that wasn’t easy, dealing with 3 clients, moreover, they were not even yours. I’ll tell Hikaru to let you keep company to the lonely clients when the others are busy from now on.

Keito’s eyes were sparkling.

— Thank you so much!

He bowed several times before aiming for the stairs. Yuya called him from afar:

— Keito, Good job.

Keito’s smile couldn’t have been bigger, he felt proud. Beside, that was the first time someone was complimenting him for doing something correctly. He ran up the stairs, impatient to tell Yuto about all this.

~~~  
— He's quite excited.

Takaki raised his head when he heard Daiki’s voice.

— I don’t think he’s used to being encouraged or anything… he answered.

— Isn’t his father a rock star or something?

— What does it have to do with anything? Yuya asked raising an eyebrow.

— Well, I mean, he should be used to being praised, you know like “wow, your father’s a celebrity”...

— Dai-chan… this has nothing to do with him… so please, don’t talk about this… Keito’s here for a reason.

Daiki nodded.

— Sorry…, he paused, by the way Yuya, there is something I wanted to ask you…

Takaki raised an eyebrow at Daiki’s uneasy tone.

— What is it?

— Could I take a day off next week? Like on Tuesday for example…?

Yuya thought for a minute, checking his small notebook.

— Inoo’s already off on that day though…

— Yeah I know…

Takaki looked up to the smaller man.

— I was planning to take him out to eat so…

Takaki froze, he was starting to fear that something was going on between Daiki and Inoo, it was the second time Daiki was asking a day off on the same day as Inoo’s and he had already refused the first time, he couldn’t let this look suspicious.

— Sure Dai-chan… he just let out.

— Thank you Yuya!

Daiki didn’t seem to notice his boss’s cold tone, he was too busy already planning his date with Inoo to bother about anything else.


	12. Chapter 12

Keito woke up rather late the next morning, he had reported everything that had happened as soon as he had joined Yuto in bed. It had ended in a rather sexual kind of celebration which Keito was reminded of when he noticed he had slept naked. Yuto was still asleep next to him, not wearing anything either. Keito sat up and let his eyes wander around the bedroom. Yuto still hadn’t gone back to his own apartment since Keito started working at the club. And it was starting to be obvious that he lived there with all his belongings settling little by little in every room of Keito’s small flat. Not that it bothered Keito or anything, but it felt strange. They had only “lived” together for a short time, back in high school, during the holidays while Keito’s father would be away or after they graduated, when Yuto left his parents’ house after they got divorced, he settled in his current flat and Keito had stayed there a little too.

In fact Keito was actually worried that the others would start to imagine things… and he didn’t want to have to explain what their relationship was really about because it could seem rather peculiar from an outside point of view. And the last thing he wanted was to feel judged for a thing he was happy about. In fact, Yuto was never mentioning the possibility of him going back to his own flat and thus, the topic was never put on the table.

They spend the day with Chinen, who came to Keito’s place a little before lunch and he only left before work. It was nice spending time with Chinen, and Keito already saw the little man as one of his friends, which seemed reciprocal. They even planned some activities for the following weeks. Chinen left a little before 5pm to get ready for work.

— What’s wrong? Yuto asked after Keito let out a long sigh.

— Hikaru is back tonight… he complained while doing his hair.

— Of course he’s back! Yuto giggled, you’re really scared of him aren’t you?

Keito turned around to look at his friend and nodded.

— What?! You’re not even denying it?

— No, he scares me… Like really… So I’m happy I’m going to have other things to do than staying with him.

They went down for the meeting, joining the others in front of the bar. Hikaru stared at Keito all the time but Keito only glanced back once or twice, too afraid to face him. Keito noticed how tired his senpai looked, despite the fact that he just had a 3 days long holiday. Even though he was barely looking nice when they were together, Keito had to admit Hikaru looked rather gloomy that evening. They both settled at Hikaru’s table while waiting for his regular who didn’t seem to be on time. And that was when Keito felt the least comfortable: when he was alone with Hikaru. Keito was playing with his sleeves when his senpai’s voice made him startled:

— How was your work while I was off?

Keito looked up, eyes widened as his brain was trying to register the fact that Hikaru had asked him a question, without seeming to be willing to make fun of him nor to scold him.

— … Well… pretty well… Keito mumbled.

— What did you do?

Wait… What? Was Hikaru really willing to have a conversation with him? Was he really asking him something?

— I… hum… I worked with Yuto on the 1st day, then with Yabu and yesterday I helped Yamada with his 3 regulars.

Hikaru’s eyes widened.

— You… You worked with Yamada?

— Well, I was in charge of his clients while he was busy with another one…

— So… How was it?

— Well,... it turned out well… Yuya offered me to deal with some clients on my own now, so I guess he was satisfied with what I did....

Hikaru blinked several times, considering the fact that he had told Keito to quit few days ago and now, in only 3 days, Takaki was offering him to work on his own from time to time, that was unbelievable. Hikaru opened his mouth to speak but Yuto arrived at the same time, patting Keito on the shoulder to catch his attention.

— Keito, come with me.

He smiled at Hikaru and Keito waited for him to give him the permission to dismiss before following Yuto to the doorway, where two young women were standing next to each other. As they came closer, Keito recognised Ai-chan, the customer he met on his first night. She was holding the other girl by the arm, a bright smile on her face as she watched Yuto and Keito approaching.

— Hello Ai-chan! Yuto said lively.

She smiled back and turned to her friend.

— Yuto, Keito, this is Eri-chan, she’s my best friend, Eri-chan, this is Yuto, and this is Keito, she gestured to each of them.

Eri bowed, looking a little embarrassed. Keito wasn’t really getting why he was needed, but Yuto seemed to be hiding something. They settled at Yuto’s table, the four of them. Yuto took the girls’ orders and stood up to fetch the drinks. Meanwhile, Keito was left alone with the 2 girls.

— I’m happy to see you again Keito-kun! Ai told him.

— Me too, I wasn’t expecting to see you tonight. Keito answered.

— In fact it’s a surprise… Yuto-kun knows already…

Keito raised an eyebrow, not really knowing what surprise to expect. Yuto came back quickly with the beverages and spoke before they cheered.

— Keito, Ai-chan has got a surprise for you! Yuto turned to her, smiling.

— Yes! You see, my friend Eri, she took her friend’s hand in hers, has always wanted to come to a host club, but she wouldn’t make her mind on a host, you know, she’s very shy.

Ai giggled when Eri started to blush.

— But when I met you when I came the other night, I was sure you were the kind of guy she would feel at ease with! So I offered her to come with me tonight, to meet you Keito-kun.

Keito wasn’t sure he understood what Ai was trying to say, Yuto noticed and he clarified:

— Ai-chan told me about it the other day when she left. I thought it was a good idea because with what she told me about Eri-chan, I was sure you would be the perfect host for her.

Eri slowly looked up to glance at Keito, she was really cute, her long black hair framing her blushing face in a dolly way, she took a deep inspiration and started talking in a very low voice.

— I’m sorry I couldn’t come sooner… I’m still a university student and I work part-time in a shop… So I’m quite busy… and so you know… I won’t be able to come really often but…

— What she’s trying to say is that she would like to become your regular, Ai clarified.

Eri nodded, her cheeks turning bright red, Keito felt he was blushing too. He bowed low in front of the young woman.

— Thank you very much, I’m really happy and I’ll do my best not to disappoint you.

Yuto laughed.

— I now understand what you meant Ai-chan, they will definitely get along well!

They cheered before eventually drinking. Keito was thankful, Eri was going to be his first regular and that was thanks to Ai-chan. And even if she wouldn’t be able to come often, he was happy that someone would sometime come just to see him.

At closure time, Yuto went to see Yuya to tell him about the good news. He congratulated Keito and informed him that next time, he’ll be able to have his own table, he felt like he had achieved the most important thing in his life ever. Hikaru passed next to him when heading for the exit, Yabu leading the way. Keito hailed Hikaru, who turned around, frowning at Keito.

— What?

Keito felt all his courage being drained out of his body at his senior’s cold tone.

— I… hm… I just wanted to tell you I earned my first regular tonight…

Hikaru raised an eyebrow, Keito could have sworn his facial expression softened a little, but it changed as soon as Yabu came closer.

— Congratulations Keito! You’re learning fast! Your teacher must be good! The older man elbowed Hikaru meaningfully. 

— I hope you’ll earn many more, Hikaru told Keito, so that you’ll quickly stop being a burden to me…

Keito froze, almost hurt by his colleague mean words, few hours ago he had seemed so nice but he was obviously back to his normal self.

— I hope so too, Keito simply answered.

He turned around and went up the stairs with Yuto.

— This man really has a dual personality… Keito let out, annoyed.

Yuto glanced in Hikaru’s direction spotting the 2 older men stepping out of the club, the smaller of the two just looking quickly over his shoulder to meet Yuto’s gaze, a sad look on his face.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: EXPLICIT SEX (don't read it if you feel uneasy about it)

— I’m back, Yuya said while entering his flat.  
But no one answered, strange, Inoo had left work before him, so he should have already been there. Yuya took his phone from out of his pocket and checked it. No messages nor missed calls. He texted Inoo, asking where he was. The answer arrived quickly.  
“Home, with Dai-chan, sorry, coming as soon as he leaves.”  
Yuya sighed, “Dai-chan”, Daiki… again… he was certainly asking Inoo out for Tuesday… Yuya ruffled his own hair, he was obviously being jealous, he didn’t like the fact that Daiki was clearly interested in Inoo, and he was struggling between acting like a jealous boyfriend or keeping his composure as his relationship with Inoo had to stay secret. He would definitely have to talk to his lover about this matter, because it was already driving him crazy. Takaki aimed for the bathroom and took a quick shower before settling in bed. He considered sending another text to Inoo, but he didn’t want to look too pushy. He had to play his cards well because he knew Inoo would get angry if Yuya was mean to Daiki. He knew they shared a strong bond since they met each other but still… Yuya rolled on his side, switching his phone to the camera app, taking a selfie in bed, trying hard to look the most appealing possible to convince Inoo to come home quickly. He took 3 or 4 shots, scrutinising them and send the one he found best to Inoo, with just a sentence: “waiting for you”. He tapped the “send” icon and waited, staring at the ceiling. He trusted Inoo, he knew he wouldn’t cheat on him or anything, but still… he wasn’t afraid of what Inoo could do, but much more of what Daiki could do… as he wasn’t aware of their secret relationship. Moreover, it wasn’t part of Yuya’s habit to lose his temper for such things, but when it came to his precious lover, he had troubles keeping his calm.  
After 20 minutes which seemed like an eternity, he considered sending another pic to Inoo, he was trying to look as cute as possible when the sound of the front door being open resonated into the flat. Yuya quickly put his phone away, pretending to be asleep. He saw the light in the living-room through the door frame, the sound of clothes being removed and a long sigh when the bedroom door finally opened to let Inoo’s silhouette appear.  
— I know you’re not sleeping. Inoo said in a monotone voice.  
Takaki removed the blanket and looked up to see Inoo coming to the bed, the thin boy settled in his spot on the bed, only wearing his underwear. He came close to Yuya, cuddling and burying his head in his hair.  
— Missed me? he whispered.  
Yuya turned around, facing Inoo, wrapping his arms around his body to drag him as close as possible.  
— Definitely, yes.  
He felt Inoo chuckled in his arms.  
— What happened? Yuya asked after a few minutes.  
Inoo let out a long sigh before moving a little so that he had his head resting on Yuya’s chest.  
— Dai-chan wanted to talk… he answered.  
— About? Yuya asked, pretending he never spoke with Daiki.  
— Stop that Yuya, you already know. Inoo went on anyway, He wants to go out with me on Tuesday afternoon, and go eat somewhere in the evening.  
— … and? Yuya dared to ask.  
— And I said yes, why would I refuse?  
Yuya sighed… what he was actually angry about was that the both of them couldn’t do things like that… Or at least very rarely. They would go out on Christmas, sometimes for Valentine’s day and also for their anniversary together, so thrice a year minimum, but Yuya wished they could do it on a more regular base. Going to the cinema, to the restaurant, or just taking a stroll in a park. But it was complicated. First because of their jobs, which didn’t let them a lot of free time, and then because they had to be discreet…  
— Yuya... could it be that you’re being jealous?  
Takaki straightened, not sure if he should say what he really thought about all this. He took a deep inspiration and started letting everything out.  
— Listen Kei, I know you and Daiki share a special bond, but still… I’m not sure it’s just about friendship for him…  
Inoo looked up to stare at his boyfriend in the dark, he inhaled longly as to think of the right words to say:  
— I’m aware of this.  
Takaki startled, he had expected Inoo to deny this statement, not to confirm it. The thinner boy started rubbing Yuya’s stomach.  
— Yuya, I know how Daiki feels about me, and the truth is I like him very much. he paused, but it’s you that I love Takaki Yuya, and after all these years, you should know it.  
He kissed Yuya’s lips before he could answer anything, caressing his face to deepen the kiss after a few seconds. Yuya broke the kiss after a little while, pulling Inoo closer, stroking his hair.  
— I’m sorry… I shouldn’t be jealous like that, besides, I trust you… So pardon me…  
Inoo smiled, dropping a kiss to Takaki’s cheek.  
— I accept your apologies… but just because you’re cute…  
He let his hand wander on Yuya’s shoulders, slowly going down his chest, delicately brushing his lover’s skin with his long fingers. Meanwhile, he started dropping soft kisses on Yuya’s neck, on his earlobe and on his jawline. Yuya could feel Inoo’s plump lips stimulating all the little nerves under his skin on such sensitive spots. He couldn’t help but whined at those overwhelming sensations, Inoo always knew how to make him fall apart under his touch. He liked when he was the one igniting sex, he had this way of always managing to get what he wanted and Yuya found his lover just irresistible. He liked all of his boyfriend’s personality, could he be cute, serious, or acting sexy like that.  
— I love you… Yuya whispered as Inoo continued his kissing trail on his body, I love you so much Kei…  
He felt his lover smile against his skin but he didn’t say anything, instead, he let his hand go lower on Yuya’s body, aiming for the lower part of his stomach, there, he made few back and forth brushes with a soft touch of his fingers. He buried his face in the crook of Takaki’s neck, softly biting its thin skin. Takaki moaned as he felt Inoo’s long delicate fingers slowly starting to stroke his already strong arousal under his boxer.  
— Please Inoo-chan, stop teasing me… Yuya begged.  
Inoo giggled.  
— I don’t know if you deserve anything tonight… Mr Jealous guy… he answered mischievously.  
Yuya suddenly sat up on the bed, catching Inoo’s wrists, forcing him to fall on his back onto the mattress. He then moved to straddle the thinner boy, while pinning his hands over his head.  
— Ok, if you’re not giving, I’m taking, he declared before kissing Inoo’s half-parted lips.  
The latter smiled in the kiss, pushing Yuya’s butt with his knees to make him deepen the kiss as his hands were still stuck by his lover. Inoo had that erotic aura that always drove Yuya crazy, his lover’s personality was really like the 2 sides of the same coin. On one hand cute and almost girly, and on the other hand proud and erotic, and Yuya liked both. He liked Inoo’s entire being and he’d never get enough of it. He started kissing his way down on Inoo’s body, slowly releasing his wrists as he was going down, caressing each and every centimeters of his lover’s milky skin, Inoo had that habit to giggle a little every time Yuya would reach his arousal, he started kissing it throughout the fabric, biting a little at it, making Inoo cover his mouth with one of his long-fingered hand, desperately trying to contain his whines. Takaki reached for Inoo’s underwear, pulling slowly on it, setting his lover’s length free. He took it in his mouth, playing teasingly with his tongue, making it harder for Inoo to hold back his whines. Yuya reached for Inoo’s hand, leading it away from his face.  
— Don’t hold back, I want to hear you…  
Inoo blushed a little, holding on to the bedsheets instead.  
— Yuya…. Inoo let out as the older man continued his sweet torture.  
When he felt Inoo couldn’t take it anymore, he proceeded to humidify his fingers, leading them to Inoo’s entrance, pushing 2 in at once, not as slowly as Inoo was expecting, hence a gasp he had to let out, but he was so used to Yuya’s actions that he immediately relaxed, melting in the enjoyable sensation going through his body. After a few minutes, Yuya replaced his fingers by his arousal, leaning closer to his boyfriend to kiss him as he pushed his way inside him. Making Inoo hold his breath in the kiss for a few seconds, Yuya bit his lips, moving away a little, locking eyes with Inoo, only one millimeter apart from his face. He could feel Inoo’s already irregular breath on his skin.  
— You drive me crazy… he whispered as he had just realised how gorgeous Inoo was.  
Inoo kept looking into Takaki’s eyes, biting at his lower lips as he started rolling his hips, indirectly telling Yuya to move. The older man did as he was told, he slowly but deeply started to move back and forth inside Inoo, each time letting out a short groaning. How was he managing to keep his composure in front of the others when he was being intimate with such a gorgeous man?  
He pushed deeper inside Inoo, kissing him at the same time.  
— I love you… he whispered into the thinner boy’s ear.  
But Inoo couldn’t answer, only able to moan loudly, too focused on the insane pleasure he was feeling as he reached climax, his arousal being stuck between their bodies. When he felt Inoo’s inner muscles tightening around him, he couldn’t hold back any longer, Yuya came in a low growl, burying his face into Inoo’s hair, staying close as a hundred sensations was flowing through his body.  
— If that’s what it’s like when you’re jealous then… Inoo suggested, panting, wrapping his arms around his lover.  
Takaki let himself fall on Inoo after pulling out from his body. Inoo caressed his lover’s hair, kissing it at the same time.  
— Yuya…, he started, I love you… don’t ever think it’s going to change… No one’s going to make me change my mind…  
Yuya giggled, but he could sense how serious Inoo’s words were. He wrapped his arms around him, and nodded against his chest. He trusted him, he had always trusted Inoo, so why would that change? The only thing he should worry about was to keep on lying about their relationship, that was actually the most important thing even if it was starting to become rather complicated.


	14. Chapter 14

The following tuesday, as it had been planned, Keito went out with Yuto and Chinen, mostly shopping and eating. Keito was thrilled he could spend time with his friends in another environment than the club. He hadn’t left the building since he had moved in, only going to the nearest conbini to buy food. The last time he went rather far was when he came to his father’s house to fetch his belongings. It felt like it was ages ago already… while it had only been something like 2 weeks.

Even though he still didn’t know much about Chinen and Yamada, Keito already felt close to them so he was delighted when Yamada joined them at a café where they had settled in after lunch. Chinen was joking about how expensive Yamada and Keito’s clothes look. Yamada had an excuse as being the best host, he needed to look good and as he earned a lot of money, he could afford it. Keito was less at ease, perfectly aware that he owed his money to his father. Even if he had cut ties with him, he still had his stuffs which made him feel rather guilty.

— Yutti’s clothes are nice too! Yamada suddenly remarked, gesturing at Yuto’s outfit.

— Oh, that’s just shooting stuffs.

Chinen raised an eyebrow.

— When I do shootings, sometimes they give me the outfits I have to wear, Yuto explained to him.

— Oh, I didn’t know that! So I’m the only one in rather casual clothes then…

— But you look good, Keito said so quickly that it triggered suspicious looks from the others.

— I’m not really into fashion though… Chinen confessed.

— Chinen just has to be himself, he’s so cute the clients don’t really care about what he’s wearing, Yamada chuckled.

Chinen stared at him, pink starting to colour his cheeks.

— Thank you Ryosuke, I’m happy you think that about me.

Keito tilted his head, when it came to Yamada, Chinen seemed…

— Something’s wrong Keito? Yuto asked, a little concerned.

Keito shook his head.

— I’ll tell you later…

The hour for the pre-work meeting was close so they decided to go back to the club, strolling in less crowded places of the neighbourhood that Keito wasn’t familiar with at all. Yuto had gestured to the opposite direction, leading to the riverside, saying they never went there because it was that way the rival clubs were and Yuya had advised them not to go there as it could trigger some troubles, not from their club, but some other clubs were rather aggressive and considered that part of the city as their territory. 

They were passing by narrow streets when a group of people in one of them caught Keito’s attention. He pulled on Yuto’s sleeve, asking concerned.

— Hey, isn’t it… Daiki there?

Yamada quickly turned around, looking in the alley Keito was pointing at. The place was quite dark as it separated tall buildings, making it hard for the sunlight to light the place. They jumped as they heard a loud gasp followed by the sound of someone falling to the ground.

— How dare you! Go or I swear I’m going to kill you all!

Keito and the others exchanged a look, it was definitely Daiki’s voice. They ran into the narrow street, spotting 5 silhouettes in the shadow. Daiki had his back to them, he was standing in front of Inoo, who was lying down on the concrete, a hand on his face. 3 men were facing them. Yuto and Yamada froze when they recognised one of them.

— Shin… Yuto let out.

Keito looked up at him, an interrogating look on his face.

— Look like the proud knights came to save the Princess and her lad… the taller of the 3 said.

Yamada approached Daiki who had his hands already clenched into fists, ready to start a fight.

— I swear I’m going to break your jaw you son of a…

Yamada stopped him, putting a fierce hand on his shoulder.

— Stop Daiki, that’s just what they’re waiting for…

Meanwhile Keito had kneeled next to Inoo, evaluating how the lanky boy was.

— Are you ok Inoo-kun?

Inoo slowly raised his face to look at Keito, removing his hand to let him have a look. But Keito didn’t have time to see his face. Yuto’s voice immediately catching his attention, he turned to see his best friend going pass Daiki, standing in front of the 3 strangers.

— You better go now, you’ve got nothing to do here.

— We’re free citizens, we go wherever we want, a guy with short hair answered, his hands in his pockets, besides, they are the one who wandered in our neighbourhood.

He gestured at Inoo and Daiki.

— We’re outnumbered, the smallest of the 3 said, the one whom Yamada and Yuto had first recognised, we’re leaving now.

— Yeah, go before I wash that disgusting smirk off of your face, Daiki shouted.

The tallest one, one with red hair, let out a loud laugh.

— You better go back to work… Oh, wait, Princess’s going to have troubles working with such a face! Her prince’s not going to be happy.

They took advantage of the fact that the 4 colleagues had turned to Inoo to run away, laughing loud and patting each other’s shoulders. Keito watched them, his brain trying to register what the heck had just happened. He was brought back to reality when he felt Inoo’s hand on his arm, looking for help to stand up. Keito helped him to his feet, he hadn’t time to take a proper look at his face that Daiki pushed him aside, his hands on Inoo’s shoulders.

— Inoo-chan, are you ok? he asked, concerned showing in his voice.

He was scrutinizing the thin boy’s face.

— Yes, I’m fine, it just hurts a little, Inoo said while caressing the corner of his mouth.

Daiki froze when Inoo removed his hand, letting a bruise appear next to his pouting lips, Daiki reached out, delicately patting it with his sleeve.

— I’m so sorry Inoo-chan, I couldn’t do anything…

— What happened? Yuto asked.

— We were… and I couldn’t… I let… RAAH! Daiki shouted, ruffling his own hair while falling to his knees.

Inoo kneeled down in front of him.

— It’s ok Dai-chan, it was an accident, it’s not your fault…

— But I swore I would protect you, and I’m not even able to help you in such a situation… And those bastards… I swear I’m going to kill them.

Keito wasn’t getting everything that was happening, he lacked so many informations.

— We should go back to the club… Yamada finally said, making them all nod.

— Yuya’s going to be mad… Chinen said in a whisper.

This statement made Inoo freeze and Keito sensed how tense he was as he was helping him to his feet again while Yuto was helping Daiki. The small man punched the ground in a fit of anger.

— Daiki stop! You’re going to hurt yourself!

— Too late… Yamada said, looking at Daiki’s now scratched hand.

He let out a long sigh before reaching for Daiki.

— Come on Daiki, we need to go back, you’ll explain everything there.

They arrived at the club around 4.30, Yuya was already there, unpacking some drinks to fill the bar. He froze when he saw Inoo’s wounded face, he dropped the stuffs he had in hand and rushed to the other side of the counter.

— What the fuck happened?!

They all startled, astonished by Yuya’s sudden state of panic. He grabbed Inoo’s wrist and pulled him closer, looking closely at his secret boyfriend’s face.

— It’s ok Yuya, don’t worry…

Yuya moved Inoo’s hair away from his face, revealing another bruise on his forehead. 

— Inoo, this is definitely not ok, what the hell happened? You were with Daiki right?

Yuya looked away from Inoo’s face, eyes searching for the smaller man in the group. He met Daiki’s guilty face and felt his blood rushing through his body, he set Inoo aside and approached Daiki rather angrily, making the 4 younger hosts move away a little.

— Tell me what’s your job again, Yuya told Daiki.

The smaller guy’s eyes widened.

— I’m…

— You were supposed to look after him! You’re supposed to protect him! And the others! That’s your fucking job!

Inoo approached their boss, putting a light hand on his shoulder.

— Yuya, please, it’s not Dai-chan’s fault, calm down…

Keito looked around at his friends, they all looked shocked, none of them seemed to have ever witnessed Yuya losing his temper like that. Meanwhile, without anyone noticing, Yabu and Hikaru had arrived, having also witnessed Yuya’s fit of anger. Hikaru made a step forward as to go support Daiki, but Yabu stopped him, he started talking in a calm and confident voice as if he were the only person to know how to behave in such a situation.

— How about we all settle somewhere and talk our way out of this?

They all nodded, even Yuya who was breathing rather unnaturally as to try to find his composure back. They all went toward their changing room where Keito had only been once before. It was a cosy room with lockers for each of them, big couches at the back of the room surrounding a round low table.Even if it looked like a meeting room, they actually never held any meeting there, preferring the bar counter. But for once, Yabu thought they would be more at ease in this room. They entered the room one by one. Daiki being the last one to come in, Yamada took him by the arm and invited him to sit next to him and Chinen, as far as possible from Yuya. Yabu made Inoo sit between Keito and Hikaru on purpose and Yuto went to fetch water and served a glass each. Yamada handed one to Daiki who had his eyes red, tears threatening to roll down his cheeks any moment. Yuto went out and came back with a small pack of ice he had previously wrapped into a small towel, he gave it to Inoo who pressed it against his wounded lips. Yabu then started to speak in such a calm tone that Keito found it reassuring. Instinctively, he had leaned as close as Yuto as he could, his tall friend brushing his thigh with his thumb as discreetly as possible.

— Now would be a good time to explain what actually happened today. Yabu said.

Inoo glanced at Daiki as to inform he would be the one talking, he inhaled longly.

— Dai-chan and I were out today, we were walking around town when I told him there was a shop I really wanted to seen near the riverside.

Yuya’s face turned white but he let his lover continue. Inoo seemed to have remarked the change of expression on Yuya’s face.

— I know it’s near their club, but as Dai-chan was with me, I thought it would be a good opportunity to go there…

He looked down at his lap, Hikaru patted his shoulder as a proof of support.

— When we exited the shop, Dai-chan thought we were being followed so we tried taking small streets… we went into an alley where I waited while Dai-chan went back to see if there was actually someone going after us, and that’s when 3 hosts from Ryu’s club appeared from the other end of the street, the time I called for Dai-chan, Juri I think it was, had already punched me… I called for Dai-chan and he came just as he hit me a second time…

Daiki couldn’t hold his tears back any longer, he bowed his head, his hands clenched into fists on his lap.

— I’m so sorry Inoo-chan… so sorry…

Keito was trying hard not to cry too, he heard Yuto gave a sniffle too. Yamada started rubbing Daiki’s arm in an attempt to comfort him.

— Who were the 2 others… Yuya said, trying to stay as calm as possible.

— I think there were Juri Tanaka, Jesse Lewis and…

— Shin...Yuto ended Inoo’s list.

Yuya looked at him, eyes-widened.

— Shin… Shintaro? Ryutaro’s little brother? Hikaru asked to be sure.

Yuto nodded.

— Ok… Now we know what was that for… Yabu let out, crossing his arms.

— But why Inoo? Hikaru asked raising an eyebrow.

— They kept calling him “Princess” or something like that…Yamada precised.

Yuya jumped, he knew why… he definitely knew why… Ryutaro knew about him and Inoo. He had found out once while he was still working there. He had said he wouldn’t tell anyone, but he was without a doubt trying to blackmail Yuya… It was a nice argument to mess up with the others… Ryutaro’s goal was to make Yuya accidentally reveal his secret relationship with Inoo… by threatening Inoo or hurting him, like that day. And Yuya’s reaction had ruled in his favor… 

— Indeed… it’s not Daiki’s fault… I’m sorry, I lost my temper earlier. Yuya said in a rather low voice. 

They all looked at him, Inoo and Daiki being the most surprised of them.

— It’s ok, Yabu said, you care about us, that’s why you were upset.

He pressed Yuya’s thigh in a friendly way. Takaki gave him a light smile, it was a good guess indeed, he couldn’t afford his friends to find out about all this…

— Hum it’s… It’s almost time for work… Chinen pointed out.

They all sighed, looking at the clock hanging above the door. Yuya stood up, putting an end to their surprise meeting.

— I’ll take Daiki’s post for the opening. Keito, you’re taking care of the bar, he said, his back turned to his employees.

They all nodded and stood up, silently parting to get ready for that hard night of work to come.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: EXPLICIT SEX (again, sorry not sorry) (don't read it if you feel uneasy about it thanks ;) )

That night had been the hardest working night they had ever experienced. None of the hosts was at his best, and it gave a strange atmosphere. Inoo had been sent to his flat, Daiki taking care of him. Yuya quite reluctant about this, but he couldn’t say anything as he had already almost revealed his secret love affair with Inoo. He only wanted one thing, go lay down in bed with him, telling him how much he cared for him, how much he was worried for him, how much he loved him. But that wasn’t possible, he was the boss, he was the one everyone was relying on in such situations. But he had failed this time… He was thankful Yabu had been there to handle the situation. And he felt guilty, he had to care for them all, not only Inoo, he had been unfair with Daiki and he knew he would have to apology properly.  
As he had promised, he took Daiki’s job, most of the regulars being surprised to see him standing in the doorway.  
Before his regular arrived, Yuto dragged Keito to the changing room, closing the door behind them.  
— Yuto what are you doing? We have to…  
Yuto didn’t let Keito time to finish his sentence, he pulled him into his arms, hugging him tight while burying his face in his friend’s neck. Keito wrapped his arms around the tall man, letting out a long sigh as if it was all he had been waiting for all day. Yuto sighed too, almost starting to cry due to the huge amount of emotions they had all been through.  
— I’m sorry, Yuto whispered, I just needed a hug…  
— It’s ok…   
Keito was caressing Yuto’s back, in an attempt to comfort him. He was feeling like all his energy had been drained out of his body and he needed it too, Yuto’s presence, he needed it too. Yuto was his anchor, the only thing that was keeping him sane, and it had always been like that. With everything that had happened to him recently, Keito was glad he had Yuto, more than ever. Yuto took a deep breath, cleared his throat and moved a little to face Keito. The latter washed away a dawning tear from Yuto’s eyes, smiling lightly at him. Yuto watched, silent, like thinking about what he should do. He approached Keito’s face slowly and dropped a kiss on his lips which made Keito quivered a little, surprised by the sudden mark of affection in a non private place.   
— I needed a kiss too… Yuto justified himself with a small smile.  
Keito needed it too, he caught his best friend's face into his hands, cupping it to kiss him again but more passionately. As if Yuto’s lips were a remedy to his current state. Yuto let out a low moan, responding to the kiss, pulling Keito closer by grabbing his hips. He let Keito’s tongue in at once letting it meet his. It felt strange, it felt desperate, it felt insistent, like never before.   
— I need you… Yuto managed to say, panting, between two kisses.  
— Me too… Keito answered, so much…  
But he thought it was not enough, no words were strong enough to convey what he really felt. He let his hands go down on Yuto’s chest, grabbing his shirt.  
— Oh, so that’s where the two of you were…  
They both jumped as they heard Yabu’s voice, they hadn’t heard him open the door.   
— Yuto, your client has arrived, and Keito, we need some drinks.  
Their face turned bright red, it took them a few seconds to recall they were still in each other’s arms. They suddenly pulled apart, bowing to apologise to Yabu. The older guy laughed, opening the door wider, inviting them to go back to work.   
— Anyway, he said as they passed the door frame, that’s not the time nor the place… No matter what happened today…  
He had spoken in a rather bossy tone, which made Keito and Yuto felt all the more guilty, like children being scolded by one of their parents. They parted ways, Keito going behind the bar while Yuto was joining his regular who was already sitting at his table, apologising for being late. The atmosphere was quite heavy that night, even Yamada had a hard time smiling to his clients even though he was good at pretending.  
Once all the clients had arrived, Yuya joined Keito behind the bar, showing him how to make different cocktails and such. Keito thought he was unfocused, Yuya’s way of teaching was completely different from usual. After an hour, he turned to Keito.  
— Could you take care of closing the club tonight? I… I’d like to leave now, to see how Inoo’s doing and also…, he took a deep inspiration, I’d like to apologise to Daiki…  
Keito nodded, a little surprised that Yuya was sharing his thoughts with him.  
— Yuto knows how it works, he’ll show you…  
— Ok.  
Keito couldn’t really say no, besides, he wanted to do something useful to make up for his inappropriate behavior with Yuto earlier… in case Yabu was going to tell the others about it.  
Yuya left few minutes after that.  
Hikaru’s regular was the first to leave that night, so he came to sit at the bar.  
— Yuya’s gone? he asked.  
— He said he wanted to see how Inoo was and he wanted to talk with Daiki.  
Hikaru nodded, looking at his hands set on the counter.  
— I need a drink… give me a glass of whisky please.  
Keito blinked, not really sure if he was allowed to serve alcohol to the hosts during their work.  
— Come on Keito, my client is gone and everyone is busy, moreover, I have to wait for Yabu to go home…  
He looked up at Keito when he said that, meeting his eyes. Keito nodded and served Hikaru his drink. The older guy contemplated his glass, playing with the ice cubes floating in the yellow liquid.  
— It’s the first time something like this happens… Hikaru started.  
— Eh?  
— Well, we already had troubles with those guys, but it’s the first time they start a fight…, he paused, beside, I wonder why it was Inoo… He’s one of the oldest hosts, that could be a reason but still…  
Keito felt it wasn’t really a conversation, it seemed more like Hikaru just needed someone to listen to him without necessarily answering.  
— It’s also the first time I see Yuya furious like this… It was quite scary, seeing him losing control…  
Keito nodded, but more to himself than for Hikaru, the blond guy went on:  
— Well, it can’t be helped I guess… He is human after all, he can’t always be in control…  
— I’m glad Yabu was there to handle the situation, Keito said without really thinking about it, we needed someone confident, otherwise I don’t know how it would have ended…  
Hikaru raised his gaze, looking at Keito, tilting his head on one side, he blinked several times.  
— You haven’t been here for a long time but it looks like you already share lots of things with all of us…  
Keito blushed a little, worried he could have said something a bit borderline, but Hikaru’s tone wasn’t scolding him or anything, it sounded more like a genuine statement.  
— Indeed, Yabu handled it quite well… He can be a good leader… He always manages to gather us all…  
As Keito was listening to Hikaru talking about Yabu, he remembered that the two of them were dating which made him wonder how they were in private… Was Hikaru cold like he usually was with Keito or had he got a different personality… And was Yabu always so full of composure or… He thought for a minute, he was himself different with Yuto than when he was in public and with the others. Much more confident in private with Yuto… more at ease…  
The regulars started to leave one by one as the night went on. Yabu being one of the last with Yamada and Yuto.  
— You’re not leaving? Hikaru asked Keito after Yabu had handed him his jacket.  
— Soon, I’m waiting for Yuto to close the club.  
— Of course he has to wait for Yuto, Yabu said winking at Keito, they have things to finish.  
Keito’s cheeks turned bright red, Hikaru’s interrogating gaze was going from Yabu’s face to Keito’s.  
— What are you talking about?  
— Oh… nothing… he winked again at Keito.  
Yuto joined Keito at the bar just as the 2 older hosts were exiting the club just after Yamada.  
— What happened? Yuto asked when he noticed Keito’s red face.  
— It’s just… I hope Yabu knows how to keep his mouth shut…  
— I… trust him for that… I guess? Yuto simply said, blushing too.  
After an awkward silence they hadn’t experienced between them for a long time, Yuto took the key of the front door in the safe and went to lock it while Keito was switching the lights off, except those of the bar where they joined to check if everything was ok.  
— I think I need a drink… Yuto finally said as he sat on a stool.  
— Me too…  
Keito took out 2 beers and handed one to his friend before sitting next to him.  
— Cheers, to this never ending day… and to our “not making out ever again on our working place”, Yuto joked.  
Keito giggled.  
— Years ago we said “not at school”, now we have to agree on “not at work”...  
— We are such lost causes…  
They drank in silence, Keito stood up to put the bottles away when Yuto grabbed his hand, pushing him so that his back was resting against the bar counter, he put his hands on each side of Keito, trapping him.  
— Yuto, what are you…  
— We didn’t say anything about empty working place did we?  
Keito blinked, he knew Yuto was tempting him, the taller guy slowly approached from Keito’s lips.  
— This is tempting but… Keito started.  
Yuto came even closer, his lips only a millimeter from Keito’s, he moved his right hand to grab Keito’s crotch.  
— Come on,... where’s your self confidence? he whispered.  
— Yuto… I…  
Yuto prevented Keito from finishing his sentence by kissing him roughly. Keito tried to push Yuto away by pressing his hands on his chest but he rapidly melted into that hot kiss, grabbing on Yuto’s shirt. Yuto made Keito moan by starting to kiss his way down on his lips, then chin, jawline and neck, biting at the light skin as to let marks on purpose, he then started to unbuttoned Keito’s shirt, going lower and lower with his mouth, making Keito try to hold back his moans.  
— Sat up… Yuto told him.  
Keito looked down at him, raising an eyebrow.  
— Sat there, Yuto repeated, patting the bar counter.  
— Yuto are you…  
The tall guy put his hands on Keito’s hips, pulling him up, Keito helped him by jumping a little ending up sitting on the counter.  
— Better…, Yuto said while dropping a kiss to Keito’s lips.  
He then aimed for Keito’s trousers, unbuckling his belt while Keito was at last figuring out Yuto’s intentions. The tall guy slid his hand inside Keito’s boxer and took out his arousal, making his friend moan to the sudden soft contact.  
— Yuto… what if someone…  
— The doors are locked and everyone’s gone, if one of them was to come back, we would definitely hear them… so now let me taste you...  
Keito held on to the counter when Yuto took his arousal into his mouth. He let out a rather loud whine, cursing at Yuto for being so eager. The tall guy starting moving up and down Keito’s length with his mouth.  
— It’s been a long time since I last suck you… Yuto said teasingly before licking the tip of Keito’s cock.  
— Shut up and suck me… Keito ordered while gripping Yuto’s hair.  
— Here’s my wild Keito…  
Yuto moved his hands to grab Keito’s thighs, rubbing them as he tried to suck him deeper and deeper at each move of his skillful mouth.   
Keito threw his head backward when he felt he was close to climax.  
— Hmmm Yuto…  
Yuto knew it was the signal that Keito had reached his limit, he held onto his thighs harder and gave a few more back and forth moves with his mouth before he felt Keito tensed. The long haired guy let out a rather loud whine, cursing while calling Yuto’s name as he was releasing himself in his friend’s mouth making him swallow it all.  
Keito was trying to catch his breath while Yuto straightened, looking at him while wiping his lips with his sleeve, smirking. He helped Keito back to the floor and kissed him while he was dressing up correctly.  
— You were loud… Yuto teased him, it turned me on…  
Keito moved away quickly, a smile on his face that he was trying to hide.  
— I’m not doing anything to you here…, he warned his friend.  
— Did I go too far? Yuto asked pretending to be innocent.  
— Totally…  
Keito took his hand, switched off the remaining lights and dragged Yuto up the stairs, the lift being definitively too risky… They entered Keito’s flat, leaving their shoes in the doorway. Yuto had just reached the small kitchen that he was pinned against the wall, his chest against it. They hadn’t even switched on the light thus only the street lamps were lighting the room through the window. Yuto felt Keito’s hands going from his shoulders down to his hips.  
— Keito… what are you doing…  
Yuto asked panting while the other guy was kissing his neck. He then moved his hands, reaching for Yuto’s shirt from behind, unbuttoning it rather quickly and making it slid off of Yuto’s body. Keito then reached for Yuto’s trousers, starting to take them off too while kissing his friend’s now naked back and shoulders. He let the tall man’s pants fall to the floor, Yuto moving to step out of it while Keito was taking off his own.  
When his arousal was freed again, he pressed it against Yuto’s ass, catching his strong arousal from behind at the same time.  
— You were so eager to have sex…  
Yuto’s hands that were holding on to the wall clenched into fists. Damn, Keito could be so sexy…  
— Bend a little… Keito told him.  
Yuto did as he was told, indeed eager to whatever Keito was willing to do to him. Keito moved one of his hand to reach for Yuto’s mouth, making him lick his fingers to wet them before inserting one into Yuto’s intimacy making the tall guy moaned rather desperately. Keito moved a little inside to prepare him for something much bigger. It didn’t take long for Yuto to relax, his excitement making him rapidly ready to welcome Keito’s arousal inside him. Keito positioned himself in front of Yuto’s ass and pushed in softly until he was completely in. Both him and Yuto let out a curse word at the sweet overwhelming sensation.  
— I love feeling you inside me… Yuto whispered in a husky voice.  
Keito bit at Yuto’s skin, holding his thighs tighter and starting moving back and forth which made Yuto moan louder and louder with each of his friend’s thrust. Keito slid one of his hand to reach for Yuto’s arousal and started rubbing it, following the same rhythm as his hips.  
Keito’s mind went blank, nothing else mattered, there were only him and Yuto, and those hundreds of incredible sensations that he was the only one able to make him feel. It made him forget everything. Yuto helped him face life, he didn’t need anything else than Yuto to feel good and to stop worrying about the bad things that could happen in their life.   
Yuto was the first to reach climax, calling Keito’s name while holding on to the wall harder, releasing his white fluid on his friend’s hand and on the floor. He was struggling to stay on his feet, Keito’s hip thrusts becoming more and more overwhelmingly unbearable as his body was shivering from the aftermaths of his orgasm. Keito wasn’t long to follow, Yuto’s inside tightening around him making it impossible for him to hold back any longer. He grabbed Yuto’s hips harder, letting his head fall against Yuto’s now sweaty back as the wave of sensations caused by his orgasm was flowing through his body.  
He tried to catch his breath after pulling out from Yuto’s body, Yuto was panting too, his legs barely keeping him up as they were quivering.  
— Shower? Keito offered, breathing out.  
Yuto nodded, following Keito to the small bathroom. They took a shower as quickly as possible as both of them were eager to go to bed.   
Yuto let himself fall on the mattress, wearing only a boxer he had found on his way. While Keito had at least bothered to put his old t-shirt and sweatpants on.  
— That was a looong day… Keito sighed while settling into Yuto’s arms.  
Yuto nodded.  
— I’m sorry for earlier if I’ve been too… wild? Keito added.  
Yuto chuckled.  
— I love when you’re like that.  
Keito giggled.  
— But… coming two times in a row is.. exhausting… he answered, yawning.  
— Sorry, I couldn’t get enough of you…  
— It’s ok. I really hope Yabu’s going to keep quiet about… Keito added after a silence.  
— Well, even if he doesn’t, it can’t be helped right?  
— Yeah, true… I hope it’s going to be fine… Keito added after another pause.  
— What?  
— Inoo, Yuya… All this story…  
— Yeah, me too.. we’ll see how everyone’s doing tomorrow… now go to sleep.  
He kissed Keito’s hair.  
— Good night Yuto…  
— Good night… my sexy beast...


	16. Chapter 16

After having worked as a host for over 2 months, Keito was more at ease with his new job. He had managed to earn 5 regulars already, he was also responsible of the others’ regulars when they were busy with several ones. Keito spend less time working with Hikaru which seemed to, surprisingly, sadden the older man.  
Yuto still hadn’t returned to his own flat, only going there when he needed some of his personal stuffs, but most of his belongings were already in Keito’s apartment. He had kind of moved in and they had gotten use to living together, it was nice having a housemate, even if the others were starting to question their relationship, Yabu didn’t seem to have said anything about what he had witnessed in the changing room the other day. Things had come back to normal after that, Takaki had retrieved his usual composure the following days. Inoo’s face had looked better after only 4 days so he had managed to go back to work. Daiki was still looking a little gloomy everytime he was near Yuya or Inoo, mostly Yuya, this event seemed to have changed something between the two of them, even if Yuya had apologised to Daiki. It felt almost sad to see their friendship having turned into a more professional thing. Inoo was always trying to have the two of them interact together, but it didn’t feel natural. Even after having known each other for so long, it showed them that human relationships could be really complicated regardless of how much you knew each other.  
Nothing else had happened with the hosts from Ryutaro’s club, they hadn’t been in the neighbourhood since last time and the Dear Club hosts were glad about it, not really sure about how they would handle a new confrontation with them after what happened previously.  
One night, Keito was waiting for someone to assign him a task, standing next to Daiki in the doorway, exchanging thoughts about how much money Yamada would be able to make that week, making bets on some crazily huge sums when a woman entered the club.  
— A… Aika? Keito recognised the young woman who was approaching them.  
— Hello Keito! I’m happy to see you! She told him with an almost perfect English accent.  
Daiki blinked several times, turning to Keito, giving him an interrogating look. Keito turned to look for Hikaru across the room.  
— I think Hikaru’s already busy, Keito told Aika while taking her coat to the cloakroom.  
— I know… Actually I’m not here for Hikaru-kun today, she said shyly, in fact I came to see you, I was wondering if you would mind spending the evening with me and practise our English together.  
Keito raised an eyebrow, turning to Daiki to know if it was ok to spend time with another host’s regular. Daiki didn’t seem to have an answer either, so he made Keito wait while he was going to ask Yuya who was at his post behind the bar. Keito observed the scene from afar. He saw Yuya nod to Daiki while saying something to him. The smaller man was sent back to the entrance, he took Keito a few meters away from Aika to have a word with him.  
— Her name’s written in the agenda, but she had no designated host. I’m not the one who wrote it so I asked Yuya, he said that considering the fact it’s her choice to spend time with you then it’s ok, at least for tonight. We’ll have to think about it if it were to happen again, but…  
— But?  
— I don’t think Hikaru’s going to be happy about this… So if you have any problem, just go to Yuya ok?  
Keito nodded, he wasn’t as scared of Hikaru as he used to be, but still…  
He turned to Aika, leading her to his own table, he met Yuto’s questioning eyes as he was crossing the room to which he responded by shrugging his shoulders as to say “I’ve no idea what’s going on right now either”. Keito made Aika sit and brought her a drink. As she had requested earlier, she only spoke English with Keito who needed a few minutes to adapt.  
After an hour or so, Yuya approached Keito and patted his shoulder.  
— Your performance, remember?  
Keito startled, performance? Oh right, Yuya had asked him to prepare some music he could play on stage with his guitar.  
— I’m so glad I came today to see you play once more! Aika answered when Keito excused himself to go on stage.  
He smiled, remembering how much she had liked it the first time, and even if he had already done it once or twice during the past 2 months, he was all the more willing to do his best that night for her sake. He stood up and went to the small stage where his guitar had already been prepared next to a high stool, he took it and sat down, clearing his throat which was more to feel less tense than really useful as he wasn’t going to use his voice. The lights went dim as he started playing a melody he had composed few days ago. It wasn’t really finished but hey, no one would know. He played some famous pop songs and ballads that had been previously advised to him by Inoo as being the kind of songs the clients enjoyed.  
He set his guitar aside after playing for 20 minutes, bowing while the audience was applauding his performance along with his fellow colleagues. He joined Aika back to his table, the young woman unable to erase a large smile from her face, continuing to applaud even if the show was already over.  
— Keito, that was so so so great! I’m sooo happy!  
He was thanking her when a familiar voice called Aika’s name.  
— Aika-chan?  
Keito turned to see Hikaru standing next to the girl’s seat, an indescribable expression on his face.  
— Oh, hello Hikaru-kun! How are you?  
— I’m… hum, fine thanks, but I didn’t know you were here tonight, you should have told me, I would have shared my time between you and my other client.  
— Thank you Hikaru, but.... Well, the truth is I came to see Keito tonight.  
Hikaru snorted.  
— Oh really? He turned to Keito, You could have told me…  
— I… I didn’t know about it until she arrived.. And Yuya said it was ok so…  
Keito didn’t really know what to say.  
— I’m sorry Hikaru-kun, I hope it’s not a problem? I wanted to practice my English with Keito, that is all. I came back 3 days ago. I’m in Japan for 2 weeks for my studies, of course I’ll come again to see you.  
— I hope so Aika-chan, you know how much I like spending time with you. Hikaru answered, a forced smile on his lips.  
He stayed a few more minutes before going back to his own table where his other regular was waiting for him.  
— I hope I’m not causing you any troubles… Aika told Keito, genuinely concerned.  
— Don’t worry, you are not responsible for anything, it’s ok, Keito reassured her.  
But he was indeed worried, he knew how mean Hikaru could be and the only thing he could do was praying to finish work before his senior to go back to his flat as soon as possible to hide under his blanket.  
But sadly for Keito, Hikaru ended work first and was waited at the bar.The rest of the customers left almost at the same time. Keito accompanied Aika to the door, meeting Yuto who was waving goodbye at his client.   
— Wasn’t she one of Hikaru’s regulars? Yuto asked him as they walked back to the bar.  
Keito simply nodded as he was slowing down, praying for Hikaru to leave before he got there. But the older man stood up and walked hastily to Keito, grabbing him by the collar of his shirt, making the others jumped of their seats.  
— Hikaru what are you doing?! Yuto yelled at him.  
— So now you think you can steal my clients? Hikaru told Keito, not minding Yuto.  
— No… no it’s not like that! Keito tried to justify.  
— You play the nice guy in front of everyone and then stab me in the back? You’re just a little bastard! Hikaru went on, tightening his grip on Keito.  
The latter caught Hikaru’s wrist, trying to make him let go without hurting him.  
— Let go of him! Yuto yelled while pushing Hikaru away from his friend, can't you just talk about it?!  
The others had gathered around them, ready to stop them if a fight was to start. Yuya made his way across the small crowd, gesturing to Yabu to have him stand next to Hikaru. The tall guy put a hand on his boyfriend’s shoulder.  
— So you’re all siding with him? For real?! Hikaru asked incredulous.  
— Hikaru, we’re not siding with anyone here, let me explained, Yuya started. I am the one who allowed Keito to deal with you regular tonight. She had, herself, requested to spend the evening with him, moreover, you were busy. He didn’t steal her from you, SHE wanted to be with Keito. I don’t see the problem. Don’t talk about robbing other’s clients, we don’t do that here.  
Hikaru didn’t know what to answer, he stayed numb, blinking.  
— Beside, Yabu added, we have to trust each others, we are like a family…  
Yuya nodded.  
— The enemy isn’t among us, ok? We have to be united, like we’ve always been.  
Hikaru sighed, but it didn’t help him release the tension that accumulated in his body. He turned back to Keito:  
— Everything is falling apart since your arrival…  
Keito blinked, he could have sworn Hikaru was about to cry before he turned over and aimed for the back door, Yabu quickly following him after bowing in front of Yuya to apologise for his boyfriend’s behavior. Once the two of them were gone, Yuya asked the others to dismiss, only asking Keito and Yuto to stay with him. He gestured for them to sit at the bar.  
— I really don’t know why he is like that with you Keito… I’m sorry, Yuya said while handing them a bottle of beer each.  
— Hikaru has always been rather grumpy and all… but it’s true that he’s harsher with Keito… Yuto answered.  
Keito stared at his glass bottle, wondering what on Earth he could have done which could justify Hikaru’s behavior toward him.  
— Maybe I said something… Keito thought out loud.  
— Keito, we’ve known each other for more than 10 years now, I know you’re not the kind of person to say harsh thing to other people… So I really doubt that it’s because of you… Yuto answered before taking few swallows of his beer.  
Yuya did the same.  
— I’ve never seen him like that, even when new members arrived before…, Yuya sighed, maybe something happened in his private life…  
— Something with Yabu? Yuto asked, skeptical.  
— I don’t know, they didn’t say anything… and also, they’re acting like they always do…  
— I’ll do my best to make things go better between the two of us… Keito declared after drinking his beverage in one go, now, if you’d excuse me…  
He put his empty bottle on the bar and stood up, not even waiting for Yuto to go upstairs with him. The latter watched him go, not saying anything. When they were left alone, Yuya started to talk, his tone more gentle.  
— I understand why you like him.  
Yuto raised an eyebrow, surprised by his boss’s sudden remark.  
— Sorry?  
— He is really nice… but more than that, he is nice with everyone, he doesn’t hold grudge, he tries his best to make everyone happy and to be helpful. But surprisingly, he also has this incredibly confident side that he doesn’t show to everyone.  
Yuto lowered his eyes, leading them to the counter, a small smile progressively settling on his face.  
— Am I wrong? Yuya suggested, already aware of the answer to this question.  
— No… You’re right, he’s just like that. And.., Yuto paused, I’m proud to be his best friend.  
Yuya smiled.  
— You haven’t returned to your flat since he’s here…  
Yuto glanced up to meet Yuya’s knowing look.  
— Just best friends? The boss asked teasingly.  
Yuto let out a small laugh.  
— Hm. Yes, just best friends.


	17. Chapter 17

Chinen Yuri had always managed to get what he wanted. Whether when it was about a toy he wanted his parents to buy him when he was a child, or when he had a favor to ask from a teacher back when he was in school, or when he had been willing to date someone, no one had ever refused him anything. Because of that, he had been given a strangely high self confidence. Back in high school, he had already dated several other students, girls and boys, but it had never been as challenging as when he met the most beautiful stranger once in the street…

 

***

_ After graduating from high school, his parents wanted him to go to university, so he went. He started studying psychology, at least it could be useful in his everyday life. He had never been interested in anything in particular and somehow, it was sad. Having no goal, no challenge to face in life. _

_ One afternoon, as he was walking pointlessly in the streets near his university, he felt a soft hand lightly touching his shoulder. He turned around and found himself facing the most beautiful human being he had ever encountered. He wondered if it was even possible to be that handsome in real life. The young man standing before him didn’t seem much older than him , he was a little taller though. The stranger tilted his head as he noticed how Chinen looked struck by God knows what. _

_ —  Sorry, you just dropped your wallet, here, the stranger said while handing Chinen the said folded piece of leather. _

_ Chinen found himself blinking several times, before being able to let out a weak “thanks”. The stranger gave him the most extraordinary smile ever and Chinen realised that love at first sight was actually a thing. _

_ —  Be more careful next time, bye. _

_ The young man turned around and walked away from Chinen, who found himself unable to move. He looked down at the wallet in his hand, he could feel it was still a bit warm from having been held by the stranger and it made Chinen’s heart skip a beat. _

_ —  Wait… wait! Chinen called out before realising the stranger was already too far away to hear him. _

_ It was the end of the afternoon thus the rather crowded sidewalks which prevented Chinen from reaching the guy. Instead, he just followed him from afar, trying not to lose sight of the brown-haired head. The tailing lasted for a good 15 minutes, leading Chinen to a narrow street, then a backyard where the stranger had disappeared. Chinen stopped, not sure he had the right to be there. He looked up to find himself facing a huge building, made of a black glass material which gave a luxurious feeling to it. Chinen wondered what kind of building it could be, he had never been to this part of the city, moreover, he was obviously at the back of the building which made him realised it must have been where the owners, employees, or inhabitants entered. He made his way back to the main street, trying to find the front of the building. It wasn’t really hard since the other side was also made of the same material. He was aiming for the entrance when he took a look at the big gold sign “Dear Club” on the wall. So it was a club. Some feminine cries caught Chinen’s attention, a small crowd was gathered in front of the building’s doors. _

_ —  A host club? Chinen thought at loud. _

_ So the man he met worked as a host? Well, that wasn’t that surprising considering how gorgeous he looked. He had to see him again, he had to talk to him, it had become a need. Chinen walked back to the back of the building, he sat not too far from the door, so that the stranger would, without any doubt, have to walk pass him when he’d get out.  _

_ —  Eh? What are you doing here? _

_ Chinen woke up with a start, he had eventually fallen asleep while waiting for his crush, he rubbed his eyes, hurt by the sharp light of the street light, it was late, the night was dark. He looked up to see “his” stranger, standing in front of him, a hand on Chinen’s shoulder. _

_ —  You’re the guy from earlier right? the stranger asked. _

_ Chinen nodded before standing up, presenting one friendly hand to the taller man. _

_ —  I’m Chinen Yuri, he simply said. _

_ The other guy blinked but a wide smile quickly settled on his beautiful face. _

_ —  I’m Yamada Ryosuke, nice to meet you, properly this time, he said with a small laugh. _

_ Chinen couldn’t help but smile as they shook hands. Ryosuke… the stranger had now a name. _

_ —  Don’t tell me you lost your wallet again? Yamada joked. _

_ Chinen shook his head. _

_ —  No, I was just… _

_ He was just what? stalking him? _

_ —  Do you want to go somewhere for a drink? Yamada interrupted Chinen’s thought process. I could invite you out. _

_ —  I should be the one inviting you, Chinen answered, to thank you for earlier. _

_ —  It’s ok, Yamada said, I’d enjoyed it. _

_ They exchanged a smile and Chinen followed Yamada to a small bar not so far from the club. They settled at a small table, there weren’t so many people around as it was past midnight and Chinen felt thankful. Somehow, he wanted to be alone with Ryosuke. _

_ —  So you’re a host? Chinen asked, not really conscious of manners or whatever. _

_ Yamada blinked, a little surprised by Chinen’s straight question. _

_ —  Yes, I work as a host, It’s been almost 4 years now. _

_ —  Why? _

_ Yamada looked up from his glass. _

_ —  You’re really straight forward aren’t you? he teased Chinen. _

_ —  I just… don’t like beating about the bush, and beside, I’m curious. I mean, you suit the job, for sure, a handsome guy like you… _

_ —  Well… I… thank you? _

_ Yamada tilted his head, Chinen was really a peculiar guy. He seemed used to be able to get what he wanted and his facial expression was rather unreadable, which made it hard to figure out what his true intentions were, but he was cute. _

_ —  I… like to be the best… and I want people to like me, I like having people like me, that’s why I’m working as a host, it's a kind of challenge, Yamada finally explained. _

_ Chinen nodded. _

_ —  What about you Chinen Yuri? What do you do? _

_ Chinen considered the question for a minute before answering. _

_ —  I don’t really know… he finally said. _

_ —  You don’t really know? Yamada repeated, is that even possible? I mean… do you have a job or? _

_ —  I’m still a student because my parents want me to. _

_ Yamada nodded slowly. _

_ —  But you don’t have a goal? _

_ —  I wish I had one… Chinen whispered, I don’t really know what I want to do. _

_ They stayed silent for a few minutes, both staring at their own drink. _

_ —  Do you want some help? Yamada finally broke the silence. _

_ —  Eh? _

_ —  Do you want some help to find what it is that you really want to do? Yamada precised his thoughts. _

_ —  Well I… yes? Well for now, what I am sure of is that I don’t want to study… _

_ And I also want you to be mine…, Chinen shook his head to concentrate on a more serious thing to say.  _

_ —  The thing is that I’ve always relied on my parents for everything… mostly concerning money, thus… I’m not independent, and thus, they take most of the decisions concerning my life… _

_ —  What about working? Yamada asked. _

_ —  Well, I’ve already considered it, but… I’ve never done anything so… _

_ —  What about working with me? Yamada offered. _

_ Chinen raised an eyebrow, without realising it, he had managed to find a way to stay close to his crush. _

_ —  Are you sure about this? _

_ —  Yeah, I’d have to ask our boss, but I’m sure he’ll welcome you with pleasure. Beside, you seem lost and you need help so… it should be ok. _

_ Chinen blinked. _

_ —  Well, I’ll have to find a place to stay, because I don’t think my parents will let me stay at their place knowing I’m quitting university. _

_ —  Then stay at the club, Yamada offered, there are free flats on the upper floors. _

_ Chinen frowned a little. _

_ —  Do you… live there too? _

_ —  No, I have a flat a little out of town. But I’m often here rather than home because of work. _

_ Chinen gathered all the new informations in his head, trying to connect everything. First, he had met the most beautiful guy he had ever seen, he had managed to talk with him and have a drink, then, this same guy was now offering him a job in which he could make a lot of money, and he had found him a place to stay in. What could he ask for more? _

_ —  Come back tomorrow afternoon, Yamada added, I’ll introduce you to our boss, you’ll discuss everything with him if you’re interested. _

_ Chinen nodded, not really able to think about anything to say. They stood up to exit the bar when Yamada stopped Chinen from paying. _

_ —  I’ll pay, keep your wallet in a safe place, I don’t want you to lose it again, Yamada told him with a mischievous wink. _

_ —  Then, you’ll be my new wallet… Chinen whispered almost to himself. _

 

***

— What are you thinking about Chi?

Chinen was dragged out from his mind by Yamada’s voice.

— Hm? I was just thinking about the day we met, Chinen finally answered.

Yamada opened wide his eyes.

— I had dropped my wallet and you picked it up for me, Chinen added.

— Yeah, I remember, Yamada answered, and since then, I’ve become your human wallet…

Chinen snorted, that wasn’t entirely wrong.

— Maybe it was fate… Yamada went on.

— What?

— The two of us meeting by chance, maybe it was bound to happen.

Chinen met his eyes but Yamada quickly looked away. Chinen’s forever unreadable expression was something that had always made him feel uneasy, he never knew what he was thinking.

— Why did you follow me back then? he dared to ask.

Chinen raised an eyebrow and stared seriously at Yamada.

— Do you really want to know?

Yamada nodded, too quickly to even try to pretend he wasn’t craving to know.

— When I first saw you, I thought you were the most gorgeous human being I had ever met.

Yamada stayed numb, eyes focused on Chinen’s serious ones, he blushed. 

Chinen had started working as a host just after they had met and they had become close friends since then, but Chinen had always wondered if his feelings were reciprocal, thus, he had never said anything about it.

— And after spending more than a year working with you, I can say that I wasn’t wrong as your personality is as beautiful as your physical appearance.

Yamada blushed even more.

— I… thank you Chi… The truth is… back then, I was really happy that you followed me… because I already regretted not asking for your name or anything…

They stayed a few minutes, staring at each other, silently. When finally, Chinen decided to move, he stood up and leaned on the small table that was between them, and without any further thought, he dropped a kiss to Yamada’s lips. When Chinen moved away, Yamada stopped him by wrapping his arms around his neck, making the smaller guy almost fall over the table, but it made him giggled and Yamada chuckeled too as he pressed another kiss on the black haired guy’s lips, not even minding if other customers could see them or not. When Chinen started to move away, as his position was starting to feel a little uncomfortable, Yamada cupped his face with his hands, a wide smile on his face.

— I’ve been waiting for what feels like forever for you to make the first step!

Chinen caught Yamada’s hands as he sat back down on his chair; fondling them on the table.

— You could have sent a hint.

— You too! Yamada retorted, how was I supposed to know how you felt about me with that unreadable expression of yours!

— You could have asked, Chinen teased the brown haired guy.

— I’m not as straightforward as you Chi… Yamada smiled lightly, do you want to go somewhere else?

Chinen thought for a minute, after having waiting for over a year to be this intimate with Yamada, the only thing he wanted was to lock himself up in his flat with his new boyfriend and spend hours cuddling, kissing and more… But he felt that Yamada was on a different stage.

— What do you suggest? he finally asked the taller man.

— Hmm… we still have an hour before the meeting, maybe we could just go to your flat and wait there, Yamada offered.

Chinen blinked several times, not sure he heard well.

— O..okay, he finally managed to say.

Yamada smiled and they left the bar after he had, like most of the time, paid for the both of them.


	18. Chapter 18

Once they arrived at Chinen’s flat, they settled in his small couch. Yamada had that shy look on his face that he only showed in private and that was something Chinen had noticed long ago. The more Chinen looked at Yamada, the more he was sure he wanted this man for himself, he had to belong to him and only him. Yamada chuckled uneasily as he noticed the smaller man’s eyes becoming darker and darker as he kept looking at him.

— What’s wrong? he finally dared to ask.

— Nothing… Chinen whispered as he reached his hand to lightly touch Yamada’s cheek.

He then leaned forward and kissed his lips delicately. Ryosuke closed his eyes and melted in the kiss, wondering how on Earth he had managed to live without this sensation until then. Chinen cupped his face with his hands and made Yamada part his lips to have their tongues meet for the first time. Ryosuke let out a small moan as Chinen let his hands slid down his neck and shoulders pushing on them a little to make the taller man’s back lean completely on the couch, Chinen on all four above him, continuing his oral discovery as Yamada wrapped his arms around his back to bring him closer and deepen the kiss. After some minutes, Chinen broke the kiss, letting the both of them a short break to catch their breath, their face only 2cm apart. Chinen was eager, eager for more, wanting more, unable to get enough of the man he had been fantasising about for months, he wanted to have Ryosuke for himself, to have all of him, right now. He went on kissing Yamada’s lips but more desperately that time as if he would never have enough of him. Chinen then started to let his hands wander on Yamada’s shirt, until reaching the bottom of it, he grabbed the end of the piece of clothes and tried to take if off. He was stopped midway though by Ryosuke’s hands holding his wrists, he broke the kiss and looked into his boyfriend’s eyes, panting.

— It’s already a lot don’t you think, Chi?

Chinen blinked, trying to register the fact that the guy he was crazy about had just turned him down. It was actually the first time someone was turning him down, and it felt strange. Ryosuke dropped a light kiss on Chinen’s lips, smiling a little.

— I’m sorry Chi… I’m just… ok with that for the moment alright?

Chinen managed to nod, even though, to be honest, he wasn’t ok with that at all, but at the same time, he wasn’t willing to force Yamada to do anything he didn’t want. Yamada continued his kissing session, looking satisfied with it and Chinen let him do, doing his best to respond to the kiss without letting his disappointment show. In spite of everything, , he couldn’t help thinking that Yamada was cute. Chinen was aware his boyfriend had a different attitude whether he was in private or at work, but it was always rather destabilizing to actually witness it. Ryosuke eventually broke the kiss and pushed the smaller man a little away from him.

— I have to get ready for work Chi…

Chinen glanced at the clock hanging on the living-room wall.

— You won’t have time to go home though…

— That’s why I always keep a change of clothes in the changing room, in case I can’t go home.

Chinen moved aside and let his new boyfriend stood up from the small couch, he watched him aim for the door until Yamada turned around, his hand on the doorknob.

— You’re not kissing me goodbye? he asked teasingly.

Chinen startled and stood up quickly, joining Yamada in the doorway. He leaned closer to aim for Yamada’s lips. Yamada met him halfway, pressing their lips together, he couldn’t help but smile in the kiss, a feeling of happiness going through his entire body. 

— See you later Chi…, he said while going out.

Chinen simply nodded, still a little bewildered by Yamada turning him down. It had always ended up quickly in bed with the people he had previously dated, so it felt rather unusual.

 

Yamada ran down the stairs, hurrying to the changing room, closing the door behind him, he reached the far corner of the room, where there was a small bathroom corner. He turned the cold water on, cupped some in his hands and wet his face, letting the water drops run along his nose and jawline. He looked up, scrutinizing his reflection in the mirror hanging on the wall. Things were escalating much quickly than what he had been expecting. He had been attracted to Chinen from the day they had met, but he had never imagined he would have been so eager. He took the hand towel and wiped his face. He jumped when the door opened suddenly, letting Yuto appeared in the door frame, he froze as he stepped in.

— Ah! Yama-chan! You surprised me! I thought there was no one here, he paused when he noticed the smaller man’s strange expression, is something wrong?

Yamada shook his head.

— I’m ok, I was just cooling off a little before work. I didn’t have time to go home, so I’ll change here, he answered as he walked to his locker, taking out a classy outfit he kept there. You?

— I can’t find one of my watches, I think I might have left it in my locker last time I changed here…

— You often change here?

— No… but I thought I should check anyway.

Yamada snorted, Yuto checked his locker in vain and went to exit the room when Yamada stopped him.

— Say Yutti…

— Hm?

— Do you… well… have you…

— What?

Yuto turned around, a little concerned by Yamada’s hesitant tone.

— No… nothing… I was just… No, it’s ok.

— Do you want to talk about something?

Yamada froze, yes, indeed he wanted to talk about something, but… would he dare? As it was something rather personal. Moreover, they were at work and it was almost time for the meeting.

— Do you want to go eat something tomorrow? We could talk then. Yuto suggested.

Yamada’s face brightened.

— Yes, it would be great! Thanks Yutti.

Yuto smiled at him and left the room. Yamada joined the others for the meeting after changing clothes. He was one of the last to arrive, there was an empty seat next to Inoo, but rather far away from Chinen, which was a good thing, because he didn’t know how to handle facing him after what had happened earlier. Their eyes eventually met, Chinen greeting Yamada with a mischievous wink which made the taller man blush. He shook his head a little, he had to calm down, he was a professional; he couldn’t let his personal feelings interfere with his job. He took a deep inspiration and let the air out little by little.

— Is there something wrong? Inoo asked him as he witnessed Yamada’s strange ritual.

Yamada turned to the older boy, almost uneasy that someone had noticed him acting like that.

— No, I’m ok Inoo-chan, I’m just gathering energy to work hard tonight.

Inoo smiled at him. 

 

Yamada thought he might have been lost in his thoughts for a long time since the meeting ended rather quickly in his opinion. As everyone was aiming for the entrance, Chinen came close to Yamada, pressing himself against his boyfriend’s shoulder and moving to drop a kiss to Ryosuke’s cheek. Yamada froze, his eyes looking around as to make sure no one had seen them. Chinen tilted his head, moving away from him.

— Is something the matter Ryosuke? he asked a little bit surprised.

— Yeah… Not in public Chi. Please.

Yamada didn’t meet his eyes, instead he made his way to the doorway, a smile appearing on his face as soon as he came in sight of the first clients who were starting to enter the room one by one. Left behind, Chinen felt a little bewildered by his boyfriend’s sudden distant behavior. This was not satisfactory, he thought.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning Explicit Sex

Yamada had gone home as soon as he had finished work, quickly waving goodbye to Chinen who might have hoped Yamada would have suggested they could spent the night together. Moreover, he had to call down his proposal to eat together as he already had plans with Yuto. They exchanged a few messages on his way home, they agreed on meeting at the club, Yamada would come to pick up Yuto and they’d go together eat somewhere.

— Something’s wrong with Yamada? Keito asked Yuto while he was busy getting ready in the bathroom.

— I don’t really know but it seems like he wants to talk about something... , the taller guy answered from the small room which door was left open.

— Advice? Keito suggested while putting away some of Yuto’s clothes scattered in the living-room.

— For what?

Keito shrugged.

— Chinen?

Yuto let his head out of the bathroom, his hair still wet from his recent shower.

— What "Chinen"?

— I don’t know… but I feel like there’s something going on between them… Keito confessed.

— You think? I think they’re just very good friends…

Keito let go of the stack of clothes he had in hand and crossed his arms on his chest.

— Oh, “just very good friends”? Then we’re a very good example of it don’t you think?

Yuto chuckled, when someone knocked on the door. Yuto glanced at Keito, gesturing for him to go see. Keito sighed, picked up the clothes before putting them on the living-room table and aiming for the door.

— Hello! Yamada greeted him as he saw the long haired man appearing as the door opened.

— Hi! Keito answered as he let him inside, Yuto’s getting ready, want something to drink while waiting for him?

Yamada shook his head as Keito gestured to the couch for him to sit in. Yuto was drying his hair, the sound of the hair-dryer making it hard for them to communicate.

— At least you could close the door… Keito complained when Yuto appeared in the living-room.

— I could, but you would feel lonely if I did, he answered, smirking.

Keito giggled as he sat next to Yamada on the couch, his left arm stretched on the armrest. Yuto frowned and came close to him, taking Keito’s hand in his, pointing at his wristwatch with his free hand.

— Hey! That’s the watch I’ve been looking for! It’s mine! Yuto pretended to complain while looking at Keito.

— Oh, it’s yours? I thought it was one of mine… 

Keito meant to remove it but Yuto stopped him.

— Just keep it… 

— You sure?

— Yeah… I’ll take one of yours in exchange…, he grinned.

— No… not the blue one!

— Oh yes the blue one! Thanks! Yuto said hurrying to the bedroom.

Keito sighed, shaking his head slowly.

— Yuto you’re such a kid… 

— And that’s one of the things you like about me! Yuto answered from the bedroom.

— Don’t mess all my drawers! Keito yelled as he heard worrying noises coming from the adjoining room.

Yamada had been giggling all the way, amused at the show he was given to witness.

— Sorry to keep you waiting, Yuto told Yamada as he exited the bedroom attaching the navy blue watch to his wrist.  

— It’s ok, I like spending time with you anyway guys, sorry to borrow him from you Keito, Yamada answered as he stood up from his spot on the couch.

— It’s ok, have fun.

Yuto caressed Keito’s cheek from behind the couch.

— I’ll make it up to you by taking you out to eat somewhere ‘kay? Yuto joked.

— Yuto, I’m not a jealous girlfriend you know… Keito answered faking annoyance.

Yuto giggled and joined Yamada in the doorway, the two of them waving goodbye at Keito. 

— You’re cute together, Yamada said once they were alone in the corridor.

Yuto chuckled, not really knowing how he could answer that. The two of them talked about trivial things until they reached a small restaurant which owner was one of Yuto’s acquaintance. They settled in a corner, further back in the room.

— So what has been bothering you lately Yama-chan? Yuto asked before sipping a third of his drink.

Ryosuke straightened, staring at Yuto who looked back at him.

— Yutti… Are we friends? he finally dropped.

Yuto blinked.

— What? Of course we are! he answered, offended, Why are you even asking…

— Chinen and I are dating.

Yuto blinked again.

— Eh? But that’s great Yama-chan!

— Only since yesterday actually…

Yuto frowned a little as Yamada focused on his drink as if it was the most interesting thing on Earth.

— You don’t seem so happy about it though… Yuto remarked.

— Of course I am! It’s just… Yamada looked up, It’s the f…

He was interrupted by the waiter bringing their orders. 

— Keito suspected it, Yuto said lively, He’ll be happy when I’ll tell him, well… if you don’t mind him knowing of course…

Yamada shook his head, smiling a little.

— He’s my friend too now…

Yuto nodded.

— Chinen is a nice guy I’m happy for you two, Yuto confessed.

Ryosuke let out a long sigh.

— Yes, he is…

— Are you planning on telling me what’s bothering you?

— You won’t laugh? Yamada asked.

— Of course I won’t! What is it?

— Actually, I’ve never dated a man… it’s the first time… so… I’m kind of scared… of you know… not knowing what to do or how it works…

Yuto blinked in silence. Yamada got embarrassed by the sudden silence which fell between them.

— I’m sorry… it’s stupid… and really childish…

— I don’t… think it’s something stupid or anything, you can’t know if you’ve never tried actually…

Ryosuke looked up at Yuto, reassured he was taking his words seriously. 

— Actually, I think I need advice from someone…

Yuto blushed a little, understanding Yamada was talking about him.

— I know it’s personal stuff, and I’ll understand if you don’t want to talk about it of course…

— How… do you know? Yuto asked instead on focusing on what Yamada had just said.

— I saw how you act with Keito… there’s obviously something going on between you two…

— I’d appreciate if you could keep that for yourself though... if you don’t mind… Yuto said a small smile on his face.

Yamada nodded while Yuto was contented with not giving too much details about what their relationship was really about. 

— When was the first time you two… Yamada started, too embarrassed to finish his sentence.

— Back in high school, none of us knew anything about all this…

Yuto couldn’t refrain from smiling as he recalled what they had done together back then.

— You see, no one knows before you actually do it… he added.

— Yeah, but when you’re in high school it sounds legitimate not to know… but I’m 25… I feel like a dumb guy…

— Well there’s not much difference from doing it with a girl… and moreover… I feel like it’s easier, because… obviously you know more what feels good and such since it’s…. similar to what you feel yourself…

— Ok but… you know how do you decide who does what?

This time Yuto blushed for real. He met Yamada’s eyes, who didn’t seem to be more confident than him and somehow it felt reassuring.

— Well… to be honest… it just… comes naturally… Yuto finally answered. 

Yamada nodded.

— I’m sorry to ask you such personal questions… I just thought I needed to talk about it to someone… who’s not Chinen.

— It’s ok, really… I mean, I had only Keito to talk about it, so I quite get how you feel.

— Chinen is so… mysterious, it’s hard to guess what he’s thinking.

— But there must be things you can figure out.

Yamada raised an eyebrow.

— I mean, Yuto went on, there must be clues of what he’s expecting from you.

Yamada coughed, well, indeed, Chinen was obviously eager for sex on the previous day, but…

— You know Yama-chan, if the problem is that you’re not ready for some things… then just don’t do them, no one will force you, beside, if someone was to force you, then they are certainly people you shouldn’t keep close to you.

Yamada nodded again, he wanted to be with Chinen, he just needed time and wasn’t willing to rush things.

— If I were you, Yuto added, I would talk about it directly with the person, it’s the best solution.

— Thanks Yutti…

Yuto was right, the true person Yamada had to talk to was Chinen, if he wanted things to go smoothly with him.

 *******  

Chinen was getting ready for work when he heard a knock on the door.

— Chi, it’s me.

He hurried as he recognised Yamada’s voice. They hadn’t interacted since the previous evening and it felt awkward. Chinen opened the door and couldn’t help but smile when Yamada appeared before his eyes.

— Can I come in? the taller guy asked, a little hesitant.

Chinen nodded and let him in, noticing at the same time that Yamada seemed to be already dressed up for work. Chinen closed the door behind him and stopped as he saw Yamada still standing in the doorway. Their eyes met and Yamada smiled, approaching Chinen to drop a kiss to his lips.

— Hi, he whispered.

Chinen blinked, a little surprised at this since they didn’t even kiss each other goodbye after work the day before.

— Ryosuke, I’m…

— I’m sorry for how I behaved yesterday, Yamada apologised first, I just…

— No it’s ok, I shouldn’t have acted like a teenager, my bad.

Yamada couldn’t help but smile at Chinen’s genuine apologising tone. Chinen sighed before speaking again.

— It’s just… I’m so happy to have you for myself now…

He caressed Yamada’s cheek and made him come closer, pulling him into his arms and hugging him tight. Yamada wrapped his arms around Chinen’s waist in response, resting his face on Chinen’s shoulder. 

*******

— So, how did it go? Keito asked as Yuto entered the flat.

— You were right, Yama-chan and Chinen are dating, Yuto answered as he walked to the bedroom to prepare clothes for work.

— Told ya’, Keito said smirking.

— And hum… he knows for us… Yuto added in a rather low voice.

— What?!

Keito joined him in the bedroom.

— Well, at least he knows there’s something going on…

— Oh… Ok.

— Does it make you feel uneasy? The tall guy asked.

Keito crossed his arms on his chest, his back against the wall next to the door.

— Not really, it’s mostly because I don’t want to have to explain what it’s really about…

— And what is it really about? Yuto asked already knowing the answer anyway.

— Sex, Keito dropped as soon as the question was asked.

Yuto nodded, perfectly aware that even after all they had been through, even if they “loved” each other, it has nothing to do with LOVE. And it had always been like that. Not that they had never thought about “trying” it, it was just the way it was. Yuto thought back about his conversation with Yamada earlier that day and his mind started wondering.

— Say Keito…, Yuto started, walking in his friend’s direction.

— Hm?

— Would you mind me being on top today? he asked his voice low in Keito’s ear.

Keito let out a small laugh.

— Now? he asked raising an eyebrow.

As an answer, Yuto put his hands against the wall, on each side of Keito to cage him, he started to kiss his jawline and neck.

— Why all of a sudden? Keito asked wrapping his arms around Yuto’s neck.

— Talking about it with Yama-chan kind of turned me on, and also… it’s been a while since we last did it “that” way…

Keito smiled, he was most of the time the one on top because it always ended up that way. First, it had been like this the first time they had had sex, of course they had tried it the other way, but it always came back to that pattern for both of them liked it better that way. Thus, after so many years it had been really rare that Yuto had “done the job”. Keito didn’t really mind, even if he prefered being the one in control, he liked seeing Yuto took the leads from time to time.

— How do you want me? Keito asked as Yuto was finally reaching for his trousers to take them off.

The taller man looked up, meeting Keito’s dark eyes which turned him on even more. He swallowed hard, Keito seemed so in control, even when he wasn’t supposed to and it was something Yuto found incredibly sexy. He let his mind wander for a few seconds, wondering what could feel best. Meanwhile, seeing the struggle obviously going on in Yuto’s head, Keito had kneeled down, stroking Yuto’s arousal back and forth before taking it into his mouth making Yuto throw his head backward and hold on to Keito’s hair.

— Trying to make me change my mind? Yuto managed to say, his voice a low growl.

— Just trying to help you decide actually, Keito answered looking up at him.

— That’s not helping at all, Yuto pretended to complain, I can’t focus like that…

He tried to make up his mind, wondering what could be best… he ended up wondering who, between Chinen and Yamada would top… He shook his head, what was he thinking about? That was definitely Keito’s fault for making him have such naughty thoughts… and also his earlier conversation with his other friend… Yuto was brought back to reality when Keito let go of him, the action having Yuto growl a little as a complain while Keito was already on his feet, pushing Yuto to the bed while kissing him. Once Yuto bumped the side of the bed, Keito pushed him a little so that he fell on the mattress, gasping unintentionally at the sudden action. Keito removed his own shirt and trousers, staring at Yuto in the process, making the taller man gulp a little at the sight of this sexy scenery. The long haired man threw his clothes on the floor before crawling on top of Yuto, kissing his way up from his stomach to his lips and then back from his lips to his lower stomach.

— What are you doing? Yuto asked panting, as Keito took the bottle of lube from out of the nightstand’s drawer. 

— Taking the decision for you…

Yuto was starting to think Keito had changed his mind just as he reached for Yuto’s arousal. Yuto opened wide his eyes as he had finally registered what Keito really had in mind.

— You’re going to ride me? Yuto heard himself ask.

— Got a problem with that? Keito asked between two moans.

Yuto shook his head a little, fascinating by what he had before his eyes. Keito straightened and steaded Yuto’s dick with one hand before sitting back slowly, inserting it inside him little by little, his eyes fluttering shut in the process.

— Not at all… Yuto finally managed to whisper holding on to Keito’s thighs. 

Everything was so overwhelming yet different, but not in a bad way, but different nonetheless. 

When they eventually reached climax almost simultaneously Yuto found himself dragging Keito against him.

— I like it better when it’s you… Yuto tried to explain, whispering to Keito’s ear as he was struggling to catch his breath. 

— I know… Keito said flopping next to Yuto on the bed. You took it anyway… he added caressing Yuto’s hand next to the navy blue watch he was still wearing, I could have given yours back you know…

Yuto stared at the watch.

— I like yours better than mine, so it’s ok, he finally said.

— So it’s a deal which plays in your favor, Keito giggled.

Yuto smiled, wrapping Keito in his arms, but his smile quickly disappeared when his eyes fell on his watch and he noticed what time it was.

— Oh shit! We’re going to be late! 


	20. Chapter 20

Their late arrival in the main room was met with Yamada and Yabu’s knowing look and Takaki’s “you’re helpless” eyes.

— Can’t even be on time? Hikaru threw at Keito.

— Sorry, Keito answered not really knowing what to say else.

The atmosphere between the two had been a little better since the “Aika incident” even if Hikaru wasn’t the nicest person on Earth, it could have been worse. He hadn’t properly apologised to Keito though, but he had come back the following day, nearly as if nothing had happened and Keito had rolled with that, not really willing to start a fight against him.

The clients started to arrive just after the end of their usual meeting. Keito was supposed to stay with Hikaru that night because their regulars were friends and wanted to act like they were on a double date, they had already done it once and it was fun. Keito’s regular had started coming thanks to one of Hikaru’s regular. The 2 girls were nice and it was always enjoyable to spend time with the both of them.

But after waiting for half an hour, none of them had shown up in the club.

— No news, Daiki told them checking the mails of the club on his phone.

— It’s strange… Makoto would have told us if she had a hitch and Asami too… Hikaru said turning to Keito who was standing his back against the wall.

— We can still wait a little, maybe they’re on their way, he proposed checking his wristwatch.

— Ok… but still… it’s unusual.

— I agree, Daiki added, most of the clients are so eager to come that they arrive earlier…

Hikaru nodded, maybe he was just being too impatient.

After another half-hour waiting time, Hikaru had had enough.

— This had never happened before…

— Do you want to go have a look around? Keito offered also starting to feel concerned for his client’s absence.

Hikaru nodded.

— Call me if you find something, Daiki said gesturing to his phone.

The 2 men nodded before exiting the building. They walked till reaching the corner of the street before stopping, Keito catching Hikaru’s sleeve.

— I know where Asami works, she wouldn’t come from this way but the opposite.

— Yes, and she picks up Makoto at work on her way to the club, U-turn. I hope nothing bad happened to them… I mean, if one of them hadn’t shown up, ok, but the 2 of them… there is definitely something going on…

Keito nodded, it was the first time he was seeing Hikaru look so serious about something. 

After walking for several minutes in what Keito felt was the right direction, his attention got caught by the sight of 2 guys obviously bothering 2 girls. The guys were blocking them, keeping them near a closed shop wall.

— Hikaru! Keito called, there, he pointed to the small group, it’s Asami and Makoto.

Hikaru looked in the direction Keito was pointing and opened wide his eyes.

— Those guys… he started.

Keito tried to focus.

— Precious Club hosts? he asked

Hikaru nodded, indeed, Keito recognised the 2 guys, not really sure of their names though, but he was sure he had already seen them before.

— Shintaro and Juri… Hikaru declared.

— They were part of the group which had a fight with Inoo and Daiki, Keito told him as to make sure he wasn’t mistaking.

— That’s what they said, yeah…

As they approached, the voices became more audible:

— Come on, just stop going to that cheap club… Ours is so much better you’ll see! The thinner one was saying.

The other one took Keito’s regular’s hand trying to make her move.

— Moreover… we offer better services you know… I’ll show you… I’m sure I’ll make you discover plenty of things you’ll never experience with your petty hosts…

The girls were trying to make their way but the hosts were still blocking them even if they kept saying they weren’t interested.

— Come on… Hikaru told Keito as he walked toward the group. Hello girls, he said rather loudly, we were starting to fear something bad had happened to you, and well, seems like we were right…

Juri and Shintaro jumped a little as they heard Hikaru’s voice, turning around to face him and stepping involuntarily two steps away from the girls, Keito taking the chance to make his way between them to protect his clients.

— We’re just working, Shintaro answered provocatively, finding new clients is part of our duty.

—  Stealing clients you mean, Hikaru corrected him.

— We’re not “stealing”, we’re convincing them that our club is better than yours… Juri precised.

Keito was interiorly praying that they weren’t going to start a fight, he would have felt better if Daiki had been with them, knowing that the smaller man was able to properly use his fists. At this thought crossed his mind, Shintaro approached Hikaru clenching his hands into fists and pretending to punch Hikaru in the face. Hikaru didn’t move, instead, he caught Shintaro’s fist and locked his arm behind his back.

— Want to play with me? Hikaru whispered in his ear.

— Not really… the younger guy answered, his face contorted with pain.

— Ok, time to go then, Hikaru said, pushing him away toward Juri who caught him in mid-air.

— Let’s go… the older said as he helped Shintaro to stand properly.

They turned around, glancing back at Hikaru and Keito as they walked away in the opposite direction.

— Thank you so much... Makoto said about to cry as she ran to him.

— What happened? Keito asked turning to Asami, are you alright?

The young woman caught his hand, hanging onto it.

— First, I came out of work late and went to pick up Makoto on my way… but we felt we were being followed, and when we arrived here , they stopped us and prevented us to go further, we struggled and tried to talk our way out but they wouldn’t let us go… I was so scared Keito-kun… I’m so happy you two came looking for us.

She wrapped her arms around Keito’s shoulders, thanking him in a shaky voice. Keito startled, not really knowing how to react, so he just patted her back in a reassuring way. He let her stay in his arms as long as she felt the need to, he eventually looked up, a little uneasy, and met Hikaru’s eyes, he was also reassuring his regular in the same manner, his eyes went from Asami to Keito and he locked eyes with him, a light smile appearing on his face empathic and awkward and Keito found himself smiling back before looking away, not really knowing how to register this visual exchange. After a minute standing like this, Keito moved away a little from Asami, in order to have a look at her.

— Do you want us to accompany you home? It’s already quite late…

She nodded, turning to her friend.

— We live in the same building, not to far from here, she said pointing in one direction.

— Ok, then let’s go, Keito said, glancing at Hikaru to check if they were on the same wavelength.

The older man nodded in agreement and they accompany the girls back home. 

The short trip was a little awkward, everyone trying to talk about trivial things as to forget about the incident from earlier. Hikaru was standing a little away from his regular, not seeming used to this kind of thing, he was walking his hands in his pockets, looking around. The girls seemed better when they arrived in front of their flat. Asami offered the boys to have a drink, but they politely refused, saying they had to go back to the club.

— We’ll come back to the club soon, Makoto said, first I was sad we couldn’t spend time there with you, but in the end it was even better! Well except for the 2 other hosts… but still.

She looked quite excited and it made Keito laugh a little.

— I just hope this won’t happen again, Hikaru simply answered.

They greeted each others good night and the 2 young men went their way back to the club.

— I’m happy they’re alright… but I’m afraid it’ll happen again… Keito said after a few minutes of heavy silence.

Hikaru glanced at him, nodding.

— I don’t think they’ll try again before long, moreover, they should be busy… If they are truly hosts, I’m surprised they weren’t working…

— Well, actually they were kind of looking for new clients… ours on purpose I know…

Hikaru snorted and they continued a little in silence before Hikaru sighed longly.

— Something’s wrong? Keito asked, concerned.

Hikaru stared at him a little before answering.

— I just feel very… I don’t know… It feels strange… Actually I’ve never been so... physical with a client… and thus… I don’t know… And having accompanied her home, it feels even stranger.

He was ruffling his own hair as he spoke.

— You’re talking about the hug? Keito guessed.

— Yes, Hikaru answered right away. I feel like I’ve done something wrong…

Keito tilted his head, was Hikaru referring to something concerning Yabu?

— I don’t think it’s like cheating if that’s what you think it is like, Keito declared.

This time Hikaru stopped and stared at him, thinking before opening his mouth to speak.

— Why do you say that?

Keito stopped too, afraid he had said something borderline.

— Well I mean… because you seem bothered by that hug… but you shouldn’t, I mean… It was to reassure them… Personally, I had no other thought in mind at that time… Did you? he asked suspicious.

— Of course not! the older man protested.

— Then everything’s alright, don’t bother about all this then... , the younger man added while walking away.

Hikaru stayed still for a few seconds.

— You’re really…, he started when he arrived next to Keito.

— Really what?

— Nothing… 

They continued walking in silence for a few minutes before Hikaru started speaking again.

— Say Keito…

— Hm?

— I… Hum… Sorry for the other day… 

— What do you mean? Keito asked, wondering what the older was referring to.

— What happened with Aika, I... feel like I should apology properly to you.

It was Keito’s turn to stop, he blinked, surprised to hear apologies coming from Hikaru’s mouth.

— It’s ok, don’t worry about that… It was a misunderstanding that’s all.

Hikaru smiled a little.

— Really you...Nevermind, the older said pointing at the familiar gold sign on the pavement few meters away from them, we’re home.

 

** *** **

 

— So what happened? Yuya asked when they sat before the bar. 

He had decided to hold a special meeting just after work ended, asking Keito, Hikaru and Daiki to stay, Yabu and Yuto offered to take part of it too. Hikaru started telling the whole story from the moment they left the club because they felt something was wrong, to when they encountered their rivals to when they accompanied their clients home.

Yuya nodded, his brow furrowed, showing how displeased he was about this situation.

— It was to be expected, Yabu said turning to Yuya. It had been a long time since they last messed with us.

— But messing with our clients like this… it had never happened before… Yuto remarked.

— They wanted them to go to their club instead of ours, Keito precised, they were insistent…

— Never heard of that before… Daiki said, clients would just stop coming to our club, that’s what happened in the past, but none ever complained about other hosts harassing them in the street on their way here.

— They should have been working, indeed, Yuya agreed, which can mean 2 things, first they didn’t have enough clients, which I highly doubt or second, It was something planned and done in purpose.

— Maybe they didn’t expect us to go outside looking for our regulars, Keito said.

— Well, it’s obviously not what they would have done in our place , Hikaru answered him.

— What’s their goal…? Keito wondered.

— Stopping us… harm us… by all means, Yuya answered.

— I wonder when they’ll eventually stop… Yuto sighed. 

— Hum… I don’t know, Yuya paused, for now we’ll have to be more careful… and also warn our clients to be careful too… Ok, good job everyone, now good night, have some rest.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Explicit Sex

The next day, all the hosts were told to inform their regulars to be careful on their way to the club, not really precising why in order not to scare them. But no similar incident was to be deplored for the next weeks and everything was going rather well for everyone. The club attracted more and more clients as time passed and it was even starting to be pretty exhausting for the hosts. Most of them spent their free time not doing anything in order to have some rest, so Yuya decided to close the club for several days so that everyone could take time to rest. 

It was everyone’s last working night before the short closure and Yamada had prepared a secret performance that no one had heard about. He had just told Chinen it was a gift for him. Their relationship still hadn’t taken a step forward, mostly because of a lack of time and energy, so Yamada had offered they could spend their few days off at his flat, at the other side of the city so that Chinen would be able to see something else than the club. But Yamada had also some other plans in mind which required them to be left alone and not risking to get interrupted. 

Two hours after the clients had arrived, Yamada left to get ready for his dance show. He went to the changing room and came back 5 minutes later, wearing black trousers and a large white shirt only buttoned in the middle, he was holding a silk scarf in one hand and aimed for the stage on the side of the club on which a white leather couch had been previously installed. The lights in the room went dim which made the clients cry in excitement and a music started to fill the club, a simple tune without lyrics, simple but totally erotic and sexy and Yamada started to dance, his moves smooth and delicate. He was graceful and the entire audience had their eyes focused on the handsome performer, but one of them more than the others. Chinen couldn’t look away from Yamada, noticing each and every of his boyfriend’s swift moves. The older boy used the silk scarf in his sensual choreography, holding it tight against his body, or inhaling its scent erotically, letting the shiny fabric slid along his neck to go down his exposed chest until it reached his crotch. And at this very moment, his eyes met Chinen’s and he stared at him, a stare worth of a hundred words, and Yamada bit at his bottom lip, and Chinen perfectly got the message, their relationship was without a doubt going to take a step forward after that night and it made the short man swallow hard. He watched Yamada until the end of his performance, unable to take his eyes of his lover, and he wanted to scream: “This guy is mine” letting the world know he owned the most good-looking man on Earth and he found himself crazily fascinated by this person who, after what had felt like an eternity, was finally his boyfriend. Those meaningful glances they had exchanged couldn’t convey another feeling, Yamada felt as eager as Chinen, and the latter was only able to think about one thing, the road to Ryosuke’s flat was going to seem long, very long…

Yamada called a taxi, Chinen was holding his backpack, standing almost uneasily next to the older man. He just wanted one thing, throw himself into Yamada’s arms and kiss him until they both wouldn’t be able to breath anymore. And get rid of these clothes he thought as his eyes wandered on his boyfriend’s body. When the taxi arrived, Yamada took Chinen’s hand and led him in the car not letting go of it even once they were both sitting inside. He caressed Chinen’s hand with his thumb while giving the address to the driver. When the car started moving, Yamada put his hand on Chinen thigh, the smaller man turned a little and stared at Yamada, hungrily. They didn’t exchange a word for the entire way to Yamada’s flat, only exchanging meaningful looks and similar smiles.

It was the first time Chinen was to visit Yamada’s place and even if he rarely felt uneasy, this time, he surprisingly wasn’t feeling very confident. They took the stairs to the 2nd floor, Yamada explaining he was afraid of height and was glad to live only on the 2nd floor so that he could enjoy his small balcony without being too scared and Chinen thought it was cute and he stopped to kiss his boyfriend’s cheek. Yamada blinked but his face quickly broke into a smile and he took Chinen’s hand again to climb the rest of the stairs. He unlocked the door without letting go. Yamada’s flat was unexpectedly simple, it was in fact hard to believe that someone was actually living there. The only clue being some dishes in the sink and a jacket hanging on the back of a chair, but as they made their way, Chinen noticed some stuffs scattered on the floor in front of the TV set.

— Sorry, I left in a hurry this afternoon and didn’t have time to clean up, sorry for the mess, Yamada apologised while gathering the gamepad and game cases before putting them away in the cupboard under the TV.

— I don’t mind, his guest told him, grabbing the older man’s sleeve to pull him close to him.

— Did you like the show? Yamada asked wrapping his arms around Chinen’s shoulders before pressing a kiss to his lips.

— I loved it… he answered, responding to Yamada’s kiss by putting his hands on his hips.

Yamada smiled and Chinen thought he had only lived until then to be able to make his gorgeous boyfriend smile like that and he felt something, an indescribable feeling going through his body. Something urging and there was only one thing that mattered, he wanted to be the only thing present in Yamada’s life, he wanted to be the most important person for him. He knew this feeling was going to drive him crazy, but there was nothing he could do about it.

Chinen suddenly caught Yamada by the collar of his shirt and pulled him closer, kissing his lips eagerly. Yamada gasped a little in surprise but responded to the kiss anyway, wrapping Chinen tighter in his arms and letting his boyfriend’s tongue slid between his lips welcoming it with his. They met, not even shyly at first, on the contrary, it was quick and almost in an unfocused way and Yamada couldn’t refrain from letting out a small whine as Chinen digged his nails on the top of his chest, just under the base of his neck. This would definitely leave marks, but at that very moment, Yamada couldn’t have cared less.

— You like it rough…? He guessed, perfectly aware of the answer by now.

— You have no idea… Chinen answered pushing his boyfriend so that he fell heavily on the grey couch.

The smaller man took off his jacket before straddling Yamada’s lap, burying his face in his neck and kissing him hungrily letting some love bites on his way and Yamada couldn’t help but chuckle a little, his laughter being the most wonderful thing ever to Chinen’s ears.

— You have no idea of what I want to do to you… the younger whispered.

— Show me then… Ryosuke answered, also relieved Chinen was taking the leads.

Chinen straightened and stared at his boyfriend, something naughty obviously crossing his mind, which made Yamada swallow hard and a mischievous grin appeared on Chinen’s face, and he slowly got off Yamada after dropping a languorous kiss to his lips, he let himself slid down to end at his feet, on the floor. Chinen put his hands on Yamada’s knees, parting them so that he could fit in between them before sliding his hands up on Yamada’s muscular thighs until he reached his boyfriend’s belt. Chinen unbuckled it swiftly, looking at Ryosuke in the eyes in the process which made the older bit at his lower lip. He didn’t really know what to do with his hands so he had just let them fall on each side of his hips. 

Once the belt step was taken, Chinen pulled at Yamada’s trousers and underwear, setting his already strong arousal free, the action making Yamada throw his head backward while letting out a louder whine. Chinen took his boyfriend’s length in hand and started doing slow back and forth moves, gauging Yamada’s reactions before moving to the next step. After playing like that for a few minutes, Chinen leaned forward and started licking Yamada’s cock, not putting it in his mouth yet. He stopped a little, making Ryosuke sigh longly. Chinen straightened and caressed his boyfriend’s cheek to make him look at him.

— I want you to look at me… Chinen told him between two languorous kisses before kneeling back down between the older man’s legs.

Yamada did as he was told and looked down at Chinen who was about to take his arousal in his mouth while looking up at Ryosuke. And the latter felt he was blushing. It was the first time he had someone between his legs about to give him a blowjob. He had never done that even less with a man. But as he felt Chinen’s warm and wet mouth around him, all those thoughts suddenly left his mind and he couldn’t think about anything else than what Chinen was skilfully doing to him. The sight of the small man looking up at him while making his arousal appear and disappear from his mouth was erotically unbearable and Yamada bit at his lip, trying his best not to let out a much too loud moan. He closed his eyes, letting his entire self focus on just the crazy sensations he was given to feel. It had nothing to do with what he had ever experienced in the past but it must have also something to do with the fact that he hadn’t had sexual relationships for the past few years, since he had found out he was gay actually.

Chinen continued trying his best to make his boyfriend feel as good as possible, he was rather confident in his skills and no one had ever told him he wasn’t skilfull when it came to sex but he had never been so eager to make someone feel good, moreover, it was important to him this time, like never before. 

He felt Yamada was close to climax when he felt his body tense and his moans becoming louder and louder.

— Chi… don’t…. Yamada managed to say before making Chinen let go of his cock just in time for him to come on his boyfriend’s lips and over the floor.

Chinen looked up at him, blinking.

— I’m sorry… Yamada apologised when his orgasm had finally calmed down.

He wiped away a drop of white liquid from Chinen’s chin.

— You should have let me swallow it, the smaller man complained, pointing at the now spotted carpet.

Yamada’s cheeks turned bright red.

— I was… kind of taken aback… He said while helping Chinen up on the couch making him sit next to him, I had never… I mean no one had ever…

Chinen stared at him, eyes widened.

— Never?

— Never…

A wide smile crossed Chinen’s face. So he was the first one to have ever given a blowjob to Yamada… and somehow, he found that piece of information incredibly satisfying. He leaned closer to his boyfriend and started kissing him, not even letting him time to recover a little from his recent orgasm. Yamada wrapped his arms around Chinen’s waist, understanding that his boyfriend was probably more than excited now, and Yamada was trying to figure out how he was going to return the favor.

— Have you ever… done it with a man? Chinen asked without interrupting his kissing session.

Yamada managed to shake his head a little to say that no, he had never done anything with a man before. Chinen smiled in the kiss. So he was going to be the first.

— So you’re going to be my first. Yamada said after suddenly breaking the kiss.

Chinen startled a little, surprised by Yamada’s sudden confident tone. Yamada jumped to his feet, pulling on Chinen’s hand to make him stand up too.

— I want us to continue somewhere else, Yamada explained, leading his small boyfriend to the bedroom.

Once next to the large white king-size bed, Yamada grabbed Chinen’s thighs and held him in his arms before making him lie down on the soft satin sheets, the action making Chinen giggle a little before wrapping his arms around Yamada’s shoulders, pulling him for a rather languorous kiss. On all four above his boyfriend, Yamada felt a bit hesitant about what he had to do next, so he just let Chinen kissed him until the smaller man would eventually get enough. But it didn’t take long for Chinen to make Yamada understand he was waiting for something else. He started moving his hips up, rubbing his crotch against Yamada’s, the action making the older one moan. He hadn’t thought he would have been so excited again so shortly after having come from Chinen’s previous blowjob.

Chinen pulled Yamada’s shirt open, breaking all its small buttons in the process. But none of them seemed to mind at that very moment. The smaller man made Yamada‘s shirt slid a little off his shoulders and started caressing his muscular torso, brushing at some more sensitive spots. Yamada left Chinen’s lips for a moment in order to tease his earlobes and neck, kissing and biting at them, making Chinen rub their crotches together harder than before. 

After a few minutes, Yamada decided it was time to get rid of at least one of their piece of clothes, he grasped the bottom of Chinen’s V-neck T-shirt and helped him take it off. Chinen helped him by straightening a little using his strong abdominal muscles. Once his bare torso before his eyes, Yamada bit at his bottom lip.

— What? Chinen asked moving a little under him.

— Nothing… I just love what I’m seeing right now… 

His boyfriend’s answer made Chinen smile and he dropped several kisses to his lips before grabbing at his still half opened trousers, pulling it down a little together with his underwear. Yamada got the message and proceeded to do the same with Chinen’s tight black jeans.

They both quickly ended up entirely naked, except for Yamada who still had his ripped shirt half on, he straightened a little, pushing on his arms above Chinen and a mischievous smile crossed his face. Chinen raised an eyebrow, silently questioning him.

— Everyone always refers to you as being cute, but I have to admit that you have a really sexy body… the older man said.

Chinen’s smile couldn’t have been brighter. He had indeed a very muscular body, completely in opposition with his cute face. Yamada contemplated his boyfriend for a moment, in fact not really knowing what he was supposed to do. Chinen locked eyes with him, seeming to understand what struggle Yamada was facing in his mind.

— Do you have lube? the smaller man asked, his voice low, almost whispery.

And Yamada blushed, feeling almost ashamed for not having thought about that small detail, the realisation striking.

— Don’t worry, Chinen told him, kissing his lips in such an adorable way that Yamada could have melted.

The younger man gestured for his boyfriend to move aside, which he did, before he stood up and went to the living-room, looking for something in his bag. Yamada watched him, lying on his back on the mattress, trying to concentrate on his small boyfriend’s perfect body to forget about how stupid he felt for not thinking about the lube. He should have thought about it, it was so obvious. 

Chinen quickly came back, a small plastic bottle in hand, he lay down next to Yamada, pressing himself against him before kissing him, each of his kiss deeper than the previous one. Suddenly, Yamada felt something cold against his bare chest, he moved his face a little away from Chinen’s and looked down to see what it was. His boyfriend was handing him the lube, together with a condom. And Yamada blinked.

— Ah, at least I had thought about that…

— Nevermind, got one anyway…

Yamada took what Chinen was giving him. Chinen locked eyes with him, trying to find a clue of if his boyfriend had the slightest idea of what he wanted him to do. He pressed himself against Ryosuke, taking his hand in his.

— Touch me… he whispered to his ear, parting his thighs a little as to make it more obvious as to what it was he was waiting for.

Yamada let Chinen kiss him while the smaller man blindly opened the bottle of lube, letting some pour on his boyfriend’s fingers before dragging his hand between his legs, toward his butt.

Yamada took a deep inspiration, finally registering what he was supposed to do and how. He, moreover, felt relieved that Chinen was; for once, easy to read, and he thought it was somehow cute, regardless of the current situation. He did what his small boyfriend was asking him to and blindly searched for Chinen’s entrance with his wet fingers. The moans of the smaller man the obvious sign that he had reached his goal. Yamada carefully inserted a finger, trying to get used to this new sensation and imagining how good it was going to feel once he would be inserting something else. Yamada quickly figured out it was rather similar to what he had already experienced with girls. He used his past experience to stimulate Chinen as delicately as possible and his boyfriend seemed to enjoy the experimentation, burying his face in Yamada’s neck, unable to let out anything that was not moans. He, nevertheless, managed to let his hand slid along Yamada’s body, heading for his arousal which he started to stroke in a rather unfocused way, the action making it hard for Yamada to concentrate on what he was actually doing. He nonetheless figured out he now had to insert another finger if he wanted to make the situation move on a little. And after a third one, Chinen kissed him.

— I want to feel you inside me now, Ryosuke…

Yamada swallowed hard, serious business was about to start, well, it was already serious anyway… Chinen straightened after his boyfriend had taken his fingers out, he took the condom from his free hand and opened it before aiming for Yamada’s arousal. The latter just let him do, watching silently, trying not to lose his mind when the small man unfolded the condom on his length. When he was done, Chinen lay back down on the mattress, parting his legs as to invite his lover. Yamada settled between the smaller man’s legs, taking a deep inspiration before positioning his arousal just before his intimacy.

— Make me feel good Ryosuke… Chinen whispered as to inform his boyfriend that he was ready to welcome him.

His lover’s words made Yamada’s worries disappear at once. He slowly pushed in, trying to adapt to the sensation little by little. It had been a long time… A long time since he had felt that good, thus feeling Chinen’s warmth and tightness around him was all the more overwhelming. 

— Oh God it feels so good… the smaller let out, his voice low.

It turned on Yamada even more and gave him confidence, he started thrusting his hips between Chinen’s legs trying to find a pace which could please the both of them. Rather slow, which didn’t seem to suit the small man who began to meet each of Yamada’s thrust halfway, forcing the older to move faster, which was not a good thing he thought, because if ti continued like that, he would definitely not last very long, and that was not what he wanted. He slowed a little, the action met by a growl coming from Chinen. He met Yamada’s eyes, frowning a little.

— I don’t want it to end too quickly… the taller justified himself, leaning forward to kiss Chinen’s lips.

The smaller blinked, obviously realising that his lover was entirely right. 

— Sorry, he whispered between two kisses.

Yamada smiled in the kiss, he put one hand next to Chinen’s face, the other being busy supporting one of his legs in order to have a better access and to be able to go deeper. Chinen wrapped his arms around Yamada’s muscular shoulders, burying his face in the taller’s neck in an attempt to muffle his moans. That felt so good, the both of them holding on tight to each other, moaning, panting, Ryosuke almost regretted it took him so much time to reach that point with Chinen, if he had known it would have been that good, maybe he would have say yes on the very first day. But on the other hand, the wait was part of what made it even better. Desire had grown stronger, making them desperately eager for it. Chinen was delighted, finally able to be as one with the man he had been fantasising for months. and it was the most rewarding challenge he had ever encountered in his entire life. Yamada was his, entirely, Chinen had been his first for many things and it could never be otherwise. 

— I love you… Yuri… Yamada breathed out when he felt he was close.

His hip thrusts had become slower but deeper. Chinen hearing his name pronounced in such a sexy way by his beautiful boyfriend made him unintentionally tighten, feeling the taller moving slower and slower was driving him crazy, he was managing to hit his soft point every single time, and Chinen couldn’t take it anymore. His arousal being trapped between their bodies was being rubbed by their moves. And he climaxed with 2 more thrusts inside him, pouring his semen on his own stomach and on Yamada’s at the same time. The taller felt Chinen tightened because of his strong orgasm and he couldn’t hold on, he finally came, letting his head fall against the smaller man’s shoulder as his body shakened by the wave of pleasure flowing through it. 

— Not bad for a first time… Chinen teased his boyfriend once they had settled in each other's arms after their orgasms had calmed down a little. 

Yamada chuckled, burying his face into the smaller's hair.

— I'm happy… he whispered, exhausted.

— Me too… Chinen answered, caressing his boyfriend's chest, you're mine now…

— What? Yamada chuckled, trying to glance at his face.

— You're mine Ryosuke Yamada, he said moving to be able to kiss Ryosuke's lips.

Yamada didn't know how to interpret his boyfriend's words, it was both cute and kind of scary, so he just kissed him back, snorting in the kiss before they finally fell asleep in each other's arms.


	22. Chapter 22

The one week break allowed everyone to rest properly and the following month went by rather smoothly, many clients were coming to the club, partly attracted by some of the host's performances such as Yamada dancing, Inoo playing the piano or Keito playing the guitar. They had managed to handle the flow of clients as to not be exhausted everyday, and Yuya had forced his employees to take at least 2 days off per week. 

— 3 days? Keito shouted in the bedroom.

— Yeah, 3 days, Yuto repeated sitting on his side of the bed, leaning to reach for his scattered clothes.

— When are you leaving?

— This afternoon, before work and I’ll be back in 3 days, I still don’t know the exact time for the moment though.

— Ok…

Keito got up and aimed for the bathroom, willing to take a shower after their little hot morning sex session.

— Are you sulking? Yuto asked from the bedroom.

— Should I? Keito answered from the shower.

— Well, no but… I don’t know you sound… different?

Yuto’s voice had become clearer as he had settled in the bathroom door frame, the sound of the running water making it harder to hear him from the bedroom.

— It’s just that… Keito started.

— What?

— It’s going to be strange… being alone for 3 days, it hadn’t happened since I arrived here…

— Are you worried? Yuto’s tone was now genuinely concerned. 

— I don’t know.

A week before, Yuto had gotten a call from his modeling agency, informing him he had the opportunity to go work for a rather popular brand, but it implied being part of a shooting held in Osaka for several days. Therefore, he had asked Yuya to take some days off, which was naturally ok, but he hadn’t found the strength to tell Keito until then. And maybe after sex wasn’t the best idea, but he hadn’t much time left anyway.

Keito watched his friend packed his things, and there was something particular about this situation. In fact he wasn’t “worried” about Yuto being away for several days, in fact, he was worried about the fact that one day, he’ll be gone for good, because obviously, this couldn’t go on forever. One day, they’d need to part ways, and Keito feared that, because it was going to be more difficult for one of them, depending on who would want to stop first.

— Are you going to be ok on your own? Yuto asked, placing his suitcase near the front door.

— Yeah, don’t worry about me, enjoy your short holiday, Keito told him, smiling.

— Ok, then, I’ll be going now…

The tall man walked to Keito who was still in the middle of the living-room, he stopped right in front of him, staring at him for a minute, raising his hand before guiding it to his own hair, ruffling it.

— Why do I find this… awkward? Yuto said, looking a bit embarrassed. 

Keito nodded, it was indeed awkward, what were they supposed to do? Kiss each other goodbye? Hug? Leave like that? It was strange how they could easily be very intimate but sometimes surprisingly uncomfortable. Keito finally stepped forward, dragging Yuto into his arms for a hug.

— Be careful, ok?

Yuto chuckled, wrapping his arms around the smaller’s waist. 

— This is not farewell, right?

Keito chuckled too, raising his face to drop a kiss to Yuto’s lips.

— Take care.

— I will. You too, ok? Yuto answered, kissing Keito’s forehead, don’t let anyone bully you while I’m away, ok?

Keito nodded, loosening his grip on his tall friend, indicating it was time for him to go. And when Yuto exited the flat, closing the door behind him, Keito was left alone in the now heavily silent room, and it was somehow… scary. He glanced at his… well, at Yuto’s watch, he still had time before getting ready for work. He sat on the couch, switching the TV on in an attempt to make time run faster.

That night, Keito tried his best not to look too gloomy with his regulars, but hopefully, working kept his mind busy and prevented him from thinking about how lonely he was going to feel for the following days. Fortunately, the clients were nice and funny, and Keito felt glad. 

His regulars left rather late, at the same time as Hikaru and Yabu’s, he was accompanying them back to the door, when he noticed Yabu standing just outside the club, embracing his regular in a rather suggestive way, both were whispering things to the other’s ears and Keito hurried back inside once his regulars had left because he felt he was interrupting something rather intimate. He passed Hikaru, who was standing just behind the door, watching the scene, the expression on his face indescribable but he was obviously not liking what he was seeing. Keito stayed a little with Daiki, they liked to have a little chat together before going back to their flats from time to time, and in the end, Keito was one of the last to leave the huge room. When he approached the back door in order to reach the stairs, he noticed Yabu and Hikaru standing there, seeming to be having a rather personal conversation. Keito waited for them to go, leaning against the wall in order not to be seen, he didn’t want to interrupt them but couldn't help but watch and hear what they were saying.

— I don’t think I’ll come back tonight, Hika.

— Yabu, I swear that if you’re not back before tomorrow morning…

— Then what?

— Then it’ll be over… once and for all, do you hear me?!

Yabu turned to his boyfriend.

— Then, just tell me who’s keeping the house…

Hikaru stayed numb, had he just been dumped by his almost 8 year-long relationship boyfriend? Yabu gave a small tap on Hikaru’s back.

— Life goes on Hika… just move on.

He exited the club, slamming the door shut behind him. Hikaru didn’t move for a few minutes, trying to register what this conversation meant. It was over… His love story with Yabu was over… He fell down to his knees, wanting to cry, but not a single tear came to his eyes. Instead, a wave of anger passed through his body. He clenched his hands into fists and hit the floor, letting out some swear words.

Keito stayed against the wall, observing the scene from behind. He wanted to do something… Even if he wasn’t very close to Hikaru, he felt he couldn’t let him alone like that. He slowly approached the blond guy and spoke in a low voice.

— Hikaru, are you ok?

Hikaru startled but didn’t look at Keito. Instead he stood up and wiped his knees with a quick move of the hand.

— What do you want? he asked harshly.

— I just… you don’t seem well so I thought that maybe…

— Keito for God’s sake, just leave me alone already! I can’t stand you, I don’t need you… just stay away from me! Do you get it?!

Keito froze, he took a deep breath, trying not to care about Hikaru’s harsh words.

— I was just…

— You were just what?!

— I was just… trying to be nice to you… to help you…

Hikaru realised he had been unfair, and hearing Keito’s now nearly teary voice made him feel guilty. He was taking it out on his junior while he was just trying to be friendly to him. Hikaru sighed longly.

— I’m sorry… he finally whispered.

Keito shook his head. He understood Hikaru was mad because of what had just happened and he wasn’t the kind of person to hold grudge.

— Do you want to come upstairs with me? I could make you some tea…

At that moment, Hikaru turned over and met Keito’s concerned gaze.

— I’ve just told you so many horrible things and you…, he paused, that would be nice… thanks…

Keito smiled a little and led Hikaru to the stairs. The journey to his apartment was awkward, none of them speaking. But as Keito opened the door to his flat, he felt better. He was at home and being at home meant being in control. He let Hikaru in and showed him the couch.

— You can go sit there, I’m going to make us some tea.

Hikaru blinked, surprised to hear Keito sound so sure of himself for the first time.

— I’m sorry for having witnessed that, Keito told Hikaru from his small kitchen.

— Yeah, I’m sorry too… Yabu is… has always been… Well… It was bound to happen… I mean… us breaking up…

— It must have been difficult for you… Keito started, handing him a cup of hot tea, I mean, seeing him like that with his regulars…

— Hm, I’ve known for a long time now… That he cheated on me… But he always finds the words to convince me it’s ok or not going to happen anymore… And I always believe him… 

Hikaru paused, staring at the smoke coming out of his cup.

— But now I’ve had enough, there’s… nothing left between us…

Keito watched him silently, noticing how Hikaru’s grip on his cup had tightened, not really knowing what to tell him. He had no idea what Hikaru was facing, what it was like, to know the person you loved was leaving you. 

— He helped me, he saved me, so maybe… letting him go is a nice way to repay him….

— He… saved you? Keito repeated, settling next to Hikaru on the couch.

— Hm… When I was younger, I wanted to run away from my house and my parents… they were really strict and they wouldn’t let me do anything I wanted. So one day, just after I turned 20, I left. I wanted to be independent, to earn a lot of money quickly… to live my life… but…

He paused, glancing at Keito, like realising he was actually there and listening to him. But he went on anyway.

— I couldn’t find a job, or at least, nothing that paid enough for me at that time. And one thing leading to another, I ended up meeting some drug dealer, willing to pay me a lot in order to sell LSD in society parties, where I could easily enter since… since my father is well-known… I met Yabu the first time I went to that kind of parties. He was a waiter… He was nice, he noticed me, and saw me selling acid to a guy. He took me aside and convinced me not to do it, not to sell that. He told me I was better than that. He was genuinely concerned… And I think it was the first time someone really cared about me…

Hikaru drank few swallows of his tea, letting one of his hand rub his eyes, he was tired, exhausted, Keito noticed but he let him continue.

— It was at that same party that we met Yuya, he was one of the guests, he came to us and… After talking a little with us, he offered us to come work at Dear Club… And… here I am…

He ended his sentence with a small laughter, as if he had remembered something about that fateful night.

— Your parents… were they ok with that? Keito found himself asking.

— My parents? Well my mother has always prefered my sisters… and my father… He…, Hikaru took a deep breath, he doesn’t want me to tarnish his political career…

— Your father is a politician? 

Of course, Keito made the link with Hikaru’s last name, Yaotome… there was a famous politician bearing that name too… It was certainly the same person as they weren’t 50 people called Yaotome in politics. And Keito found himself blinking. Hikaru’s story, at least about his family, reminded him of his own personal background.

— I… understand how you feel… Keito started, looking uneasily at his lap.

— Oh really? Hikaru snorted, ironical.

— My father… doesn’t want to have anything to do with me anymore either…

Hikaru blinked, looking at Keito’s face, eyes widening as Keito told him who his father was and why he kicked him out from the house and then how Yuto brought him there.

— Just because you dropped school? Hikaru asked, bewildered.

— No, there was also a scandal, while I was at university, I got invited to a party… And some pictures of me were taken, I learned later that some girls had been paid to act flirty with me, and some other students had been paid to take pictures, compromising pictures… well at least that was what they turned them into. It was bad because it would tarnish my father’s career as well… So… he prefered to get rid of me…

Hikaru had listened, astonished by the fact that they shared such similar stories, it was somehow reassuring, that someone could actually understand him, really understand him. Their eyes met, and Keito could read something different in Hikaru’s gaze, something different than before, or at least something he hadn’t noticed before.

— Do… do you want to spend the night here?

— What? Hikaru blinked several times, blushing a little.

— I mean, Yuto’s not here and… well I was thinking it would be a little difficult for you to go back to your house with what happened with Yabu today so… You can sleep on the couch if you want to…

Keito held the older’s gaze, waiting for an answer, not really minding if it was a yes or a no, but he had to admit he would prefer a yes… Having someone with him in the flat was now more important than before.

— It’s… my way to help you… he added, smiling lightly.

Hikaru’s mouth fell open, how on Earth had he been so mean and scornful to such a nice and caring person. He simply nodded, happy he wouldn't have to go back to his shared house with Yabu. 

Keito went to fetch a spare pillow and a blanket in the bedroom and brought them to the living-room, he also handed a pair of sweatpants and an old T-shirt to Hikaru for him to sleep in.

— You’ll sleep better than in these, Keito told him, looking at Hikaru’s classy clothes he had worn for work.

Hikaru nodded, taking what the younger was handing him, and as he was going back to his own bedroom, Hikaru stopped him by calling his name, the action making Keito turn around.

— Keito… I… Thank you…

— You’re welcome Hikaru, the latter answered with a smile, Good night.

— Good night...


	23. Chapter 23

Keito woke up with a start, a strange dream he couldn’t clearly remember had dragged him out of sleep. As he noticed he was alone in bed, Yuto’s side still perfectly made, he felt his chest tighten a little. He got up, ruffling his hair, and as he opened the door leading to the living-room, the sleeping figure on the sofa reminded him that he wasn’t alone at home. Hikaru was still deeply asleep, his peaceful breathing making his chest move up and down at a regular pace. Keito found himself staring, Hikaru looked completely different from his usual self. If things had been bad with Yabu since a long time, it wasn’t surprising that Hikaru was always so cold and in a bad mood Keito thought.

He went to the bathroom, getting dressed before starting preparing breakfast in the small kitchen, trying not to make too much noise as to not accidentally wake Hikaru up. He was almost done when he heard noise coming from the couch. He saw Hikaru stretching before sitting up, looking around as to try to remember where he had actually slept.

-Good morning, Keito told him.

\- Good morning… his guest mumbled, rubbing his eyes.

\- I’ve just finished preparing breakfast, the long-haired man said, raising a plate full of toasts over the kitchen counter for Hikaru to see.

\- Hmm… thanks… Hikaru answered blinking, obviously surprised.

\- Tea, coffee?

\- Coffee please.

Keito brought a tray to the small living room table, Hikaru moving his blanket and pillow away to make some space for Keito to sit next to him.

\- Did you sleep well? Keito asked pouring some coffee into a cup before handing it to his guest.

\- Strangely, yes… Hikaru admitted, your couch is way more comfortable than mine

Keito froze. So things had really been bad for a long time between him and Yabu, and Keito couldn’t help but feel sad about it.

\- It’s peaceful here… Hikaru added, sipping coffee from his cup.

\- You know Hikaru… Keito started when they had finished eating, Yuto won’t be back until Thursday so…

He took advantage of the fact that he was now alone in the kitchen to end his sentence.

\- You can stay here in the meantime if you want to.

Hikaru looked at Keito, joining him in the kitchen to help him with the dishes. He didn’t really know what to answer, he obviously didn’t want to go back to the house he shared with Yabu, but at the same time, he didn’t want to abuse Keito’s hospitality.

\- I don’t know… Hikaru finally whispered, but in any case, I have to go home to take some clothes and such…

\- Do you want me to accompany you?

Hikaru froze at Keito’s sudden offer.

\- Listen Hikaru, I know we’re not that close and everything, but what I know is that it’s hard going back to your house to pack before leaving for good, Keito paused, so if you need someone to do it with you, I can come along.

Of course he knew, he remembered how it had been when he had to go back to his father’s house and how glad he was Yuto had come with him.  And he didn’t want Hikaru to have to face that alone.

\- Well I… Hikaru started, looking at his feet, it’s really nice of you to offer your help, but… he sighed longly, I prefer to go alone… Moreover, if Yabu is there, I’d like to be alone to have a  talk with him.

Keito nodded, perfectly understanding the situation.

Hikaru left a little before midday, thanking Keito again for having let him spend the night. And Keito felt relieved he could now be at ease with Hikaru, but at the same time he felt sorry it had to be thanks to his sudden break-up.

The emptiness of his flat was almost unbearable so Keito decided to spend time outside with Daiki, the two men having become rather good friends since several months. And Keito felt like he had to talk about what he had witnessed between Yabu and Hikaru the night before. Daiki didn’t seem so surprised about it.

\- Hikaru has never accepted the fact that Yabu could sleep with his clients, even if he had never said anything about it before, I think he has been suffering from this from the start and he couldn’t bear it anymore.

\- But maybe if they could talk about it together things could get better… Keito said as to convince himself.

Daiki’s expression became rather gloomy.

\- I don’t think it’s possible to go back now Keito… It seems like Hikaru has reached his limit. And Yabu doesn’t look like he wants to bother winning him back so…

Keito nodded, he was feeling sad for his two colleagues, but at the same time it was none of his business. But he was also worried about how they were going to handle their break-up at work.

*******

Keito was getting ready for work when he heard a knock on the door. His eyes widened as he saw Hikaru standing in the door frame, a backpack in hand.

\- Sorry to bother you again Keito but… the older man paused for a minute, taking a deep inspiration, do you think… I mean… would you mind if I… spend another night here?

Keito blinked, it wasn’t that he didn’t want Hikaru to sleep in his flat again, it was much more that he was surprised Hikaru was willing to.

\- I’ll understand if you refuse, I’ll find an hotel, don’t worry…

\- No! no… It’s ok, don’t worry Hikaru, it’s just that I’m a little surprised, but come in.

Keito moved aside to let his guest in.

\- Have you… talked with Yabu? Keito asked closing the door behind them.

\- Humm, no, he wasn’t home, Hikaru answered, putting his bag down next to the couch. Beside, he didn’t try to contact me and neither did I. Moreover, he went on looking at Keito, he didn’t seem to have come home last night, just as I had expected…

He flopped down on the green couch, sighing longly. Keito considered trying to comfort his guest, but he didn’t really know what to say.

\- You should… hm, you can take my bed tonight, he heard himself say.

His words made Hikaru’s eyes widen.

\- What?!

\- Well, I mean, it would be more comfortable than sleeping on the couch, don’t you think?

Hikaru blinked at Keito’s nice offer.

\- Oh, hmm, No,no I don’t want to impose myself, it’s already so nice of you to let me sleep here so… I’ll be ok on the couch, don’t worry about me!

The two of them spent few minutes fighting over who should sleep where until they finally bursted out laughing at the absurdity of their conversation.

\- Listen Keito, I really appreciate your kindness, but really, I’ll be fine sleeping on the sofa, don’t worry, Hikaru told him, a genuine smile on his face.

Keito felt himself blush, it was the first time since he had met Hikaru that they had actually laughed together.

\- Ok, then… But, if you need to stay here even after Yuto is back, it’ll be ok for me.

\- Thank you Keito… but I’ll talk with Yuya before work, I’m going to ask him if he has a free flat I could stay in from now on.

Keito felt a little bothered by how resigned Hikaru was concerning his recent break-up with Yabu.

\- You’re not planning on trying to make things better with Yabu? the younger asked, unable to keep his question for himself any longer.

Hikaru stared at him for a moment, surprised by his host’s rather personal question. He took a deep inspiration and patted the free space next to him on the sofa for Keito to sit there.

\- Yabu and I have been together for more than 8 years now, I’ll always feel some affection for him, even if I hate what he has done, he turned to face Keito who had taken place next to him, he’ll always have a special place in my heart but… I don’t love him anymore… I’ve tried to but… I’ve quickly come to the conclusion that it’s over… I’ve tried to handle it for the past few months, but Yabu was right yesterday, I need to move on.

Keito nodded, indeed, there was nothing to do if Hikaru was suffering from this relationship, it was better to stop.

\- I’m happy we’re able to talk openly like that, Keito told him, I’ve always felt sorry we didn’t get along well…

Keito’s tone was honest and it took Hikaru aback.

\- I’m sorry , I’ve been horrible with you, there were just… so many things going on… I think I needed someone to put the blame on… and to take it out on…

Hikaru looked up to meet Keito’s gaze.

\- I’m sorry it had to be you, really,... I hope, we can… start all over again…

Keito blinked, he didn’t even know what to answer, but when a small apologetic smile appeared on Hikaru’s face, a soft sensation showed up in Keito’s chest. Hikaru was cute he thought, and he would have never imagined he could have thought that about the older man.

\- I’m sure we can… he finally told thim, smiling back.

When they went down to the club, Hikaru seemed tensed. It was understandable as it was the first time he was going to see Yabu since they broke up, but strangely, the latter acted like nothing ever happened and Daiki even looked at Keito like “Are you sure about what you told me earlier?” and Keito looked back like “Yeah.” He also noticed Hikaru talking to Yuya, who seemed rather shocked by whatever the blond was saying. And Keito registered it was surely about the flat.

Even if Yabu was acting like usual, Keito could see how tensed Hikaru still looked.

\- Are you ok? Keito asked when they were left alone by their regulars going together to the bathroom.

Hikaru startled at Keito’s question, lost in his thoughts.

\- Humm, yeah, why?

\- Well you look… tensed…

Hikaru met Keito’s eyes and the younger looked genuinely concerned.

\- Yeah, a little, I mean… I just know I’ll have to talk to Yabu at some point and… he paused, I just don’t know how I’ll be able to handle it…

\- Is there something in particular you’re afraid to talk to him about? Keito asked, sitting closer to the older so that he wouldn’t have to speak too loud.

\- Well,... yeah… or no or… I don’t know actually, Hikaru looked down at his lap.

\- I’m sure everything is going to be ok.

Keito patted Hikaru’s knee in an attempt to comfort him and it surprised the older. Hikaru looked up, meeting Keito’s gaze, but he quickly looked away.

\- Keito don’t… he started, his voice almost a whisper.

Keito startled and took back his hand.

\- Sorry, I didn’t want to embarass you... he apologised, confused.

\- No, it’s just that…

\- Sorry for making you wait guys! Hikaru’s regular interrupted him as she settled in the sofa with Keito’s client.

The two colleagues jumped apart from each others as if they had been interrupted in an intimate situation.

*******

\- Not coming home tonight?

Hikaru turned around at Yabu’s voice.

\- Why? Do you mind now?

Yabu tilted his head at Hikaru’s sharp tone. Keito stopped at the bottom of the stairs to wait for his guest. He didn’t want to pry into their affairs but at the same time he didn’t want to let them alone for he was feeling worried for Hikaru.

\- Well, I’m surprised, I didn’t think you would be so resigned to end our relationship like that, I thought you would try harder.

Yabu’s tone wasn’t sad or anything, he was amused, he was making fun of Hikaru, obviously, and Keito felt his chest tighten… It was hard witnessing that conversation.

\- I’m tired, Kota. I’ve had enough, Hikaru answered, his voice calm and confident, I don’t want to be the only one to suffer between us anymore.

He paused before walking to Keito to follow him upstairs.

\- I’ll come back tomorrow to fetch the rest of my stuffs, Takaki has a free flat for me to stay in from now on, see Kota, I’m moving on…

Hikaru turned one last time to glance at his ex-boyfriend. Yabu opened his mouth to speak, but no words were heard, and he just left, closing the backdoor behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry to inform you there won't be any update until the end of the month, I'm leaving next week for my holidays, so I won't be able to post in the meantime, I hope to find you back when I return. :D  
> Love you <3


	24. Chapter 24

Hikaru threw his jacket on the back of a chair and flopped down on the couch, sighing longly. Keito watched him, trying to find something to say to comfort his guest. He sat on the chair Hikaru’s jacket had been dropped on.

\- Are you ok? he finally asked.

\- I don’t know, Hikaru answered, rubbing his eyes, I think I need a drink…

 

Keito quickly looked around, he didn’t keep any alcohol at home for he barely drank any.

\- Sorry I… he started hesitant, do you want to go out for a drink?

 

That time Hikaru looked up and met Keito’s eyes.

\- We could go somewhere, Keito added, waiting for Hikaru’s answer.

\- Ok, let’s go, the older answered while getting up from his spot on the couch.

 

Keito stood up too and handed him his jacket.

After having walked for a few minutes, they ended up in a bar Hikaru seemed to be familiar with, and after 3 beers, Keito started to feel a little dizzy while Hikaru was starting to say everything that he had in mind.

\- Kota is such a dick… I don’t know how I managed to deal with him for so long… he said while drinking half of his fourth beer.

\- Well, he must have some good sides too, Keito answered, not minding anymore if his remarks were borderline or not.

\- Well, he’s not that bad in bed… Hikaru let out, a nasty grin on his face, must be why his clients are fond of him I guess…

\- He seems nice, Keito said, not really willing to get more details concerning Yabu’s sexual skills.

\- He is… and I owe him a lot… but still… he’s a dick… He was nicer when I met him… I don’t know what happened…, Hikaru said, his voice low. Nevermind, I don’t care anymore, I should have found someone like you first…

 

Keito startled and looked at Hikaru, but the older was focusing on his glass which was almost empty, he waved at the waiter for him to bring another beer. He glanced at Keito, silently asking him if he wanted another one. Keito shook his head, as he wasn’t used to alcohol, his fourth beer was more than enough if he wanted to be able to go home.

\- You really are a nice person… Hikaru went on when his beer was brought to him, do you get angry sometimes?

 

That time Hikaru looked straight into Keito’s eye and the latter blinked, not really knowing what to say, but Hikaru was obviously waiting for an answer, even if his eyes had troubles staying focused.

\- I… hm… not really… he finally admitted, looking at his lap.

\- You’re cute, you know that?

 

That time Keito blushed for real, not really able to figure out if Hikaru was being honest or just making fun of him because of alcohol.

\- And you’re even cuter when you’re embarrassed, Hikaru added, reaching for Keito’s chin and putting a finger under it to make the younger look at him.

 

Keito found himself staring at Hikaru’s eyes, and he was happy they had drunk alcohol so that he could put the blame on that for his blushing cheeks. Why was he feeling so concerned by Hikaru’s remarks? Everytime Yuto would tell him things like that, he would simply snort and move on… but it was different with Hikaru.

The way back was rather slow. Keito had to help Hikaru walk home for he was obviously drunk and had troubles standing. The older had quickly thrown one arm around Keito’s shoulders to find support and the latter had wrapped one of his arms around Hikaru’s waist. It took them longer to go home than expected and Hikaru kept on complaining how much of a bastard Yabu was, how much he hated his father and that he could take care of himself without the help of anyone which made Keito chuckle each time considering the situation they were in. They eventually made it to Keito’s flat a little before 5am and Keito couldn’t possibly let Hikaru sleep on the couch with how drunk he was. He helped him take off his shoes and jacket and led him to his double bed. Keito tried to install Hikaru as best as he could on Yuto’s side. The older didn’t even seem to notice he wasn’t on the sofa, and Keito could have sworn he was already asleep.

\- I’m going to sleep on the sofa, good night Hikaru, Keito said while covering Hikaru’s body with the blanket.

 

He just heard the other grumble a little, but when he turned around to exit the room, he felt a hand grabbing the end of his shirt.

\- Stay with me tonight… please…

 

Hikaru’s eyes were closed, but his grip was firm. Keito stayed still for a few seconds but he was too tired to argue about anything, he just whispered a quick “ok” and flopped himself on the mattress next to Hikaru and fell fast asleep.

Keito woke up because of a weight on his arm, he grumbled. Somehow, opening his eyes felt like a real struggle. He glanced at his alarm clock, it was already 1pm and he obviously couldn’t skip work because he had been drinking few hours ago. He tried to straighten but he couldn’t, Hikaru was lying close to him, his head resting on Keito’s chest. And the reason why Keito’s arm was numb was because he had it wrapped around the older’s shoulders. Hikaru mumbled when Keito tried to take his arm back so he stopped moving. And Hikaru just buried his face in Keito’s neck.

\- My head… hurts…, he managed to articulate against Keito’s skin.

 

Keito snorted.

\- I think I have some medicines, I’m going to fetch some for you, ok?

 

Hikaru grabbed Keito’s shirt lightly.

\- I want to stay like this a little longer… he grumbled.

\- Ok…

 

Somehow, Keito didn’t mind, he passed a hand through Hikaru’s hair and caressed it, trying to massage his scalp in the process which made the older let out a satisfied moan.

\- You shouldn’t have drunk that much, Keito told him softly.

\- Hm… but somehow… I needn’t it… What time is it? he added after a pause.

\- 1pm.. I can call Yuya to tell him you can’t make it to work tonight, Keito offered, trying not to speak too loudly.

\- Hm, Thanks Keito… but I have to go, it’s my fault if I have a hangover… I have to go…

\- Ok, I’ll help you out then.

\- Thank you… Hikaru whispered.

\- I have to get up… you need medicine now so that they’ll be effective before going to work, ok?

\- Are you coming back afterwards? Hikaru asked, raising his head a little to take a look at Keito’s face.

 

The younger looked back, blinking several times. How could Hikaru go from being the most intimidating person on Earth to being cute like that. And Keito didn’t know why he suddenly felt the need to hug him tight and even… kiss him… The look they exchanged lasted too long to be deprived of any meaning and Keito found himself kissing Hikaru’s forehead, pressing his lips against the hot skin for a few seconds before moving away.

\- I’ll be right back, he whispered before getting up.

 

He searched the kitchen cupboards for the medicine, then remembered Yuto had put everything in a box in the bathroom.

Yuto…

Keito froze as he suddenly thought about his best friend. The strange feelings he had toward Hikaru, were they just because he missed Yuto or was there something else going on in his head? He had never felt the need to be close to Hikaru but he had always regretted the fact that Hikaru wasn’t acting friendly with him. Now that he knew what had been going on in Hikaru’s life, he understood better and it felt almost strange how everything was evolving so quickly.

Keito also took a cold wet towel together with the pills and a glass of water, when he went back to his bedroom, Hikaru had fallen asleep on his belly, his face almost entirely buried in the pillow. Keito smiled, carefully sitting on the bed, putting everything he had in hand on his nightstand.

\- Hikaru, I’ve brought medicine for you, he softly whispered, putting a hand on the older’s shoulder to try to wake him up.

 

Hikaru growled, turning around to face Keito.

\- You need to take these, the younger said, helping Hikaru to sit up.

 

Hikaru swallowed the pills along with the entire glass of water.

\- You’re sure you don’t want me to call Yuya for tonight?

\- I’ve never skipped work and I’m not going to start because of a hangover… That would be very unprofessional… Hikaru answered, massaging his temples.

\- Ok… Then you should rest until it’s time to go to work, ok?

 

Keito helped Hikaru settle in bed properly before placing the wet towel on his forehead.

\- I’ll wake you up at 4pm so that you’ll have time to get ready .

\- Hmm, thank you, Hikaru answered, closing his eyes, thank you Keito…

 

He blindly searched for Keito’s hand to hold it and Keito settled next to Hikaru, their intertwined fingers resting on Hikaru’s stomach. It was strange, Keito thought, not unpleasant, but… but somehow different from when he would be with Yuto. He found himself staring at Hikaru’s sleeping face. He looked nothing like Yuto but… He was handsome, in his own way. A small shy smile appeared on his face and he closed his eyes, moving so that he could bury his face in Hikaru’s hair. And that was different too, but not unpleasant...

 


	25. Chapter 25

\- I thought you were supposed to wake me up…

 

Keito frowned, rubbing his sleepy eyes before opening them as much as he could. Hikaru was staring at him, he had straightened on his elbow.

\- Did I… fall asleep? Keito asked, stretching his body.

\- It seems you did yeah… moreover… let me tell you that you snore … Hikaru teased him.

\- What?

\- Just kidding… the older said, ruffling Keito’s messy hair.

\- Are you feeling better? Keito asked, trying to gauge Hikaru’s condition just by looking at him.

\- Yeah, I’m still feeling a little groggy, but I’ll be fine for tonight.

\- You should take some more medicine before work, Keito advised him.

\- Yeah, sure, don’t worry, I’m a diligent patient, the older grinned.

 

Keito snorted.

\- Keito, I…

 

Keito turned back to Hikaru but when their eyes met, Hikaru’s cheeks turned red and he quickly looked away.

\- I… I’m going to take a shower, the older announced, getting up at once before disappearing in the bathroom.

\- O.. Ok…

 

As promised, Keito helped Hikaru with his regular that night, hopefully, Keito’s client didn’t mind staying at the same table together with Hikaru and his regular, which made things easier for Keito. He was surprised at how professional Hikaru was managing to be considering his persistent hangover. But Keito could see how tired he looked and how unfocused his eyes were. It seemed like forever for Hikaru’s regular to leave and he couldn’t help but sigh longly when Keito closed the door behind her.

\- Let’s go… you’ve deserved a good night of sleep…. Keito told Hikaru, taking his hand in his to drag him to the elevator, not really caring if someone could see them or not for he would have done it with anyone else.

 

When they arrived in front of Keito’s flat, he realised they were still holding hands, and after a quick embarrassed glance at each other’s blushing face, they rapidly let go. Once inside, Hikaru took off his shoes and jacket and went to sit on the couch.

\- You should sleep in the bed tonight, you’ll sleep better mostly if you’re still not feeling completely fine, Keito offered, pointing at the bedroom, I’ll sleep on the couch.

 

Hikaru silently stood up and walked to the bedroom door where he stopped , his back to Keito.

\- You should sleep in bed too… we’ve already slept together last night so… 

 

He stepped into the bedroom, quickly taking off his trousers and settled under the blanket, only wearing his underwear and T-shirt. And Keito stared for a few seconds before following the older to bed. He removed his clothes and settled next to Hikaru under the sheets, at a reasonable distance.

\- Good night… Hikaru told him, moving his hand a little to blindly touch Keito’s under the blanket.

\- Sleep well, the younger answered, letting Hikaru’s pinky finger hooked his.

 

And that simple contact made Keito smile and he could have sworn his heart melted… just a little.

 

\- Keitooooooo!!! I’m back!!!! I managed to come home early, how was it while I was away?

 

Yuto’s lively voice was loud in the small flat. He dropped his bag in the living-room and noticed another bag next to the couch.

\- Oh, did someone spend the night with you Kei..to?

 

Yuto stopped in the doorframe of the bedroom. The scene he was given to see was rather unbelievable. Keito was spooning Hikaru from behind, his face buried in the older’s hair. Hikaru’s hand was holding Keito’s, who had his arm spread over the blond guy’s body. they were still sleeping, but Keito seemed to have heard Yuto, because he started growling a little while stretching his body against Hikaru. He slowly opened his eyes.

\- Hmm, Yuto… You’re back? he mumbled.

 

But then, Keito realised in what situation he was in and jumped away, the action waking Hikaru up with a start.

-Hey... What are you doing..? Hikaru grumbled.

 

He straightened and sat up on the bed, rubbing his still sleepy eyes with his hands.

\- Wow, guys, I leave you for 3 days and it’s enough for you to become that close, Yuto commented, his hands on each side of his waist, I should have done that earlier.

 

Hikaru snorted.

\- Sorry, I drank a little too much yesterday and I needed a good night…

\- So many things happened while you were away Yuto, I’ll have to explain… Keito started.

 

He got up and grabbed Yuto’s shirt to drag him to the kitchen.

\- It’s not what you think… Yabu broke up with Hikaru so he had nowhere to stay so I offered him to stay here because you were away, he was supposed to sleep on the couch, but because he had that hangover, I thought it would be better if he slept in the bed, but I accidently fell asleep too and…

 

Yuto put a hand on Keito’s mouth to stop his never ending monolog.

\- Wow, Keito, Calm down, breathe… You’ve…, there’s no problem, I’m honestly relieved you two are finally able to get along.

 

Meanwhile, Hikaru had stepped out of the bedroom. Keito suddenly panicked and started searching the cupboards.

\- You two must be hungry, I’m going to make something for breakfast.

 

Yuto put a hand on Keito’s shoulder.

\- I bought something on my way here, there’s surely enough for three.

 

The tall guy pointed at a plastic bag on the kitchen counter and Keito blinked. Meanwhile, Hikaru had joined them in the small kitchen. Yuto started to unwrap what he had brought and took a tray to the small table in the living room. Hikaru stepped behind Keito and rested his head on the younger’s shoulder, the action made Keito blushed.

\- Could you make me some coffee, please?

 

Keito turned his head a little but then realised how close Hikaru’s face was and he just froze. He whispered a simple “ok”, and prayed for Hikaru to step back on his own, but the older stayed still, and he even dropped a quick small kiss on Keito’s cheek. And it made the younger’s heart beat faster. It was the first time Hikaru was being effusive like that with him and somehow, Keito was happy. But then, the noise coming from the living-room reminded him they were not alone.

\- You should… go sit on the couch, I’ll bring you a cup when it’s ready, k?

 

Hikaru smiled and kissed Keito’s shoulder before moving away.

\- Ok.

 

Breakfast was awkward, at least for Keito. Yuto and Hikaru were chatting like it was the most natural situation in the world, while Keito was tensed; but he couldn’t really tell why. He was just with his best friend and another friend, so why was he feeling so troubled? That situation was awkward to him, really awkward. And everytime one of the two others would look at him or touch him, he would look at the other one to gauge his reaction.

\- I need to go now, Hikaru said after finishing his coffee.

\- Already? Keito heard himself ask.

\- Well, yeah, I need to go fetch my things to settle in my new flat.

 

He stood up and started to collect his belongings, while Yuto and Keito watched him.

\- Even if you’ve forgotten something, it’s not lost, Keito told him when he opened the front door to let Hikaru out.

\- That’s right, the older paused for a moment, Keito… Thank you for everything… really I… Thank you.

 

He leaned forward and kissed Keito’s cheek, close to his lips. 

\- See you tonight… Hikaru said before disappearing in the corridor.

 

Keito stood still, watching the older walked away from him, his cheeks bright red and as he raised his hand to touch the spot Hikaru had kissed, he could feel it was a little hot.


	26. Chapter 26

As soon as Keito had closed the door, Yuto wrapped his arms around his waist, pulling him close from behind. 

\- I’ve missed you…, the taller whispered.

 

Keito smiled, he had missed Yuto too… but not as much as he thought he would have… Maybe because he spent a lot of time with Hikaru. Yuto slowly let his hands slide down to Keito’s hips, he grabbed them and made the smaller turn around to face him. He kissed Keito softly at first, but it became more helpless after some seconds. Keito automatically wrapped his arms around Yuto’s shoulders and let his tongue in. There was no way he could have forgotten how Yuto’s kisses felt.

\- I want you… Yuto let out between two kisses.

 

He rolled his hips against Keito’s crotch which made the smaller whine. Keito didn’t remember how they managed to make it to bed, but he froze when Yuto made him lay down and climb on top of him. The sheets smelled like Hikaru and it triggered something inside Keito’s chest. He tried to concentrate on Yuto who was kissing his neck and collar bone. The younger slowly went back to Keito’s lips and the low speed with which he was proceeding with his lips showed how longing he had been for the past few days. And Keito started wondering, would Hikaru’s kisses taste like this? He had barely kissed him on the cheek and it had already flustered him so much. Yuto quickly got rid of his clothes and went down on Keito’s body, taking his arousal in his mouth. Keito threw his head backward, he had missed that sensation. 

\- I want to ride you… Yuto admitted, his voice low.

 

It made Keito shiver and he whispered a small “ok”. He needed to concentrate, to focus, to get Hikaru out from his head, at least for the moment. 

***

Hikaru opened the door to his small house, he sighed when he noticed Yabu's shoes in the entrance, he had hoped the older wasn't home but as it was not midday yet, there was no reason for him to be out, except if he had spent the night with one of his clients. 

\- You finally decided to come home? Yabu asked from the couch.

\- I'm just here to pack the rest of my belongings, I'm settling at the club from now on. 

\- Where did you stay until now?

\- That's… none of your business… Hikaru let out before walking to the bedroom.

\- Well, I saw you go upstairs holding hands with Keito so I assume you didn't sleep in the corridor… Yabu teased him.

 

Hikaru froze in the door frame, unable not to mind the older's remarks. Yabu stood up from his spot on the couch and joined Hikaru, staring at him while crossing his arms against his chest.

\- Oh! You're not denying! So you’ve already slept with your crush?! For someone who wasn’t ready to move on… You didn’t lose time Hika…

\- He’s not my crush.

\- Oh, please Hika, not with me, you love him since the day he arrived at the club, I saw you, I saw how you looked at him. And being a perfect jerk to him, that was because you were so frustrated because you weren’t ready to move on while we both knew it was already over.

 

Hikaru blinked, he wanted to tell Yabu he was wrong, that he was a liar, but everything he had said was true, Hikaru had just tried to convince himself otherwise.

\- Too bad for you he already has someone else… Yabu continued, a nasty grin on his face.

\- What do you mean?

\- Hika… are you blind? Keito is with Yuto.

 

Hikaru froze again.

\- No, they’re just friends…

\- Oh? Really? So tell me, do you fuck your friends?

\- Stop that!

\- I saw them Hika, I saw them kissing in the dressing room. and they would have done more if I hadn’t interrupted them.

\- That’s what YOU think…

\- Oh really? So tell me… how many beds are there in Keito’s flat?

 

That time Hikaru considered Yabu’s words, he wondered if he couldn’t be at least half right. It was true Hikaru had only seen one double bed in Keito’s room, and the couch was obviously never used to sleep in. He also remembered seeing Yuto’s stuffs here and there in the flat. And also he had witnessed how close Yuto was to Keito.

\- My poor Hika… I didn’t know you were that stupid… Well, they say love makes you blind, but still…

 

Hikaru stayed still in the middle of the room, trying to register the entire conversation he just had. Keito, the person he had fallen in love with at first sight was already dating someone else? Moreover, Hikaru felt guilty for having treated Keito the way he had. Maybe if he had been nicer from the start, Keito would have noticed something.

\- You know what? You should just go and ask him. Yabu advised Hikaru, patting his shoulder before leaving the room.

 

Hikaru clenched his hands into fists. He didn't want to trust Yabu but he had to admit his words made perfect sense. But why would Keito have let Hikaru act so familiar with him if he were really dating Yuto? He couldn't help but feel angry at Keito for not telling him he already had someone in his life, they needed to make things clear.

***

\- I'm happy things are getting better between you and Hikaru, Yuto told Keito while cuddling in bed.

 

Keito just nodded, he wasn't really willing to talk about Hikaru while being naked in bed with Yuto after sex.

\- Did something special happened? The taller asked.

\- What would "special" be?

\- I don't know, but there seems to be more than just getting along well.

 

Keito moved a little away from Yuto.

\- What are you talking about?

\- Well, the way you two were cuddling in bed when I arrived, you wouldn't do that with anybody…

 

Keito didn't know what to answer so he didn't say anything, but that wasn't going to make Yuto shut up about all this, on the contrary.

\- Did you two have sex?

\- What?! No!

\- Did you two kiss then?

\- Yuto why are you-

\- Keito, I know you. There is definitely something going on between you and Hikaru.

 

Yuto straightened on his elbow to take a good look at Keito's face.

\- We've known each others for years. And it's the first time you were so absent minded with me during sex. Tell me what's on your mind.

 

Keito met his friend's eyes, Yuto looked genuinely concerned, and it made the smaller feel all the more guilty.

\- Actually... ,Keito started, I don't really know…

\- What do you mean?

\- Nevermind Yuto, I'm sorry I was a little off today…

\- Stop that Keito, tell me the truth. I'm your best friend, I can hear anything.

 

There was no way Keito could run away from that conversation, Yuto wouldn't let him.

\- I… well… 

\- Do you love him? Yuto interrupted him.

\- What? 

\- Keito Okamoto, are you in love with Hikaru Yaotome?

 

Keito blinked, but the fact that he didn't know how to answer or wasn't denying that statement was enough for Yuto to understand. He sat up and reached for Keito's hand, making him sit up as well, he pulled the smaller closer and hugged him.

\- Keito, don't feel bad or guilty about it ok? I'm happy you finally feel attracted to someone, it's cute.

\- But what about you? He whispered, what about… us?

 

Keito's voice was trembling a little, this conversation was without a doubt leading to a kind of break up between them, and he didn't know if he were ready for that. Yuto buried his face in Keito's hair.

\- It doesn't change anything between us, you'll always be my best friend and I'll still love you as much as I do now.

\- You know there's…. I mean… there's nothing between Hikaru and me…

 

He wanted to ad "for the moment" but didn't, he didn't want to stop being with Yuto until he was perfectly sure there was actually something else. But at the same time, he didn't want Yuto to feel like a plan B. 

\- It's just that I'm confused… Keito ended.

\- Good then…

 

Yuto moved away a little and kissed Keito's lips tenderly. 

***

\- Ah, I can't wait to go back to work tonight, Yuto stated after coming out from the shower, I've missed being a host. Being a model is nice but… it's different.

\- Which one do you prefer? Keito asked while taking his place in the bathroom.

\- Hum… I don't know… I'd like to become a real model like you know, a full-time model, but I know I'll miss being a host and working with you guys… but it's not going to happen so I don't know why I'm talking about this…

 

But Keito wasn't stupid… it meant Yuto was willing to make some changes in his life but he didn't seem to be ready yet.


	27. Chapter 27

That night, Keito’s feelings were confused, he was impatient to see Hikaru again but at the same time, it would have been better if they had had the opportunity to meet somewhere else, in a more private place to have a little conversation. Keito needed to clear his mind, and to understand what was really going on with Hikaru.

 

\- Hi, Hikaru, did you manage to settle properly? Keito asked the older just before the meeting.

 

The blond-haired guy just dropped a quick “yes” without looking straight into Keito’s eyes. And Keito froze. What was that? After all that had happened, they had managed to get along pretty well, and now, he was giving him the cold shoulder again? 

Their regulars that night were friends which implied the double date pattern which was not making things easier for the two boys. Hikaru wasn’t ignoring Keito anymore, he was just acting strange, and a question kept burning the younger’s tongue. What the heck had happened that could explain such a change in his behavior…?

 

\- Hikaru, is something wrong? Keito paused, did I do something wrong?

 

He was feeling genuinely concerned, but Hikaru just shook his head and got back to his conversation with their clients.

Just when the girls left, Keito caught Hikaru by the sleeve of his jacket.

 

\- Hikaru, answer me, did something happen? You’re acting strange, did you meet Yabu today?

 

Hikaru let out a long sigh, he finally met the younger’s concerned gaze. He suddenly grabbed Keito’s hand and dragged him to the stairs.

 

\- Come with me, we need to talk.

 

Keito swallowed hard but followed the older until they reached his new flat. Hikaru unlocked the door and let the younger in. He had barely had time to settle, Keito could tell by the amount of cardboard boxes and bags on the floor of the small room. Hikaru walked to the middle of the living-room and stopped, his back to Keito, he inhaled deeply before asking:

 

\- Are you with Yuto?

\- Sorry? Keito asked back, a little bewildered by the sudden question.

 

Hikaru turned around to face Keito.

 

\- Keito, are you and Yuto together?

\- Why are you asking that?

\- Just… answer me… please… 

 

Hikaru’s voice had become lower. He didn’t sound aggressive but there was no way Keito could run away from that conversation.

 

\- No, I'm not with Yuto… he finally answered.

\- Does he sleep with you?

 

Keito frowned.

 

\- He… he's been living with me since my arrival at the club… 

 

Hikaru stared at his feet, he sighed before asking:

 

\- Do you fuck him?

 

Keito gulped, visibly shocked by the sudden too personal question.

 

\- Excuse me?

 

Hikaru looked up, he took one step closer to the younger and repeated slowly.

 

\- Do you fuck Yuto…?

 

Keito frowned again. He couldn't lie to Hikaru, that sudden question had obviously been suggested by Yabu… He was the only one to know about it and who could use it like that. 

 

\- Why are you asking me that? The younger simply dropped.

\- Why don't you answer? You just need to say Yes or No!

 

Hikaru  was starting to get annoyed, it was obvious in the way the tone of his voice had changed. The fact that Keito wasn't willing to answer was a kind of Yes, he knew that, but he wanted to hear it from him. 

 

\- Listen Hikaru… I think it would be better if I just leave… 

 

Keito turned around and exited the flat, but Hikaru ran after him, he caught him in the corridor and pushed the younger against the wall. Keito was taken aback, but when he met Hikaru's teary eyes, he just didn't fight back. The older took a deep breath.

 

\- I need to know…

 

Keito felt his eyes becoming teary too, he didn't want to hurt Hikaru by telling him the truth, he knew he wouldn't understand, but at the same time, he couldn't hide it from him forever. 

 

\- I'm sorry… he just whispered.

 

Hikaru's eyes widened and he couldn't hold back his tears any longer, small drops were starting to roll down his cheeks. Keito thought he would just leave after that. But Hikaru kept on staring at him, straight in the eyes and he suddenly frowned, the action causing more tears to roll down his cheeks. Keito couldn’t help but feel sad, and guilty it was an horrible feeling, he felt like he had betrayed Hikaru while it wasn’t true, but it felt like it. The older sighed, his breath was shaken by his sobs, he shook his head and suddenly let go of Keito’s wrists to cup his face with his long fingered hands. He came closer and kissed Keito’s lips, the younger was taken aback but he let him do, and somehow he felt relieved, relieved he was finally able to taste Hikaru’s kisses. After some seconds, Keito grabbed Hikaru’s shirt and deepened their kiss and he could have melted when their tongue met, caressing each others. He tasted nothing like Yuto, Keito thought, but it didn’t bother him at all, on the contrary, it was turning him on even more. He had wanted that, he had been longing for this kiss. And the more they kissed, the more he understood what it was he was feeling for the older. Yes, that fire that was burning in his chest, it couldn’t be anything else. He let out a small whine at that realisation, and it made Hikaru stopped at once, he moved a little away from the younger’s face. Keito slowly opened his eyes, meeting the older’s gaze. His cheeks were red, from the kiss and also certainly from the tears. His eyes widened and he let go of Keito’s face.

 

\- I’m sorry, he whispered before hurrying inside his flat, slamming the door shut behind him. 

 

Keito stayed still in the corridor he needed some time to collect his thoughts. What the heck had just happened? Well it was kind of obvious, he had finally kissed Hikaru… "finally"? The long-haired man indeed realised how much he had been waiting for that moment to happen. But… what did it mean? Hikaru had just found out about him and Yuto, and Keito hadn't been able to give him a proper explanation, Hikaru was obviously angry… so what about that kiss? It meant Hikaru cared for him and even liked him, but did it mean he was forgiving Keito? 

The young man thought about it over and over as he walked back to his flat. He mechanically took off his clothes and put on his sweatpants and t-shirt he usually slept in and aimed for his bed. Yuto had already settled under the sheets. Keito joined him, lying on his back, his arms under his head. He stared at the ceiling, sighing.

 

\- Is something wrong? Yuto asked when he noticed Keito's unusual position.

\- No… the other simply answered.

 

He turned around, his back to Yuto.

 

\- Ok… the taller simply said, not trying to force Keito into talking to him immediately.

 

He also turned around, facing the window. There was no need for a serious conversation in the middle of the night. 


	28. Chapter 28

~~~~

Keito opened his eyes, the sensation of someone watching him had woken him up. Yuto was staring at him, lying on his side, and he seemed to have been doing so for quite some time.

\- Hello…, Keito mumbled, stretching his groggy body.

\- Hello…, Yuto whispered, lightly caressing the other’s cheek.

 

Keito closed his eyes again, memories of the previous night came back to his mind, making it hard for him to face his friend.

\- Keito… What happened?

 

The long-haired man sighed.

\- Let me put it another way, the taller continued, what happened with Hikaru?

 

Keito opened his eyes, silently questioning his friend about what he meant by that.

\- I saw you leave with him after work… Yuto went on.

 

His friend froze, he didn’t want to have that conversation but he couldn’t run away from it any longer.

\- Keito, talk to me… the taller whispered.

 

Keito inhaled longly, thinking about how he should put it but he quickly came to the conclusion that there was no need to make things more complicated than they already were.

\- We kissed… he finally admitted.

 

Yuto startled and Keito could have sworn something changed in his expression but he couldn’t tell what.

\- Oh, and what do you think about it? the black haired man asked, finally removing his hand from Keito’s cheek.

\- I don’t know how to explain what I’m feeling right now… he slowly let out, the only thing I know is that… I don’t regret it?

 

Yuto nodded and Keito stared back at him, he felt as if he was watching the scene from the outside, that someone else was talking, and he continued.

\- I wanted it to happen… maybe not that way but… I would be lying if I said I didn’t want to kiss him…

 

Yuto nodded again, carefully listening to his friend’s confession, and it started to worry him.

\- Yuto, please, say something… anything… Keito said taking the taller’s hand in his and intertwining their fingers together.

 

Yuto smiled, a small smile, but it was enough for Keito to feel a little bit better. The taller moved to come closer and he took his friend in his arms, hugging him tightly while burying his face in his long hair.

\- It’s ok Keito, don’t worry… you just… need time to focus on what you really want.

\- I’m so sorry Yuto… the long haired man said, tears threatening to roll down his cheeks any moment, I feel like I’ve betrayed you…

 

The taller softly patted his head, trying to comfort the older.

\- Keito… you didn’t betray me, there is no way you could betray our friendship… ok? he paused, Well I must say I’m quite surprised, everything is kind of unexpected, but…

 

He eased his grip on Keito and looked at him, that faint smile still on his face, he approached his face from Keito’s but hesitated a second before finally dropping a quick kiss to his lips. When he opened his eyes again, his face only centimeters away from his friend’s, he finally realised what he really had to do.

\- I should… go back to my flat…

 

Keito’s eyes widened, that wasn’t something he had been expecting from his best friend.

\- What?

 

The taller let go of his embrace and sat up on the bed.

\- If you want to find out what you really want, I need to leave, that way, it’ll be easier for you, he sighed, I’ll pack some stuffs and go home.

 

Keito straightened, he passed a hand in his long hair, putting them away from his eyes. Yuto was leaving after so many months, that time had come. Yuto was leaving.

\- Yuto, you don’t have to…

\- I have to, Keito, for you, I don’t want you to give up things that are important to you just because you feel bound to me, you understand?

 

Keito gave a small nod.

\- You’re my best friend, Yuto went on, and you’ll always be one of the most important person in my life. These things will never change.

 

Yuto’s voice trembled a little and Keito hugged him from behind, hardly able to find anything to say in such a situation.

\- I want you to be happy… Yuto added, his voice almost a whisper, and if for that we need to… you know… stop being… THAT intimate, then, I’m fine with it.

 

Yuto was trying to keep a lively tone but he couldn’t hide how sad he was, it was a tough situation, he perfectly knew it would have happened one day, that one of them would have someone else to care for, but even if he thought he was ready, it was still awfully hard.

Keito buried his face in the taller’s back.

\- I want you to be happy too Yuto… I’m so sorry… I feel like I’m the most horrible person on Earth.

 

His voice was muffled and Yuto snorted catching one of Keito’s hands in his.

\- Keito, you’re the sweetest person on this planet, do you hear me? There’s nothing wrong with you… There’s nothing wrong with us either… I just hope Hikaru will be able to give you all the love you deserve… And if not, tell me, I’ll kick his ass!

 

They both laughed and then stayed in the same position for several minutes, silently until Yuto finally got up, packed a part of his belongings and was ready to leave. He stopped in the doorway and turned to Keito, they exchanged an awkward look.

\- Guess I should go now…

\- Hm, yeah…

\- Can I… kiss you?

 

Keito startled. Normally, he would have said yes, of course, but… with his current situation, it needed to stop. He chuckled uneasily, not willing to hurt Yuto’s feeling even more.

\- Silence means yes…, the tall guy said, a small grin on his face.

 

He slowly leaned forward approaching the smaller’s lips, but at the last moment, he changed direction and kissed Keito’s cheek near enough from his lips to partly touched them.

\- I don’t want you to feel guilty anymore, he whispered to Keito’s ear.

 

He then turned around and took his bag.

\- Warn Hikaru, if he ever hurts you, I’ll kick his ass! Yuto said, winking at his friend before exiting the flat, I’ll see you tonight at work.

 

Keito nodded and smiled, but after Yuto disappeared in the corridor and he found himself alone in his small flat, the tears he had been holding back for a long time finally rolled down his cheeks. He let his body fall to the floor and buried his face in his hands. Was it really worth it?

 


	29. Chapter 29

\- I don't want you to see her Ryosuke.

Chinen didn't look up from his phone while addressing his boyfriend.

\- I'm sorry? Yamada asked from the kitchen, but she's my client Chii...

\- Yeah, but I don't like how she behaves with you...

Yamada didn't know what to answer, he had just started talking about the regulars he had to see that night, and when the name "Rika" came out, Chinen suddenly became sulky. It wasn't the first time he opposed his boyfriend seeing some of his most regular clients and Yamada had always managed to make things better for Chinen but it had started to become a little complicated and even if he loved the smaller man, he had to admit this side of his personality was starting to bother him.

Yamada was making efforts, lots of efforts, to please Chinen's possessive character, but it seemed like it was never enough for the smaller.

\- I'll try my best not to hurt your feelings, the older simply answered.

He hadn't expected Chinen to be like that... well, he knew he liked to be taken care of and be treated, but it had quickly become unbearable for the Number 1 Host. From the moment Yamada had brought the younger to his flat for the first time, Chinen had settled there, barely returning to his own flat or only when they would finish work late and be too tired to go back to Yamada's.

Chinen was clingy, and at first, the older had found it cute, but then, he started to think it wasn't an healthy behaviour, and he would have liked to be able to talk about it with someone.

They decided to arrive early at work, Chinen wanted his boyfriend to inform Yuya he would stop seeing some of his regulars.

\- Yamada, this is not... I mean why? Some of them have been your best clients for years! You can't just ask them not to come anymore like that! The owner explained, genuinely shocked, has something happened that I'm not aware of?

\- No it's just... nevermind, I'll just... go on like that, don't worry Yuya, I'm sorry from bringing this all of a sudden...

Takaki frowned, not really happy with Yamada running away like that, but he knew the smaller man would come back to him when time would come.

When Yamada's client arrived, he couldn't help but feel Chinen's eyes being constantly on him, scrutinizing each of his moves towards the lady and analysing each and every words he could tell her.

\- Ryosuke, am I bothering you? Rika finally asked about an hour after her arrival, perfectly noticing how strange her host's behavior was.

\- Of course not! The host tried to justify himself, taking the woman's hand in his.

Hopefully for him, Rika could be satisfied by the slightest skin contact, but again, he didn't know how long he would be able to survive with Chinen's pressure on him.

***

Keito had been worried about seeing Yuto AND Hikaru at work that same night, his best friend had just left the flat in the morning and he still hadn't seen Hikaru again, and to be honest, he didn't know how to act with either of them. He realised how much he needed company, how much he needed someone to talk to... that person had always been Yuto, but that time, he couldn't count on him... Yamada and Chinen had barely been around the club outside from working hours, and Daiki... he had never really talked to Daiki about his relationship with Yuto... for the first time in a long time, Keito felt lonely. Really lonely... He tried to keep his mind busy with other matters, like rehearsing his guitar or exercising.

When he came down for the small meeting before work, he found himself avoiding everyone, he sat at the far end of the bar counter. Hikaru arrived few minutes after him, and they faced the most awkward seconds of their lives. Keito just let out a quick "hello" before looking away, and Hikaru just nodded before sitting at the opposite side. They would need to talk one day... sooner or later...

***

Few days had passed since Yuto came back to his own place, Keito had managed to find some peace of mind through work, his regulars were lovely and made him forget how lonely he was feeling, at least while he was working. One night, Yabu came to him, just before work. Keito was quite surprised, they never talked and even less since the two olders had broken up. He was somehow angry at Yabu.

\- Hey Keito! I was thinking about something... the oldest told him.

\- Hm?

\- Next week, we should go out for a drink, we've never spent time together so I figured out it would be nice having a little conversation, just the both of us.

Keito didn't really know what to say, but hey... at least it would help him feel less lonely, so he nodded and they agreed on a date for a drink on one afternoon. And just as Yabu was walking away from the long-haired man, Hikaru arrived in the room, Yabu passed next to him, a joyful grin on his face.

\- It's so easy to have a date with him, you should try Hika!

The blond guy froze, his eyes going from his ex boyfriend to his crush. Keito blushed and looked away, he had never thought of that offer as being a date! Had he misunderstood Yabu's intentions? As a consequence, Keito tried to avoid the two older guys for the rest of the night. But as he stepped into the elevator after work to go back to his flat, he was shocked to see Hikaru entering it too. They exchanged an awkward look but didn't address each other. Until the doors closed and Keito sighed, finally daring to speak to the older.

\- Yuto left today... he said, his voice low.

\- What? the older asked, not really getting the meaning of Keito's words.

\- He left and went back to his own flat...

\- Oh... and how do you feel about it...?

\- I'm not used to being alone so... it feels... strange but... I guess that's how it was supposed to be...

Keito was looking down at his feet, visibly sad about all this, not only had he "lost" Yuto, but everything was still so uncertain with Hikaru... It was a little bit too much to handle for him.

Suddenly, Hikaru stepped closer to the younger and put a comforting hand on his shoulder, Keito raised his gaze, meeting the older's eyes. Hikaru put a strand of hair back behind Keito's ear and stared at him. He then came closer and dropped a quick kiss to his lips. But he didn't step back. As for Keito, he just stayed still, was Hikaru kissing him because he felt bad, or was it a way to tell the younger that he cared for him? And that the other day wasn't just an accident? Hikaru lightly touched Keito's cheek before kissing him again... more tenderly that time. And Keito let him do... he let Hikaru worked on his lips, not really responding to it, his mind was blank. The older stepped back when the doors of the elevator opened at Keito's floor, but the long-haired man pressed the button to block the doors, and he pushed Hikaru against the wall, trapping him by putting his hands on his shoulders.

\- You drive me crazy... he whispered, I just... don't know what to feel anymore... You push me away and then call me back to you...

He was looking straight into Hikaru's eyes. The older swallowed hard. He perfectly knew how difficult it was for Keito, because somehow, he had been playing with his feelings... Whatever there was between him and Yuto, he had no right to judge... He had been unfair to Keito and he needed to make up for it, and to gain the younger's trust again, if he had ever had it.

\- I'm sorry... the older whispered close to Keito's lips, I... I didn't want to make you suffer...

\- Hikaru... I... I just need time... ok?

Hikaru nodded, it was the least he could do for him.

\- One day I'll... one day I'll tell you everything... Keito continued, I want you to understand...

Hikaru suddenly realised something, he was so angry the other day, he didn't even let time to Keito to explain himself, and that was a mistake. Obviously. Because because of him, the younger was being in a complicated situation, which could have been avoided if Hikaru had been less stubborn.

Keito sighed, his lips still so close to Hikaru's.

\- But just... Hikaru please... don't hurt me...

He closed the small gap between their lips and kiss the older, letting go of his shoulders and wrapping his arms around him. Hikaru frowned, he was both relieved Keito was the one initiating the kiss that time, and feeling guilty for having hurt him. He cupped the younger's face with his long-fingered hands. They needed to talk... but not yet... Before that, they needed time to think things out...


	30. Chapter 30

Yamada happened to run into Yuto while waiting for Chinen to finish with his regular.

\- You don't look well, they said at the same time.

 

They laughed. But quickly the atmosphere became rather heavy.

\- Did something happen? Yamada asked, noticing Yuto hadn't followed Keito upstairs.

 

Yuto sighed.

\- Well... Yeah...

\- Did you guys break-up? the smaller asked rather shocked.

\- Yeah, kind of... I think Keito needs time... So I went back to my flat... It'll be easier that way.

\- Wow... I wasn't expecting that...

\- Me neither... Yuto confessed, you're waiting for Chinen?

 

Yamada nodded, glancing at his boyfriend in the far corner of the room, acting all cute and smily with his client.

\- He's... acting strange these days... he admitted, still looking at the smaller.

\- How strange? Yuto asked a little bewildered.

\- I... don't know, I don't how to please him...

 

Yuto raised an eyebrow.

\- Not like THAT!! Yamada shouted, punching him in the shoulder.

\- Oooh, the taller laughed, so what do you mean?

\- I mean... I don't know... It's like... whatever I do, he doesn't seem happy with it... He even... asked me to stop seeing some of my most important clients...

\- Jealousy? Yuto offered.

\- Why would he be jealous? They're my clients! Not my girlfriends or anything...

\- Yet, I feel like it's jealousy.

\- What should I do then?

 

Yamada was obviously looking for some support, some help and Yuto already knew so many personal things about him... He trusted the taller man.

\- Have you tried talking with Chinen? Yuto asked after a minute.

\- Of course....

\- And what did he say?

\- He just wants me to stop seeing some of them, or stop being nice or...

\- He wants you to quit, basically... Yuto summed up.

\- Yeah?

-And?

\- Well it's out of the question.

\- And?

\- And what?

\- What does he think about you not wanting to quit? Yuto asked.

\- Well... Yamada thought for a second, he doesn't seem to be happy about that...

 

Yuto nodded, his friend wasn't in an easy situation, but as he never had any "real" relationship, Yuto couldn't be really helpful.

\- I... wish I could do something for you Yama-chan but... I really don't know what to say...

\- Don't worry Yutti..., the smaller answered patting his shoulder, being there for me is already a lot, thank you.

 

They exchanged a smile. Yamada was thankful for Yuto's friendship and for his support, but he also needed to find someone who could help him, someone who had been through the same kind of situation...

***

Few days later, Keito was to meet Yabu at a café near the club. There was no way Keito could have felt more uneasy than by being alone with the older man after all that had happened.

\- I know it might feel kinda unexpected... I mean me asking you out, Yabu laughed before drinking his coffee.

\- I... yeah... Keito conceded.

 

He was stirring his hot chocolate, trying not to look directly at the older. After few minutes of awkward silence, Yabu sighed.

\- Listen Keito, the reason why I wanted to see you alone is... Hikaru...

 

Keito raised his gaze and looked at Yabu.

\- I know that you might think I'm the most horrible person on this planet, and I understand that. But I... I'd like to explain myself... I'm not looking for your forgiveness or anything, I just want you to know what actually happened...

 

For the first time since Keito had met Yabu, the older looked serious, and honest and almost sad. And it puzzled Keito.

\- I'm... ready to listen to you Yabu, he finally said, genuinely curious to hear what he had to tell him.

\- Hikaru and I have been together for years... we met at... a party..., the older started, staring at his cup, I... had never thought of the possibility I could be gay until I met Hika, there was something special about him, I still don't know what it was exactly but... I fell in love with him, almost at first sight, and the more I learned things about him, the more I loved him...

 

He paused, drinking few swallows of his coffee before continuing.

\- We started working together at Yuya's club, he had just taken Dear Club over and was looking for hosts so we gave it a try. We settled together, in our small house. And we were happy but... as time passed, well you know it's like all kind of relationship, I... well something changed and I wasn't as in love as I used to be... But I was too weak to be honest with Hika.

 

He took a deep breath, playing with his spoon on the table, still not meeting Keito's eyes.

\- I also realised I prefered girls... maybe I was just gay for Hika, he snorted, I couldn't find the right timing to tell him I wanted to break-up... so I got a stupid idea, I thought that the easiest way was that HE should be the one breaking-up with me. So... I started hanging out with my clients and .. sleeping with some... I wasn't hiding it from Hika, he knew... but he never said anything about it. He accepted all my mistakes but then, you arrived.

 

That time he looked up to look directly at Keito.

\- I know Hika since a long time, and I know him enough to know each and every of his reactions. And when he first saw you, I think he fell in love with you.

\- I don't think that's the kind of behaviour you have when you're in love with someone, Keito corrected him.

\- I agree... but I understand why Hika was like that, in fact he didn't know what to do because of me... Honestly I thought he would have broken up with me because of you but he didn't. And, in the end... I ended up acting like a complete asshole while I could just have been honest with Hika... I owed him that, honesty, but...

 

He paused for some times, like if he were trying to find the right words.

\- What I'm trying to say is, don't be angry at Hikaru... if he's like that it's because of me... I think he needs a little time to accept the fact that what he's doing he's right and that he shouldn't feel guilty toward me. He deserves to be happy, and I know he'll be with you... much more than he had been with me for the past years...

 

Yabu bowed his head in front of the younger.

\- Please Keito, take care of Hika, he deserves to be happy, make him happy, be responsible for his happiness.

 

Keito blinked, he hadn't expected Yabu to untrust him with Hikaru and now that the older had opened his heart to him, he felt the need to do the same.

\- Yuto left my flat last week...

\- Sorry?

\- Hikaru and I kissed and... I couldn't lie to Yuto so he decided it was better for us that he would return to his flat.

\- So you guys broke up? Yabu asked, tilting his head on one side.

\- Well not really because... we...

 

Keito was hesitant, but with everything Yabu had told him...

\- We've never been a couple... we were just... best friends and ... sex buddies...

 

His cheeks turned bright red as he confessed the last part, but Yabu didn't look shocked at all.

\- Ooh, I see... that explains a lot of things...

\- I've never been proud of it. I love Yuto but not... not like...

\- Not like you love Hikaru? Yabu offered

 

Keito nodded, there was definitely something different between what he felt for Yuto and for Hikaru.

\- By the way... Yabu added, I'm sorry for telling it to Hika... You know for Yuto and you but... I thought that that way it would have triggered something which could have helped the both of you...

 

Keito frowned.

\- Well, in a way it did... but now I don't know what to do... I mean how I should behave with him.

\- You haven't talked since then? Yabu asked a little bewildered.

\- Well not really... Keito confessed blushing a little.

\- You should... it's important to talk, to share your feelings and your thoughts... I know that too well... the older whispered.

\- You're right Yabu...

 

Keito paused, it felt strange, he hadn't expected this afternoon with Yabu to turn out like that, and he was glad it had in the end. He was able to better understand his situation and also Hikaru's.

\- I'm happy we talked... he told the older when they had finished drinking, but I'm sorry it has to be during such circumstances....

\- Keito, I know I haven't been the most useful or caring senior but I want you to know that if you ever feel the need to talk or... or anything, you can count on me, Dear Club is a big family, we need to take care of each others. Even for Hika, he'll always be an important person in my life and he'll always have a special place in my heart...

\- You should tell him... Keito said looking down at his knees, he deserves to know...

\- You're not afraid he'll change his mind? the older asked, surprised by the younger's words.

\- If he's serious about me, then he won't change his mind.

\- Is that a test? Is it a way for you to be sure he's serious?

 

Keito nodded, maybe, if Hikaru was to have that conversation with Yabu then it would allow him to move on for real. Keito had done his part with Yuto but they were at a standstill which couldn't last forever.


	31. Chapter 31

Few days later, Keito still didn't know if Yabu had finally talked to Hikaru about the reasons why he had acted like a jerk with him. But he had to admit they both looked more peaceful and guessed something might have happened and it was a relief because it made the atmosphere a lot less heavy. Yuto was also starting to act like his normal self again but Keito still felt guilty for their "breaking-up" so he was indeed kind of avoiding Yuto when they were alone. 

As for Hikaru… Keito and him still hadn't had a proper conversation since they last kissed in the elevator. Not that they had been avoiding each other, but they simply didn't get the occasion to talk. 

One night, just before their usual meeting, Yamada was late. Takaki hadn't been able to have him on the phone and it was kind of worrying, moreover, Chinen was off that same night and wasn't answering his phone either. Yuto decided he should go out and look around for Yamada in case he was simply late or go to his flat to check if they were alright. He was about to turn the doorknob of the back door when it opened before he had a chance to even touch it.

 

— Yama-chan?! I was about to go look for you, everyone was worried…

 

It was indeed unusual for the number one host to be late and also not to give any news.

 

— I'm sorry Yutti… I was just…

 

The smaller couldn't finish his sentence, he started crying, heavy tears were rolling down his cheeks as if he had been holding them back the best he could. He leaned against Yuto's shoulders, burying his face in his jacket. The taller was taken aback, but he wrapped his arms around Yamada's shoulders and patted his head in an attempt to comfort him.

 

— It's ok Yama-chan… tell me… what happened?

 

Yamada was trying to answer but the sobbing stopped him. Yuto walked with him to the corner of the bar, and when the others saw in what state the smaller was, they all stood up and rushed to him. All asking him what was wrong. Yuya pushed everyone aside before glancing at Daiki.

 

— Call Yamada’s regulars, cancel his appointments for tonight.

 

Daiki nodded.

 

— Yuto, Keito, take him to the changing room, we’ll make your regulars wait, help him out.

 

The two men nodded and accompanied Yamada. They made him sit on one of the sofas and Keito brought him a glass of fresh water.

 

— There, there, Yama-chan, calm down… Yuto whispered patting his shoulder gently.

 

— Tell us when you’re ready, Keito added, placing a comforting hand on his muscular thigh.

 

Yamada nodded, sniffling several times in an attempt to calm his sobbings.

 

— What happened Yama-chan? Yuto asked when the smaller had calmed down a little.

 

— It’s Chii… he…

 

— Chinen? What’s wrong with Chinen? Yuto asked, frowning as if waiting for some terrible news.

 

— Chinen has cheated on me… Yamada answered, crying again.

 

Keito and Yuto looked at each other in shock.

 

— Wait wait wait.. What?! Chinen cheated on you? Yuto repeated, wishing he had misheard.

 

Yamada nodded rapidly, wiping his eyes with the sleeves of his sweater.

 

— Yeah… he slept with one of his clients…, he added, burying his face in his hands.

 

The two others looked again at each other, still trying to register the unexpected information.

 

— I’m… going to fetch Hikaru… Keito declared while standing up, I think he’ll be able to help you…

 

Yamada nodded, letting Keito out, while Yuto was staying with him.

 

How was this even possible? It had taken them so long to finally be with each other… Why on Earth would Chinen sleep with one of his clients?

 

— What makes you think he has? Yuto finally asked after long minutes of awkward silence.

 

— He took pictures and send them to me…

 

— What?!

 

Yamada tried to breathe deeply, he needed to explain everything to his friends for them to understand what exactly had happened. At the same time, Keito came back with Hikaru, the blond seemed to have been informed of what was going on by Keito. He sat next to Yuto.

 

— Yuto, your regular has arrived…

 

Yuto nodded, he patted Yamada’s hair one last time before standing up.

 

— I’ll come back as soon as I’m done Yama-chan, he said before exiting the room.

 

He glanced at Keito as to ask him to take care of Yamada while he was working, which he accepted by nodding to his best friend.

 

— We had an argument the other day… Yamada started, Chii wanted me to stop seeing some of my most loyal clients and I refused… He obviously wasn’t happy about it… But he acted as if nothing had happened, until I found him browsing my phone one evening. He was convinced I had deleted messages from my regulars. Which is completely false….

 

He paused, trying to put his memories back together.

 

— Two days ago, he didn’t sleep at my flat, neither did he yesterday… I started to worry and tried to call him, he didn’t answer but then, I received a message with several pictures of him with one of his regular… Like… I don’t want to describe them but… it was obvious what they were doing… 

Hikaru and Keito shared a shocked look, that was… unexpected.

 

— Wow… Keito simply let out.

 

— What… happened next? Hikaru asked.

 

— I tried to call him, I left a voicemail asking him what the heck he was doing, that I didn’t understand, that it had to be fake… And… few minutes later… he … texted me back… a horrible message… I… still have it… Yamada said while taking his phone from out of his jumper’s front pocket.

 

He browsed quickly through his phone and showed it to his two coworkers. Keito took it and read it out loud for Hikaru.

 

— “Now tell me what does it feel like to be betrayed by the person you love? Does it hurt as much as you hurted me? At least now we’re even.”

 

— I might have done something bad… something bad that I don’t remember I did… Yamada said, his voice trembling.

 

Hikaru frowned, putting his hand on his shoulder to have Yamada look at him.

 

— You did nothing wrong Yamada, ok? There is not a single thing you did at work that could justify what Chinen has done ok? You’re not guilty here.

 

Keito stared at him, it was a different situation that the one he had faced with Yabu, but Hikaru could definitely understand how Yamada was feeling, because, maybe, it was the way he had felt when Yabu had first cheated on him… Keito had never thought of how Hikaru might have felt when he had first found out. Well, obviously Hikaru must have been sad and disappointed, but he might also have felt guilty. Maybe he had tried to justify Yabu’s behavior by a mistake he had himself made before…

 

— It’s not a healthy relationship you’re having here… Hikaru went on, it’s a toxic one… And as much as you love Chinen, it can’t go on like that.

 

— No! No! I don’t want it to end… Yamada cried, there might be something I can do to go back to how it was before.

 

— Yamada…, I know it’s hard but…

 

— I’ll try!

 

Hikaru looked sorry but he knew what he was talking about.

 

— You can try… but… you’ll never be able to forget about that… nor to entirely forgive him… but… the decision is yours to take…

 

Yamada nodded, not in agreement, but as a sign he had heard him.

 

— Could you… both leave me alone for a minute please? I think I need a little time by myself…

 

The two tallers nodded, glancing at each other before standing up and exiting the room. They both stayed in front of the door, not willing to go too far in case Yamada needed them.

 

— I’m happy you were there… Keito told Hikaru, I don’t know what I would have said…

 

— I’ve been through the same kind of thing… I know how it feels… I know how HE feels… the older answered

 

Keito nodded, indeed, he knew… And he wondered again if he had talked with Yabu. And the answer came sooner than expected.

 

— Kota… came to see me the other day… the blond started, his voice so low it was hard to hear it in the noisy room.

 

— Oh…

 

— He told me you were the one who advised him to do so, and… thank you…

 

He looked up to look at Keito’s face.

 

— It was clumsy… what he did… but… I think I understand better…

 

Keito nodded, feeling a little relieved that it had helped Hikaru even a little bit.

 

— I’m not saying I’ve forgiven him! he quickly added, but… I guess I kind of understand… And thanks to our conversation, I’m… ready to move on like… really.

 

He turned to Keito, giving him a knowing look with a small smile. The younger blushed, that was an obvious message. Now that Hikaru and Yabu had cleared things between them, then it was maybe time for Keito to clear his mind. Hikaru made a step toward him, even if they were already close, he stepped closer. And Keito stood still, knowing perfectly what Hikaru wanted. He met his lips halfway, softly. The older gently caught Keito’s forearms, pulling on them to press their lips together a little more. The younger smiled in the kiss not at all remembering this was maybe not the best timing for that but… They broke the kiss when the door of the changing room suddenly opened. Yamada didn’t stepped out, he just stayed in the door frame.

 

— Could you guys… call Yutti? I… want to see him… the number one host asked, his head low.

 

— I’m… Ok, Yama-chan, I’ll be right back, Keito answered before leaving the two others.

 

Yamada sighed, still not looking up.

 

— Hikaru… thank you for your words but… I want to give us a chance… I mean Chinen he… he might deserve a second chance…

 

Hikaru patted his shoulder.

 

— That’s your decision to take, not mine Yamada.

 

The smaller nodded, Hikaru understood, he too had tried giving a second chance to Yabu so…

 

Keito quickly came back with Yuto, the taller looking quite surprised Yamada had called for him.

 

— Could you leave us alone…? Yamada asked, grabbing Yuto by the arm to pull him inside.

 

The two others didn’t even have time to agree, the two youngers had already disappeared in the changing room. 


	32. Chapter 32

If there was one thing Yuya had always been worried about, it was that the friendship shared among Dear Club members would suddenly fall apart. It was one of the reasons why he had always tried to bring everyone together. But there was also something Yuya Takaki hadn't expected and it was that love stories could sometimes mark the end of friendship. He was aware of some of his employees love affairs, and he had always hoped it would never trigger any fight among the boys. But as time passed, he had to come to the conclusion that it was starting to become quite complicated sometimes.

The last problem to date was Chinen having cheated on Yamada, and even if Yuya had always tried not to sneak into other people's love stories, he needed to keep himself aware of what was going on. And he knew that one day, eventually, something will turn out bad and that maybe, he wouldn't be able to handle it.

\- Is something wrong? Inoo asked him from the couch, seeing how gloomy his boyfriend looked sitting alone at the dining table.

\- I was just... don't you think love brings more troubles than anything else?

\- Excuse me?

 

The thin boy stood up and approached Yuya from behind, hugging him by wrapping his arms around his shoulders.

\- You know you can talk to me Yuya... he whispered to his ear.

\- Yeah... I just... feel like... What do you think will happen when the others will learn about us?

\- You mean what "would" happen "if" they were to learn about us....

\- No I mean... I know someday they'll learn... and I don't know what would happen of us all because of that... Love is only bringing troubles to us these days...

 

Inoo tightened his hug on his lover, burying his face in his hair.

\- Is there something you want to talk about Yuya?

\- Hum... the taller simply mumbled, don't you feel like everything's just falling apart these days?

\- Who are we talking about? Yabu and Hikaru? Chinen and Yamada?

\- Don't you see how much has been going on lately, Kei?

 

Inoo released Yuya to go take a sit on one of the chairs next to him.

\- It's not because some sad events occur that it means love is something bad you know...

\- I just... can't stop thinking that things are getting worse and worse...

\- Love is what keeps us all united. Don't worry, everything's going to be alright Yuya...

 

He put a comforting hand on the older's thigh, smiling lightly as he moved closer to kiss his lips. But even with everything Inoo could tell him, Yuya couldn't be reassured.

***

Daiki and Keito had kept the habit of going out together sometimes, walking around town, shopping and sometime stopping at a café to eat or drink something on the way back to the club. Their main subject of conversation that day had been Yamada and Chinen's potential break-up. Chinen had come back to his flat at the club for some days before moving back again at Yamada's. The number one host was not being his normal self since Chinen had cheated on him and Hikaru's words were starting to make more an more sense... Maybe their relationship was indeed toxic, but it was surely too early for Yamada to be able to open his eyes.

\- I feel like there are so many things going on these days..., Daiki said while taking a bit of his lemon cheesecake.

 

Keito nodded, sipping a third of his hot chocolate. He had finally found the courage to tell Daiki about him, Yuto and Hikaru. The smaller man had been quite surprised at first but had become quickly supporting toward Keito, trying his best to comfort the younger in his choice. Daiki had thus opened his heart to Keito concerning his feelings towards Inoo. And the younger had been very surprised with how patient his friend had been, because obviously, he had been keeping his feelings secret for so long...

\- Have you ever... just tried to tell Inoo how you feel about him? Keito asked him before finishing his cake.

\- Not really... I've always felt like he would somehow... figure it out? Daiki said shrugging his shoulders.

\- Honestly Dai-chan... I think that if he hasn't reacted yet, it can only mean two things. One, he didn't get the hint, two, he isn't interested.

\- Wow, you can really be straight-forward when you want to Keito...

 

Keito gave him a faint apologetic smile, but he knew he was right.

\- Oh, I need to go to the music store to get some new strings for my guitar, Keito suddenly remembered.

\- Oh ok, then let's meet here in about 30 minutes? Daiki answered, I need to go buy some stuffs for my flat, and we won't have enough time to go to both before having to go back to the club for the meeting.

 

Keito nodded, they agreed on meeting each other at a certain place before going home together. 

Daiki was used to walking alone in the streets. In fact he was used to being alone all the time. He was glad he had become close to Keito because the younger was always happy to accompany him outside, while Inoo, despite being a good friend, was the kind of person who would rather stay home, all the time... The small man walked for some time before realising he may have gone a little too far in the wrong direction. He stopped at a small crossroads, looking up at the buildings surrounding him in an attempt to find any advice about where he actually was. He was about to walk back the way he had come from when a familiar voice called his name.

\- Hello Daiki... are you lost?

 

The short man froze, this couldn't be right... he slowly turned.

\- Ry... Ryu? Daiki spoke out, a little shocked to see the young man standing before him.

\- Yeah, it's been a while! How have you been?

 

Daiki blinked, Ryutaro, Ryutaro Morimoto, one of Dear Club's former hosts, and now owner of Dear Club's rival club was addressing him the most natural way in the world, as if they had parted years ago in a friendly way. The younger man still looked the same, except maybe that his haircut was different and he looked a little older, naturally.

\- I... think I should go.. Daiki simply answered, not really comfortable with the situation.

\- Wait wait wait Dai-chan! the younger called out, catching Daiki's arm to prevent him from leaving, I just want to talk...

\- Talk like when your little friends punched Inoo for no reason?

 

Ryutaro grinned.

\- Ah, yeah, that was not really nice of them right?

\- Don't play dumb Ryu... I know you asked them to do it...

\- Me?! I would never do something which could hurt you or any Dear Club hosts Dai-chan...

 

He put a hand on his heart as if Daiki's words had stabbed him.

\- How's the Princess by the way?

\- What's your problem with Inoo? the smaller barked, clunching his hands into fists.

\- Aaah, right... I forgot you were in love with him... Ryutaro added, tapping his chin with his finger, too bad for you he already has someone else right?

 

If Daiki had been willing to punch his former colleague in the face before running away, the younger had now managed to catch his attention...

\- What are you talking about? he whispered, curious and doubtful at the same time.

\- Oh, I don't think it's my responsibility to tell you about such important matters but hey, I guess they won't tell you themselves so...

 

Ryutaro shrugged his shoulders and walked closer to Daiki, before settling against a near wall. He took out a cigarette from out of his pocket and lit it.

\- You know Dai-chan, my behavior might have been on point when Takaki kicked me out of Dear Club, I understand that, You don't respect the rules, you're fired, right, got it. But who is the one making the rules there? The younger asked, pulling on his cigarette as he stopped talking.

\- I don't see your point Ryu...

 

Daiki blinked, he was confused, he hadn't seen the younger for months, they should at least have talked about how things were going for both of them. Daiki was somehow glad Ryu seemed well, even if things hadn't gone that well in the past, he still felt some affection toward the younger. He was tall now, taller than when he had last seen him or maybe it was just an impression. And what if Takaki had been wrong to fire Ryutaro? He was young, he had made mistakes... but maybe Takaki could have given him another chance...

\- My point Dai-chan... is that you all trust Takaki like he's almighty and the best person on this planet... but you're all blinded...

 

He was looking at his feet, letting the smoke go up his face before disappearing into the air, he took a deep breath before continuing.

\- What if your trustworthy Takaki was in fact one of the biggest liar around?

\- If you're trying to create mayhem among us Ryu, find something else...

 

The Dear Club host turned around, ready to leave his ex coworker.

\- Alright Dai-chan, let me tell you one last thing. Your dear boss Takaki is fucking your beloved Princess Inoo, and if you don't believe me, just go ask them!!! You'll thank me later!

 

Ryutaro had shouted the rest of his sentence for Daiki to hear as the older was already walking away from him.

Bullshit, bullshit, total bullshit... nothing else... There was no way Takaki could have lied to them all. And Inoo? Inoo wouldn't hide things like that to Daiki... unless... He stopped a few streets away.

\- Hey Dai-chan you're here! I've been looking for you, it's time we go home.

 

Daiki raised his gaze, meeting Keito who was walking in his direction.

\- Wow, you've gone rather far, have you found what you were looking for? he said, looking at his friend's empty hands.

\- Oh, hum.. no, I'll go tomorrow... I just... walked around a bit... the smaller lied.

\- Are you sure you're alright Dai-chan? You look... not really well...

 

Keito put a hand on his friend's shoulder, trying to gauge his condition by just looking at his face.

\- I'm ok, Keito, don't worry. Let's go... Let's go home...


	33. Chapter 33

Ryutaro’s words kept repeating in Daiki’s head, he knew perfectly that Ryu’s goal was to create mayhem but at the same time, he couldn’t help wondering… What if their former colleague was telling the truth…? It shouldn’t have been that important but… that would mean Yuya had lied to them, and broke the rules… This wasn’t possible, they all trusted their boss with their life. And also, it would explain Inoo’s reluctance to date Daiki… The only way to be sure, was to ask Inoo directly, but was he ready to face the truth if it wasn’t what he was expecting? Maybe not…

He decided that the best thing was to trust his colleagues, they had always been like his family, this shouldn’t change, it couldn’t change.

***

\- A date?! Keito shouted

\- Oi! What’s with that reaction?!

 

Hikaru frowned and crossed his arms on his chest. He was sitting on Keito’s sofa while the younger was bringing tea and coffee to the small living-room, he almost dropped the cup when Hikaru had offered to take him out on a date. Keito sat down next to him, trying to hide his blushing cheeks. Their relationship was getting better and better, both of them needed time to adapt, to forget what they had been used to and they needed to learn how to create something new. Hikaru had become so considerate towards Keito that the latter had agreed on giving them a real chance.

\- I’d just like us to... you know do what couples do… I think it’s important…

 

The problem for Keito wasn’t really going on a date with Hikaru, in fact it was that he had NEVER gone to a single date and thus he was feeling kind of scared not to know exactly how he should behave.

\- What do you want to do? the younger finally asked.

\- I don’t know… what would you like to do?

\- Hikaru, it’s your idea, so you should be the one deciding… Bring me where you want.

 

The older blinked, that was, a very nice thing to say and he loved more and more how Keito’s remarks sounded genuine. He was an honest person who wasn’t able to hide his true feelings and it was an enjoyable thing.

\- We could… hang around town… and go eat something… I don’t know… Hikaru finally offered while drinking his coffee.

\- Sounds good.

\- Great…

 

Hikaru leaned on Keito’s side, dropping a small kiss on his cheek. The younger smiled, turning his head to face his boyfriend. Hikaru stared at him for a moment before kissing his lips, catching his cheek with his hand at the same time. Keito had started to get used to Hikaru’s kisses, it would always feel so different from Yuto’s and somehow Hikaru’s became his favorites.

They agreed on a day for their date and Keito felt so excited all of a sudden that Hikaru found it cute.

***

Walking around town holding hands with his boyfriend was something Keito would have never imagined he would do. And seeing Hikaru so joyful and smiley about it was also something surprising, but so heartwarming to see. And even if some passersby were staring a little too long, he was feeling at ease. Keito needed to stop worrying, to stop minding what other people could think of him hanging out with another man. He felt relieved he had distanced himself from his father, he remembered having already been followed in the streets by some paparazzis when he was younger and he suddenly thought about the fact that Hikaru might have experienced the same thing as his father was also famous.

\- Is something the matter? Hikaru asked as he witnessed Keito looking around a little too insistently.

\- Hum? Oh not really… I was just wondering if… Have you ever been followed by some paparazzis or journalists?

 

Hikaru suddenly stopped and blinked at Keito for a minute.

\- Why are you thinking about this all of a sudden?

 

The younger shrugged his shoulders.

\- I used to get follow sometimes…

\- Oh, yeah? Well, me too but since I left my father’s house, there hasn’t been a single article or such about me, and I’m ok with that, I don’t want to have anything to do anymore with that old man…

 

He walked some more until he realised Keito wasn’t following him.

\- Keito?

 

The younger joined him, walking slowly.

\- Don’t you think it would create a scandal? the long haired man said, like you know this politician has a son who’s a host.

\- Well, indeed… and moreover a gay host son! Hikaru laughed, holding Keito’s hand again.

 

He leaned to kiss Keito’s lips.

\- And I wouldn’t even care…

 

Keito smiled, he liked the fact that his boyfriend was so confident, it was somehow reassuring. They walked to a café where they had already been in the past, before they became an actual couple.

\- Hey, isn’t that Daiki? Hikaru said after drinking a third of his cup of coffee and pointing at the other side of the room.

 

Keito looked in the direction Hikaru was pointing at. Indeed, Daiki was sitting at a small table, alone, with a cup of tea in front of him.

\- He doesn’t look well these days… Keito said, frowning.

\- Has he talked to you about anything?

 

Keito shook his head.

\- No…, but he’s been acting strange since we went out together 2 weeks ago…

\- Did something happened? Hikaru asked, feeling genuinely concerned.

\- I don’t know… actually we spent the afternoon together and we had to part ways for like half an hour, and when we met again, I thought he looked kind of… gloomy? But he kept on repeating everything was fine…

\- That’s the word, he’s been gloomy for a few days… I wonder if something happened…

\- I tried to talk with him but he always says he’s alright so…

\- I hope he didn’t met those fuckers from that shitty club… Hikaru growled.

\- You think he did? Keito almost shouted.

\- Well… I wouldn’t be surprised if that was the case…

\- But we haven’t heard of them for so long…

\- That’s why I’m worried… I’m sure they’re planning something…

\- Ok but… Daiki would surely have told us about it don’t you think? Keito asked, hesitant, I mean… he would have said he had met them and… You know, like when they got in trouble with Inoo.

\- Yeah but, if you remember, he wasn’t willing to talk about it last time. But as Inoo was with him, he ended up speaking… But if he was alone last time… I wouldn’t be surprised if he decided to keep everything for himself…

\- What should we do then? Keito asked, caressing his boyfriend’s hand on the table.

 

Hikaru shrugged his shoulders.

\- Nothing, no one can convince Daiki to do something he doesn’t want to do... , the older paused, except Inoo…

 

Keito raised an eyebrow.

\- Shouldn’t we talk about that to Inoo then? Maybe he could make Dai-chan tell us what’s been wrong with him these days…

\- Well, I think Inoo may have noticed it too and… maybe he has already talked to Daiki…

\- Then why wouldn’t they tell us?

\- Maybe they don’t want to… You know Keito, it’s not because we’re all getting along well and such that we all know everything about everybody in the club… Some of us still have secrets… And it’s their right.

 

Keito nodded, but somehow, he wished he could do something to help Daiki. He wished his friend could open up his heart to him.


End file.
